Perfecta sinfonía carmesí
by Alexina R
Summary: Qué harías por amor.
1. Nota

¡¿Hola…?! ¡¿Hay alguien por ahí, o solo se escucha el eco de mi bella voz?!

Por la Natividad espero que no… de lo contrario caería en una rimbombante depresión, y no es nada bueno que para estas fechas alguien se deprima, así que pónganse las pilas y avísenme que se desempolvaron. Después de todo, las cortesanas no han perdido su jerarquía para mí. =)

Ay, me cuesta empezar esta primera nota (que por cierto es aparte porque no quería abarrotar el comienzo de la historia); sí… ¡hay historia! Por lo menos está el nombre, después se verá. Por lo pronto estoy muy contenta de caminar por estas veredas y de reencontrar a la que quiera ser encontrada.

Confieso que me hubiese gustado un regreso más temprano, pero estuve terminando un proyecto bastante grande que me llevó más energía, tiempo y cordura de lo que hubiese deseado, y que todavía necesita de mí; sin embargo esta historia me torturaba hacía un buen tiempo, y la necesidad de estructurarla antes de fin de año fue mucho mayor. Así que aquí estamos.

Ya terminando con este preludio, sin extenderme más (por lo menos por ahora), y siguiendo mis impulsos de buscadora compulsiva de inspiración, quería dedicarle este arrebato a las cualidades de tres mujeres (que se entienda que el orden carece de importancia):

A **Ms. Stark**, y su persistente y apasionada sentencia de búsqueda. Porque amamos las palabras, y a veces, intentamos derrumbar los conceptos.

A **Juana**, y la cálida inocencia de la primavera regalada junto a las "dos de azúcar" y una rosa. Yo te regalo el verano que comienza por estas latitudes con un poco de lluvia.

A la **verdad**, y esta _mujer _es prácticamente un avatar personal. A ese valor adquirido que para mí ella significa, y al laurel que deja abrazar en las batallas ganadas más pesarosas. No importa en qué posición nos deje, la verdad siempre nos va a regalar una libertad que no se parece a ninguna.

Qué bueno es volver.

¿Empezamos?


	2. Prólogo

_**En otoño…**_

_Me sale el amor, y me quedo sola en él_

_al convertirme en mártir de los silencios._

_Me refleja el amor, como si tomara un retrato_

_y lo intentara igualar a la imagen creativa_

_de algunos elementos perdidos en mi locura._

La mujer recorría la sala con ojos vacíos, como si los objetos que allí habitaban no le pertenecieran. Muy por el contrario, ellos habían acompañado el porvenir familiar, pero hacía muchos años ya se habían convertido en solo formas.

Exactamente cuando _ellas_ se marcharon a recorrer el mundo, a vivir como ella jamás lo había vuelto a hacer.

Por ello tal vez se había acordado de vivir demasiado tarde, y al momento de darse cuenta de que lo merecía, otros deseos más tétricos y desagradables se habían interpuesto en su camino, manchándola para siempre.

Situó su cuerpo sin temblores frente al espejo colgado de la pared sobre el hogar encendido. No hacía mucho frío, sin embargo el otoño en el corazón era más gélido que el invierno, porque se trataba de la conciencia de que todo estaba a punto de detenerse. Era tan sabedora de ello como del paso del tiempo en su rostro.

Observó su imagen paupérrima reflejada en el material impoluto… elevó una mano y siguió con dos dedos el peinado ajustadísimo de sus cabellos rubios, levantados en un rodete; había elegido cuidadosamente ese peinado para aquella ocasión.

Debía estar ataviada con propiedad, si habría de terminar lo haría con la absurda distinción que la antecedía, por esa razón vestía de blanco.

Con esos mismos dedos recorrió su pómulo izquierdo hinchado y amoratado, haciendo un gesto de dolor, después bajó hacia sus labios partidos y secos. Aquel golpe era el último; había sido el resultado de una bofetada dos días atrás.

Con una mueca y un suspiro decidió dejar para otra vida los magullones profundos en sus brazos y caderas… por eso el vestido tenía mangas largas y se perdía entre sus tobillos.

Se permitió sonreír levísimamente a su imagen pálida como la muerte que la aguardaba; alguna vez había sido bella, una de las bellezas más codiciadas de Oxford.

Sí, ella había pertenecido a la crema del estudiantado inglés tres años antes de quedar embarazada.

De pocas cosas se había arrepentido por esa época de juventud y romances, una de ellas había sido la de aquella vida en su interior… sin embargo cuando pudo sentir por primera vez los movimientos de ese milagro, su visión de las cosas había dado un vuelco indescriptible. Lo había dejado todo por ella, por su primera hija.

Era consciente de que su legado no había sido el que hubiera querido. Había intentado redimirse toda su existencia, y había aprendido a amar cuando su hija adolescente le había rogado entre lágrimas que no la dejara sola.

El reflejo en el espejo apretó los labios rotos para no abrir su boca en un agónico y mudo sollozo.

Cómo se abrazó a esa vida, cómo amó desde entonces ante esa nueva oportunidad…

Le habían dado ese derecho y lo había apuñado en su pecho como jamás lo hizo con algo. Mas el destino tenía otras jugadas, y él se encargó de embrollarla de una manera fatídica y cruel.

Le habían regalado vida y perdón para arrebatárselos años después sin ningún tipo de piedad, y el encargado de ello fue el hombre que alguna vez creyó conocer, el mismo que había rechazado la simiente de su hija en esos años tan duros, el que había despreciado su propia sangre y por el que ella había protagonizado los hechos más nefastos. Su ex esposo.

No abrió la boca, no sollozó, por el contrario sí permitió que los ojos se le empañaran, examinando con desasosiego las demás cosas que se reflejaban en el espejo.

Desde allí se veía la lustrosa mesa del comedor, las lámparas de pie, todas encendidas, las puertas abiertas que comunicaban las habitaciones de la aristocrática vivienda… La mujer se perdió en el intento de enfocar los tres y únicos objetos que rompían el insoportable orden de ese mediodía gris: una caja de música, un papel doblado y un filoso cuchillo reposaban en el borde de la mesa ovalada.

No merecía vivir, no solamente por sus errores, sino porque en ese presente ella era la piedra fundamental que ponía en peligro la vida de las personas que más amaba.

Todos los secretos que guardaba, aquellos por los cuales esos seres estaban en peligro, ya habían sido repartidos injustamente a otras manos seguras para que no se pudieran develar, y en el caso de que eso sucediera, que se tomaran los recaudos necesarios. Ella ya no estaría para entonces; desaparecería la memoria que se sabía tenía información que no debería haber tenido jamás. Desaparecerían los ojos y los oídos que nunca tendrían que haber visto ni escuchado…

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas mancilladas. No existía el crimen perfecto, el rezago de la maldad se encontraba de alguna forma u otra, no importaban los años que se tardasen para ello, y eso, mínimamente, la dejaba en paz.

Su propio residuo, en ese instante, lejos estaba de ser maligno, se trataba de cobardía, temor y profundo hastío, innobles sentimientos que la llevarían a la ejecución inminente de aquel irrefrenable deseo, porque ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra algo que era más poderoso y tangible que sus miembros avejentados por el tiempo y el dolor.

No tenía fuerzas, no tenía luz y era una carga tediosa… ya no soportaba esa oscuridad…

_El aliento cortó de cuajo la palabra que nunca alcanzó a decir._

_Huele el vapor caliente del último respiro, sin atender aún_

_el deseo final._

_El llamado enloquece; la luz sigue encendida._

Tomó con un gemido el marco de una fotografía donde se habían congelado dos rostros sonrientes y rozagantes en una imagen antaña que recordaba muy bien. Allí estaban sus dos hijas veinte años atrás; sus amadas hijas, juntas. Pidió perdón por lo bajo, atragantándose con el grito que necesitaba lanzar al espacio. Todavía no, no deseaba despertar el sueño del infierno; allí iban los suicidas, lo sabía.

Dejó cuidadosamente la foto sobre la cornisa de la chimenea, no sin antes besarlas sobre el cristal. Una de ellas era tan lejana como las estrellas que había contemplado en su juventud detrás de una ventana; a ella no había podido alcanzarla, y eso signó otra de sus tantas derrotas.

Y la otra… la otra era su fiel compañera, su columna vertebral, la que le dio su primera nieta mujer de cabellos de oro, a la que había tenido en sus brazos solo dos veces en esos años.

Las amaba a las dos por igual, y amaba el legado que habían dejado: sus nietos. Hubiese dado todo para ser una familia como cualquier otra, pero eso no sucedió, y sería su castigo hasta el último respiro.

Ahora entonces era el momento de hacer lo correcto. Dos de esas vidas que amaba tanto estaban en peligro. Debía desaparecer, y esta vez sería definitivo…

Se volvió, arrastrando los pasos hacia la mesa y asió la carta destinada a su hija. Al momento de desdoblarla sus manos temblaban fuertemente, y la depresión que la asolaba desde hacía más de un año la consumió como nunca. Su letra de pronto apareció; en ellas rogaba que volviera al lado de su hermana mayor, aunque sabía de la gran distancia que existía entre ellas; hablaba de los lazos que jamás pudo mantener; de Karen, su estimada compañía en ese último tiempo, y hablaba del perdón, lo imploraba con la valentía que le quedaba.

"… _sabes que te amo, y que duelo todos los días. Te juro que traté por todos los medios de sanar, te lo juro mi cielo… simplemente no pude… y es mejor así. No he sido la mejor madre, pero las amo con devoción. Recuerda las cosas que amamos, te lo pido. En ellas yo estaré."_

Con el primer sollozo dejó la carta al lado de la caja, sin poder continuar leyendo. Rozó la caja de música; aquel pequeño joyero adornó el cuarto de sus hijas desde que nacieron… Acarició la marquetería de la tapa y la abrió, dejando que la bailarina vestida de satén apareciera sobre un fondo de terciopelo rojo. Con una triste sonrisa acarició su tutú, secándose al mismo tiempo las lágrimas.

Dio la cuerda entera, y la vieja sinfonía abarrotó el solitario comedor; se arremangó parsimoniosa las mangas del vestido, tomó el cuchillo y empezó a danzar con la muerte como quiso hacerlo desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Apoyó la afilada hoja contra la piel de las muñecas, sintiendo el primer pinchazo y ramalazo de dolor.

Con el rostro transformado insistió en la presión que requería, rompiendo el tejido de forma vertical; jadeando agónica llegó hasta las venas y las dividió, causándose un fuego intolerable más allá de su muñeca; el dolor le penetró el pecho… por unos ínfimos segundos bramó y lloró de dolor, acompañando _El lago de los cisnes_ que salía del joyero, y pareció como si allí dentro se estuviese elucubrando la más macabra de las sinfonías.

La sangre corría por su piel, salpicando el vestido. El grito le apretó la garganta y trató de sostenerse de la mesa; sin poder conseguirlo, finalmente se arrastró al piso agarrando aun el cuchillo.

El llanto le desguazó las cuerdas vocales; tomó con la mano ensangrentada y debilitada la empuñadura, y dibujó las mismas y oscuras líneas en el otro paño blanco de su muñeca, aumentando el padecimiento a cotas inimaginables.

El andamio de su columna la venció, doblándola contra el parquet; el olor a cobre de su propia sangre le inundó las fosas nasales, y en él se quedó al derrumbarse de espaldas, exhalando frío.

El corazón bombeaba pesadamente contra sus oídos, dándole el triste compás a los últimos parpadeos brillantes de lágrimas.

Lentamente las notas de la caja musical perdían su cadencia y morían, morían como ella lo estaba haciendo...


	3. Arpegios de invierno

¡Mis cortesanas! Qué genial leerlas y sentir que están ahí, y que me confían su placer por leer. Espero recompensarlas.

No puedo adelantar nada; la trama debe seguir su curso. Sí adelantaré que nos debemos varias conversaciones; ya llegaremos a eso :)

Fuegos veraniegos para ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ocho meses antes… <strong>

**New York**

—¿Cariño, me escuchas?...

La mujer no daba crédito a lo que tenía entre sus manos, allí estaba ella… otra vez. Su cuerpo doblado para la pose, a todo color y con el fondo verde no miraba al frente, y a pesar de ello la imagen golpeaba fuertemente a los sentidos.

Esta vez era una marca de ropa, una de las más sofisticadas y famosas del mundo la mostraba con unos pantalones escoceses que rajaban la tierra… un momento "rajar la tierra" no era precisamente el vocabulario que solía utilizar, ¿por qué entonces lo hacía en ese momento?

—Cariño…

Es que… bueno… realmente estaba sensual. En esa publicidad no se le veía un gramo de piel, pantalones se ajustaban a sus piernas y un trench con solapas levantadas la vestían por completo, y aun así la figura saltaba del papel a sus ojos.

—Pastelito…

La voz masculina por fin penetró en sus oídos, despertándola del ensueño en el que se metió apenas dio vuelta la página de aquella revista.

Con un respingo observó el rostro sonriente de Matthew, su… novio o algo así…

—Lo-lo siento, ¿qué me decías?

—Te estaba comentando sobre la producción de la competencia en el horario de la noche del próximo lunes; es paupérrima. Malditos estúpidos; llevarán a la nudista más cotizada de Manhattan mientras nosotros saldremos al cruce con una nota sobre los suburbios neoyorkinos. ¡Dime cómo diantres competiríamos con una prostituta que le pagan por desnudarse!

El rostro del hombre de treinta y tres años se desfiguró, a la vez que se rascaba el pecho sobre su sudadera, gesto común que hacia cuando lo asaltaban los nervios.

Rachel frunció el ceño, apretando los puños encima de la imagen que había admirado segundos antes.

—No hables así, Matthew. No la conoces como para juzgarla de esa manera. Sabes mejor que nadie que la mayoría de esas mujeres entran en ese mundo con una historia de vida muy compleja.

Aquél la miró exageradamente sorprendido, como si esa defensa fuese descabellada.

—¡Vamos, Rachel, lo dices solo porque insistes en ver lo mejor en todos, y sabes que esa posición es un chiste! Mucho más en el mundo en el que nos movemos tú y yo.

Con arrogancia le guiñó un ojo, cambiando súbitamente de expresión. Se acercó un poco más a ella y manoteó la solapa de la bata que llevaba. Disgustada, Rachel la manoteó a su vez, alejándolo.

—¿En qué _mundo_ nos movemos según tú?

—En la condenada _crème_ artística y caníbal, cariño —respondió con suficiencia.

La joven se cruzó de brazos, recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Eso no te da derecho a ser tan prejuicioso.

Matthew se meció los cabellos castaños revoleando los ojos.

—Eso me da derecho a todo; por algo soy la cabeza de producción de una de las cadenas líderes en audiencia.

Rachel hizo una mueca, arrebujándose más dentro de la prenda masculina que _su novio_ le había prestado luego de su habitual ducha matinal. Necesitaba la fuerza del agua para comenzar de buen humor, todos los días era así; su segundo pie fuera de la cama lo daba dentro del baño, pero al parecer esa mañana el chico insistía en boicotear su empatía.

—Como sea, eres un tonto soberbio, y esa carita de niño bueno no te está ayudando.

La carcajada masculina inundó la sofisticada cocina, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él ya lograba su primer objetivo: la tomó de las solapas nuevamente y la acercó para un beso duro y seductor.

—_Como sea_, me quieres igual —ronroneó contra sus labios, provocando la risa en la otra—. ¿Anoche estuviste estupenda, ya te lo dije?

"_Sí, es la cuarta vez que me lo dices"_, se dijo ella, acariciándole suavemente la mandíbula afeitada.

—No sé si te quiero, sí definitivamente apoyo tus dichos, anoche estuve excelente —acotó Rachel, haciendo gala de su vanidad, evadiendo convenientemente el tema "del querer" que tanto venía pensando esos meses.

Otra carcajada atractiva y otro beso se le adelantaron a la chica, antes de que se levantara de su lugar ágilmente.

—Vaya, mi "gatita con zarpas"; luego hablaremos de mi rendimiento… ¿Sabes que tengo diez de hándicap? ¿Quieres más té?

Rachel pestañeó, agrandando su mirada; después de ese "gatita con zarpas" aseguraba no haber escuchado nada más. Se llevó una mano al cuello como si se estuviera quedando sin aire. ¡Ella no era una _gatita_ y lo que menos tenía era zarpas, por todos los cielos!

—Sí, claro, chico diez… —musitó, pestañeando azorada.

Matthew se dirigió a la encimera y comenzó a calentar agua para servir la segunda tanda de infusión mientras Rachel lo miraba.

Ese desayuno en su departamento de Manhattan era importante para los dos, y lo era sin haberlo planeado precisamente, porque tuvieron su primera noche juntos después de unos dos meses de idas y venidas. Una cena a la luz de las velas, una chimenea encendida, calor, besos y la chispa. Ya era hora, lo tuvo esperándola varias semanas para temer sexo hasta que se sintió lista… ¿por qué no? Rachel Berry no era de las que se acostaban con el primer galán que le desenrollara una alfombra para caminar, y la verdad que esa noche no había sido para tanto; el diez de hándicap podía metérselo en los bolsillos para ostentar un seis.

Las primeras relaciones de cama eran así, sus casi veintisiete se lo gritaban en pleno rostro. Para llegar a un buen acuerdo horizontal se necesitaban varios encuentros en vertical con cosas en común, pasión y entrega; lo primero podía llegar a tenerlo, compartía muchas cosas con Matt, lo segundo, tal vez… Matt la seducía, y con respecto a lo tercero, definitivamente no, y cómo lo lamentaba.

De todas formas su falta de entrega era histórica. Ya debía aprender a convivir con ella.

Por lo menos con ese nuevo paso tenía cómo callar a sus amigos, ese fastidioso equipo de hostigadores pendientes de su vida sexual. ¿Por qué no se metían en sus asuntos en vez de en su vida amorosa?

Continuó observando a Matt; era un buen chico que odiaba la cafeína. Recién pasaba los treinta, era atractivo, atlético, con una carrera ascendente y con un defecto un tanto vertiginoso: la arrogancia. Poseía tanta que a veces sus comentarios la sacaban de quicio, como esa mañana.

Lo había conocido el año anterior en la fiesta promocional que se hizo para la obra que estaba integrando Brittany; habían ido todos, por supuesto, y el endemoniado séquito no tardó en hacer de las suyas para acercarlos, ya que Matthew Peals, reconocido gerente de programación de _Univision Television_ anunció muy suelto de cuerpo que tenía intenciones de conquistar a la talentosa y sexy princesa de la noche teatral.

Después de una reticencia que se debía al conocimiento perfecto de sus dificultades sentimentales, porque ese anuncio había bajado al engreído gerente varios escalones, Rachel había aceptado algunas citas esporádicas, y había terminado convencida.

No obstante no fue hace algunos pocos meses que el hombre terminó de conquistarla, hasta terminar llevando su bata negra.

¿Y el amor? Bueno, esa pequeña palabra tenía un significado abstracto en su modo de vida, y no deseaba ahondar demasiado por lo pronto.

Suspirando volvió a encauzar sus pensamientos hacia la imagen soberbia que tenía enfrente, la que desde ya sobresalía de la revista de moda que no dejó de ojear desde que habían comenzado con el desayuno.

Hacía tanto no sabía de ella, salvo por la televisión o esas publicidades gráficas por las cuales era tan solicitada. Se había convertido en el fetiche de algunas, como la de la lujosa marca británica _Burberry_, que en esa fotografía de página entera la vestía de pies a cabeza con sus distintivos monogramas estilo escocés.

Estaba bellísima, más todavía que en los pasados años.

Lo que contadas personas sabían era que en otros escenarios también la veía, cada vez más a menudo, y era en sus sueños. Había comenzado a soñarla insistentemente desde el mes pasado. En ellos, ella se extraviaba, y su rostro perdía la grácil seducción que solía mostrar en imágenes congeladas, como aquélla; de solo recordarlo se estremecía, porque los recordaba.

—Aquí está tu té, preciosa —anunció Mat, volviendo a ocupar su lugar, y arrebatándola al mismo tiempo de sus pensamientos.

Rachel le sonrió, ausente.

—Gracias.

Tomando un sorbo, el hombre curioseó lo que tanto llamaba su atención, y le quitó la revista con una sonrisa burlona.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí —canturreó, deteniéndose en la figura—. Pero si es la princesa bastardeada de Hollywood.

Rachel se crispó al oírlo.

—¿De qué hablas? —indagó, tratando de no parecer tan dura.

—Dime que no sabes quién es, y te desconoceré para el resto de tu vida, Rachel Berry.

En un segundo, la chica sintió un calor abrasador correrle desde las mejillas a la frente; no hizo más que negar con la cabeza, solapando su nerviosismo con el azúcar y su bebida.

—Por supuesto que sé que es Quinn Fabray, lo que no comprendo es lo que dices.

—Espera, antes de que comiences con tus dramáticos ataques de altruismo déjame ver la fecha de edición —dijo, corriendo algunas páginas y fijándose también en la portada.

Rachel revoleó los ojos tomando un largo sorbo. ¡Qué demonios sucedía! Dos menciones de Quinn Fabray en una misma mañana era demasiado, por lo general se trataba de una sola, dándose lugar en la noche y en completa soledad.

Con impaciencia esperó a que Matt revisara la bendita revista de moda y obtuviera la información que quería, cuando lo hizo, le sonrió triunfal.

—Lo sabía, no podía ser de otra manera.

—¿Puedes dejar el misterio? —cuestionó ella, subiendo un punto más su grado de alteración matutina.

—¿Quién te dio esta revista?

—Rupert. Quiere que vea algunos peinados… ¿A qué viene todo esto, Matt? Odio cuando te pones tan…

—Está bien… tu mariposa te entregó una revista del año pasado, y por cierto que estás muy desactualizada sobre los chismes de nuestra farándula. Inadmisible para la novia de Matthew Peals.

Rachel apretó la mandíbula.

—Mi farándula está a doce calles, no a casi cinco mil kilómetros —espetó con algo de resentimiento—. Deja tranquilo a Rupert, y suelta qué pasa con Quinn Fabray si no quieres que la novia _de Peals_ se marche ahora mismo… —advirtió con su dedo índice elevado.

El hombre no perdió su sonrisa mientras le entregaba la revista.

—Ya… no te enfades. Llegan rumores de todos lados y de todos los que te puedas imaginar. De ella se dice, hace un buen tiempo, que quiere desaparecer de la gráfica y la televisión chica.

Rachel tomó ese comentario con auténtico asombro.

—B-bueno, no me parece mal, ya es hora de que incursione definitivamente en el cine…

Matt hizo un gesto con la mano, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Nada de cine. Ella quiere estar detrás de las cámaras.

—¿Cómo? —al rostro de Rachel se le triplicó el asombro.

—Creo que tiene el síndrome de los pos veintisiete.

—Sé más claro —pidió, confundida.

—Recuerdas todas las estrellas que se suicidaron antes de llegar a los treinta, y que los veintisiete fueron una edad clave para ellos. Bien, la bella Quinn Fabray quiere despegar de las cámaras y campañas publicitarias para tener un perfil más maduro y no tan snob; si le mundillo de las celebrities aquí es superficial, imagínate en Hollywood…

Un baldazo de agua fría, eso es lo que Rache sentía al escuchar a su novio.

—Sí, bueno, por eso no me interesa en lo absoluto —murmuró con un estremecimiento; ella quería que continuara revelándole cosas de esa lejana Quinn, nada más, no que mezclara las dos farándulas y los suicidios por sustancias o locuras rimbombantes.

—Es puro cotilleo, y sabes que me encanta. Después de todo, es una completa desconocida —siguió el relato, volviendo a tomar la revista para ojearla sin mucho interés.

Rachel sonrió de lado falsamente, tomando otro sorbo de té.

—Desconocida, sí… —masculló pensativa, decidida a guardar para ella la preciosa información que contradecía aquello.

—Sin mencionar lo que se dice de ella y los rumores de una fuerte homosexualidad —exclamó divertido, dando unos toques en el aire con sus dedos, reafirmando y jugando con sus propias palabras.

Ese último comentario finalmente le quitó todo el aliento del pecho.

El enunciado de una_ fuerte homosexualidad_ era exactamente igual al del _tratamiento de la homosexualidad_ en la pantalla chica y grande, como solía decirse desde que la participación de relaciones entre el mismo sexo cobró más visibilidad en las tramas de todo tipo.

¡Qué idiotez! No se era fuerte o débilmente homosexual, y no había ningún tipo de _tratamiento_, puesto que no se debía a una enfermedad para la cual recetar remedios… por favor… un poco más de sutileza y conocimiento en los conceptos... Por más que pasara el tiempo las decisiones de lo que se hacía en la cama seguían influyendo en los contratos y la imagen pública.

Su cabeza volvió a la imagen de Quinn en esos segundos de silencio. Rachel sabía antes que todos de la verdad de esos rumores. Lo sabía muy bien...

Insistiendo en su propia realidad de esa cocina y del hombre sentado a su lado, dejó a un costado todo lo referido a esa mujer que vivía desde hacía años al el otro lado del país.

—Qué tontería —suspiró, recostándose en el respaldo.

—Sí, mejor hablemos de nosotros —ronroneó aquél, inclinándose hacia ella para quedar muy cerca de su rostro—. Hablemos de cómo pasaremos el resto del día.

Rachel dibujó un mohín culposo, observando el reloj de pared.

—Me temo que no, chico diez. En unos momentos debo irme; tengo una cita con una rubia.

Las facciones del hombre se volvieron como las de un niño al que le quitaban su juguete preferido.

—¡No me digas eso, quédate un poco más! Dame todo este sábado Rachel; me lo debes.

Conciliadora, la chica besó sus labios fugazmente, rompiendo el momento de capricho del hombre con una risa divertida.

—De veras que no puedo; mis citas con rubias son impostergables.

¿No era lo lógico, darle al chico con el que estaba empezando casi todo su tiempo, sus pensamientos y deseos? No, no para ella, y por lo menos no por ahora.

Observó con una media sonrisa como él intentaba seducirla de todas las maneras posibles para torcer su voluntad, pero no existía la persona que doblara la tenacidad de Rachel Berry. Salvo una, y la vería en hora y media.

La cita con esa rubia debilidad había sido pactada en la semana y nadie lo impediría.

Disfrutaba cada minuto que podía con ella, aprovechando que tenía tiempo libre de trabajo.

Cualquier paseo nevado era de los preferidos de ambas, y Central Park se prestaba a ello sin lugar a dudas, aparte de ser uno de los lugares de ocio de las dos, y de las tres cuando se podía.

Shelby adoraba pasear con sus dos hijas, y Rachel adoraba pasear con su madre y hermana menor.

—Ral, prométeme que no te vas a esconder detrás de un árbol como la vez pasada.

La vocecilla le hizo desviar la mirada de los faroles todavía adornados de fin de año que estaban admirando segundos antes, mientras caminaban de la mano por una de las veredas del parque.

Rachel la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, acariciándole la palma a través de los guantes fucsias que llevaba puestos. Beth se aferró a su mano con más ahínco.

—Claro que no; desde que sé que te angustia no lo volveré a hacer nunca más —aseguró.

En el paseo anterior la hermana mayor quiso jugar un rato con la pequeña, escondiéndose de ella tras un árbol, y esa inocente acción tuvo una reacción que no esperó, llevando a Beth a un fuerte ataque de llanto.

—Hazme caso, tú nunca lo haces.

—No me retes que me haces doler la nariz —dijo socarrona, provocando la risa en su niña—. ¿Hoy querrás patinar? Estamos más cerca de la pista que de los juegos.

La niña negó con su cabeza, acomodándose el gorro de lana azul.

—No; quiero hacerlo cuando Melanie pueda.

—Beth… —Rachel tragó saliva.

—¿Esta semana comenzará el invierno? —preguntó muy interesada, observando a unos niños construir un muñeco de nieve junto a sus padres sobre el césped.

La otra frunció el ceño, tironeándole levemente del brazo.

—No seas tramposa. ¿Por qué me preguntas algo que tiene una respuesta que conoces muy bien? —cuestionó, volviendo a jalar de su brazo.

Era una niña muy manipuladora de grandes ojos azules, sí que lo era.

—Porque quiero que tú me lo respondas.

—Yo perderé la voz en mis siguientes tres pasos, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¡Eso _sí_ es trampa! —chilló, ceñuda—. El invierno empezó hace tres semanas —respondió finalmente.

Rachel se mordió el labio, bajando una vez más sus ojos hacia ella. Beth la miraba especialmente atenta ese día.

—Bien dicho; y sé que en la escuela has hecho algunos dibujos. ¿Cómo no me lo has mostrado todavía?

La mueca de la niña que delataba una travesura, la llenó de calidez. Su madre ya le había comentado lo que Beth había hecho, pero quería que se lo contara ella misma.

—Porque me aburrió y no me gustó hacerlos… así que los escondí muy bien en la maleta del abuelo Hiram cuando se estaba por ir —confesó, sin desviar sus ojos azules de los de ella.

La hermana mayor carcajeó, detuvo el paseo y tomó sus manos. Sus padres habían viajado para pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo todos juntos, y habían regresado a Lima hacía pocos días atrás.

—¿Y qué hay del abuelo Leroy? ¿No piensas que se enojará porque él no tiene dibujos?

—Se los puede repartir el abuelo Hiram, Ral —contestó Beth con la lógica de los nueve años.

—Buena respuesta —aceptó la otra con una ancha sonrisa—. Pero entonces no has pensado en mí ni en mamá, que queremos tus dibujos.

—Me aburre dibujar —dijo en un tono más suave, desviando la mirada otra vez al muñeco de nieve que ya estaba tomando buena forma.

—¿Qué no te aburre? —preguntó Rachel, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Tiró de su brazo suavemente para que le prestara atención.

—¡Ir a bailar contigo! —respondió con una bella sonrisa de ansiedad—. ¿Cuándo podré volver?

—Pronto, corazón; estarás en un teatro pronto. ¿Guardarías un secreto?

Con un rápido ademán se desasió de una mano y la levantó, mostrándole la palma; era la incorrecta, pero su semblante serio y esas ganas de un juramento formal le bastaron a la mayor para creer totalmente en ella.

—¡Sí!

—En un par de meses tal vez tenga noticias muy importantes sobre ello. Y vendrás a los ensayos si todo sale como queremos.

—¡Eso quiero! ¡Eso quiero! —exclamó, dando pequeños saltitos.

—¡Seremos un dueto único!

Chocaron sus palmas y en un parpadeo la niña se le colgó de los hombros. Después de decenas de besos en la mejilla roja por el frío, Rachel la bajó para seguir camino, pero Beth la retuvo del abrigo.

Una vez más esa insistencia en la niña le llamó la atención, y entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero decirte algo, Ral, y no es un secreto. Puedes decírselo a mamá si quieres, como haces con todo…

—Ey, mocosa, no hables así…

—Lo siento… Sabes que hablo con mamá siempre, ¿cierto? —preguntó Beth.

—Sí, corazón.

—Ella… me viene contando y mostrando muchas cosas.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué tú no me hablas de mi otra mamá? Mamá me lo dijo… y papá también. Tú la conoces.

—Oh, Beth… —Rachel acarició su mejilla, agachándose a la estatura de la niña.

Tratando de que no se notara su conmoción le sonrió a medias. Recorrió con su dedo índice el nacimiento de la frente, levantándole el gorro, pasando luego por el entrecejo hasta la punta de su nariz, en una caricia habitual en ella.

Las cosquillas de ese mimo siempre hacían reír a su pequeña, no obstante aquella vez, no fue así.

Cuando Beth cumplió los nueve su madre empezó a hablarle de Quinn.

Lo había hecho porque sin dudas tenían el apoyo de Lydia, la pedagoga que visitaba todas las semanas desde hacía cuatro años. Ella había sido fundamental para una formación más andamiada respecto de las respuestas que debían dar ellas como familia. Beth era adoptada, ese era un hecho que no presentaba trastornos, claro estaba, pero sí un deber de la verdad necesario, y un deber de respuestas a preguntas de todo tipo.

Su madre ya le había dicho que le había mostrado a Beth una fotografía del grupo escolar del McKinley, y que allí la había visto junto a Quinn. Era sumar uno más uno…

Rachel había estado esperando ese momento, el momento de las respuestas, y ya había llegado.

Continúo acariciando su piel con adoración. Beth era valiente, no solo por sus cuestionamientos y formas de ver la realidad, sino también por aquello que se había manifestado en ella y que tanto cambió la vida familiar.

—¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de ella, Ral? —insistió.

Ella se le acercó más, aferrándose a su cinturilla, y se perdió intensamente sus ojos.

—Tal vez porque necesitaba que fueras tú la que me lo preguntara primero.

Beth desvió la mirada hacia las personas que paseaban, y más allá, en las pistas atestadas.

—Me gusta tu respuesta, y… me gustaría patinar si me cuentas —propuso mientras se giraba hacia ella.

Con una leve carcajada, la muchacha se levantó, abarcando ese precioso rostro entre sus manos.

—Mocosa… ¿Cómo es que te atreves a engatusar a un adulto de esa manera?

Beth chilló, saltando a su cuello otra vez.

—Papá dice que es un arte femenino.

Rachel revoleó los ojos, retomando el camino por la vereda.

—Debes tomar las palabras de tu padre con mucho cuidado.

—Eso dice mamá… ¿Qué es un arte femenino?

La hermana mayor se aferró más a su mano; la curiosa pregunta se le fue perdiendo lentamente, así como su mirada hacia las ramas desnudas, debajo de un cielo gris.

"_¿Qué sucede contigo, Quinn, que de repente todo me lleva a ti después de tantos años?"_.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Ángeles<strong>

Su madre siempre le había dicho que después de sus "Dulces dieciséis", los años pasarían volando y cuando quisiera pensarlo dos veces, ya estaría casada, con hijos y un buen porvenir.

Ella había recibido esas palabras porque Judy, a su vez, las había escuchado de su propia madre alguna vez.

Tanto su abuela como su madre no fueron promotoras de muchas verdades. El vaticinio de la primera no recaló en la segunda, salvo por el matrimonio y los hijos. Su madre dejó una carrera por amor, y regresó a su Ohio natal para casarse y formar una familia.

Quinn tampoco fue un ejemplo del vaticinio generacional, ella sin dudas había sido la más insurrecta. Sus dieciséis llegaron con un embarazo, más tarde su carrera universitaria se interrumpió con solo dos años de haberla empezado y su vida se resumió en una vorágine de popularidad por su belleza.

Finalmente los años le habían dado la revancha, y aquello que había utilizado, más tarde por lo que se había arrepentido y luego vuelto a utilizar en su adolescencia, le había dado forma a ese porvenir enfebrecidamente sus primeros años de juventud: su belleza.

Si antes de sus dulces endemoniados dieciséis le hubieran dicho por lo menos en lo que se iba a convertir, no lo hubiera creído, sin embargo allí estaba. Actriz protagónica de las dos series más populares de los últimos cuatro años, y rostro y cuerpo de varias marcas de renombre.

Quién hubiera dicho que terminaría resentida con la vida a sus casi veintisiete, y que su portación de belleza ya la arrastraba por el piso del hartazgo.

"_¡Ahí tienes tu popularidad, ya puedes vomitarla si quieres!"_.

Con una sonrisa fingida saludó a algunos conocidos con dos besos sin rozar las femeninas mejillas maquilladas, ni las afeitadas masculinas. Hasta se cegó con esas dentaduras flúor que tan superficial hacían las facciones humanas.

La mayoría eran malditas caricaturas…

Necesitaba llamar a su madre, no la había escuchado bien el día anterior. Más bien desde hacía varias semanas la notaba someramente cortante y bastante evasiva en sus respuestas.

No podía permitir que otra vez levantara la coraza, ya demasiado había hecho ella en la última década como para que todo volviera a empezar.

Quinn observó con ansiedad la ventana que daba a la piscina del Berlese Palace, apretando el pequeño clutch de diseño entre sus manos.

Por compromisos como esos el viaje a Lima se había retrasado algunos días. Era la figura en auge y estaba obligada a realizar actos de presencia en eventos como aquellos, rodearse de modelos masculinos de exposición para fotos, que por cierto era lo que más detestaba, y conversar de nada.

Desvió la mirada una vez más al grupo de conocidos que la esperaba. Juraba que no quería hablar más del último par de zapatos más caros, ni de señalar disimuladamente algún rastro de polvo blanco en fosas nasales de los muy conocidos.

De hecho, deseaba estar en la playa que se veía más allá de los cristales de ese salón atestado de primeras figuras, figuras y figurillas…

Satina, su amiga, le hizo algunas muecas hacia un costado, señalando a una castaña despampanante que no le quitaba mirada de encima. Vaya, no la había visto.

La hermosa Valery Vivian volvía a estar en el eje de su mirada por segunda vez en dos semanas; ya había tenido un primer acercamiento en el desfile del lanzamiento de la colección Herve Leger, y al parecer, a base de miradas y algunas pocas palabras, se había dado cuenta de que ambas compartían los mismos gustos.

Si tenía suerte esa podría ser su noche… y allí iba, a corroborar sus dichos, cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Válgame dios… si eres tú! —exclamó una voz que todavía portaba ese recordado encanto tan cliché.

Los ojos de Jesse St. James la recorrían de arriba abajo.

—¡Oh… Jesse… tú, oh, por dios, eres tú! —exclamó Quinn, sonriendo ante la elegancia del joven vestido con elegante lino azul.

—Ése es mi nombre, _fetishgirl _—espetó aquél con divertida burla, causando un resoplido en ella.

Detestaba ese sobrenombre.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —continuó, recibiendo dos besos del chico.

—¿Eres la única que puede participar del _BHFF_?

—¡Claro que no! —se apresuró a decir con una risa nerviosa—. Por supuesto que sabía que _Charity of night_ te pertenecía, pero no sabía que asistirías.

El joven asintió con vanidad.

—Me hice rogar hasta último momento; todo el mundo espera a Walter.

—Estás tú y eso es bueno; los felicito a ambos.

—Enhorabuena a ti por tu _Dementia_; haces espectacular el papel de psicópata —carcajeó, tomando dos copas de champagne de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí.

Quinn la aceptó, pero apenas rozó sus labios con el líquido burbujeante.

—Y estás más hermosa que nunca —halagó, recorriendo desde el ruedo del vestido plateado hasta el escote prominente—. Es una pena que no estén nominados.

La chica elevó la copa en un brindis silencioso y recatado.

—Gracias por dos, y no acepto bromas, St. James. ¿Has escuchado algo de la "camada de actores de neoproducciones"?

Las carcajadas del chico llamaron la atención de algunos grupos de alrededor.

—Por favor, qué escenario depresivo. ¿Neoproducciones?

Quinn asintió vagamente, observando a la castaña por sobre la copa.

—Presupuesto aceptable y trama alternativa-sensual. La decadencia del siglo veintiuno.

—No seas mañosa, Quinn. A pesar de tus quejas Burberry te viste y Dior te adora.

Ahora le tocó el turno a la mujer de reír falsamente, acomodándose algún cabello imaginario que pudiera salírsele de su austero y atractivo peinado alto.

—Los ingleses me quieren para otoño e invierno y me visten hasta el cuello, y Dior cada vez me cubre más la espalda en sus publicidades…

Con una expresión extrañada, St. James dio unos pasos alrededor de ella, llegando a su espalda, la que apenas rozó con sus dedos, haciendo algunos murmullos.

Quinn dio un respingo, y el otro rió a la vez que volvía frente a ella.

—No se toca St. James; deberías pagar, y no tienes nada que me interese.

El joven propinó otra risotada.

—¡Tu espalda grita sensualidad, no sé cómo pueden hacerte eso hoy en día! —acotó burlón, tomando un largo trago de su champage—. Igualmente estás completamente loca.

—Siempre he estado loca, lo que pasa es que nadie me ha creído, sino dime qué hago aquí hablando contigo como si fuésemos viejos amigos. Sigues ostentando tu insoportable soberbia como el primer día —bromeó no tan jocosamente, y así se lo tomó el otro, bebiendo entre risas.

Aquélla también lo hizo, examinándolo. Tenía ganas de preguntarle si no se sentía un idiota escuchándola hablar de su superficialidad, de todas formas si lo hacía recibiría una respuesta negativa; no se olvidaba quién era St. James. Hacía años no sabía nada de él, como de todos los de la vieja época.

No quería pensar que en realidad se había alejado de ellos por decisión propia e hipócrita.

Maldita casualidad que los hizo estar a ambos en el Festival de Cine de Beverly Hills, por cuestiones muy diversas, claro está. Ella y su equipo habían sido invitados, St. James fue nominado por su mediometraje de sesenta minutos que retrataba la vida de un cantante y bailarín gigoló, tratando de prostituirse lo menos posible para lograr sus sueños dorados; como era de esperarse él no solo era el codirector, sino también el protagonista. _"Casi una autobiografía"_, pensó irónica.

No seguía su trabajo, pero sí había escuchado su nombre varias veces esos años. Asociado a Walter Blake, uno de los directores reconocidos de Los Ángeles, había logrado saltar a la fama rápidamente, y vamos que _Charity of night_ podría tener un título bastante trillado, sin embargo era un film más que interesante.

Maldito vanidoso y suertudo. Incluso con la antipatía que le tenía y su envidia por ese lugar que ella deseaba, esperaba que esa noche tuviera alguna loa.

—Y dime, ¿cómo te estás preparando para esta noche?

—Pensando cómo integrar a Rachel en el discurso de agradecimiento cuando gane —espetó arrogante, con otra sonrisa.

Al oír ese nombre los ojos de Quinn se desorbitaron.

—¿Ra-Rachel?

—Sí, _nuestra_ Rachel. ¿Conoces a otra?

—No... no; ¿qué tiene que ver ella?

—Rachel ha influido mucho en mi personaje. Ha sido a la primera que se lo comenté.

Por primera vez la expresión del chico mostraba algo de seriedad y sinceridad, mientras Quinn había quedado muda por el azoramiento.

—¿Tú… te comunicaste con ella? ¿La sigues viendo?

—No asiduamente, pero nos vemos de vez en cuando. Y como siempre me ha dado consejos invaluables.

—Vaya… Berry —susurró pensativa, formando su imagen en su cabeza.

—Está logrando un trabajo estupendo en el _off_; merece más que nadie lo que ha ganado. No me cabe duda de que la ancha Broadway la está esperando.

La rubia asintió, ausente. No supo por qué, pero pensar en Rachel y escuchar su nombre en la boca de alguien más que no fuera ella misma, devino en recuerdos de una noche en particular, llena de dudas y sorpresas…

—Sí… lo sé, lo sé…

—Dime, chica sexy, ¿qué harás luego? Mañana vuelo a San Diego, y estamos en Beverly Hills; ¡vámonos de juerga! Prometo no mencionar en absoluto con quien te vayas a la cama esta noche.

Ese comentario malicioso despertó el trance en el que se había sumido en esos breves segundos.

—Veo que no solo tu soberbia perdura. Continúas siendo tan idiota como siempre.

El sonido del teléfono llamando dentro de su clutch interrumpió la contestación que aquél iba a darle.

Quinn tomó el teléfono y observó la pantalla con una sonrisa. Era su madre.

—Mamá… —contestó con rapidez.

—_No, Quinn, soy la señora Bransen..._

—¿Karen? —preguntó extrañada; Karen era la vecina de toda la vida de su madre—. ¿Qué… sucede? —inquirió de pronto con el pecho agitado.

—_Escúchame bien Quinn, no quiero que te alteres, pero ha sucedido algo con tu madre… Debes venir cuanto antes..._


	4. Arpegios de primavera

¡Qué días de locos! Gracias mis cortesanas por estar al pendiente y especular _incredibilidades _jajaj. ¡Vamos, que ya hay que depurar todo el alcohol de fin de año!

Felicidades para ustedes también: paz-dinero, amor-cariño y sexo-arrimadita… y ropa interior [la ropa interior siempre grita diversión o algo así (es evidente que sigo con mi trauma de la ropa interior)], así que eso deseo para ustedes, y un abrazo enorme, por supuesto. No les dije que las extrañé, pero las extrañé =)

Veamos qué pasa por aquí. La trama ha retrocedido a partir de un suceso y luego transcurre, hasta acomodarse con el tiempo presente de la redacción. Hubo un pequeño error en el capi anterior, ya que eran 8 meses, no 7 (no concordaban los hechos de otra forma).

Sí… MP es un idiota, pero pobre Lea… se siente sola y presionada… ¡digo Rachel! ¡Rachel!

Y lo único que voy a decir es que No fue el mayordomo…

¿Seguimos con la intriga?

Fuegos de verano para ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro meses antes…<strong>

**New York**

Rachel observaba las paredes de la cabina de la sala de ensayo con una insistida media sonrisa, sintiendo frío. Por más que se encontrara en I.U.B Studios, una de las salas mejores equipadas de New York, y en un sitio tan familiar y propio como aquél… no lograba dejar de sentir las infatigables olas de escalofríos azolarle la espalda.

Tragándose el nudo de temor que le apretaba la garganta cerró los ojos unos instantes.

Debía hacer un esfuerzo, no podía defraudar a Kurt y su intento de que saliera de la cápsula que la mantenía esos últimos meses sin prácticamente aire.

Lo miró detrás de la ventana acústica, elevando hacia él y a su amigo, pendiente de las consolas, su dedo índice, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de ambos.

Kurt le entregó su más cálida sonrisa y eso la hizo sentir mucho peor.

Su amigo estaba feliz y no era para menos; muchas cosas comenzaban a suceder en el matrimonio Anderson-Hummel. Pronto formarían una familia y ella se encontraba exultante de dicha, al igual que todo el grupo; bastaba que uno de ellos pasara por un buen momento para que el resto fuera igual de dichoso, así como alcanzaba que uno de ellos estuviera mal para que el resto la pasara del mismo modo.

Del mismo modo que Blaine y Kurt estaban transcurriendo uno de los momentos más especiales de sus vidas, Rachel venía arrastrando ese período de malestar e incertidumbre, a pesar de haber recibido la oferta laboral que tanto había esperado desde antes del invierno.

Por esos acontecimientos tan dispares, el grupo fluctuaba entre esas dos emociones casi a diario.

Que las puertas de ese estudio se hubieran abierto para Rachel Berry exclusivamente, había sido por intervención de Kurt; el chico le había propuesto esa opción para que comenzara a rearmar la confianza en sí misma que venía tambaleando hasta con el más leve de los soplos. Por eso no quería decepcionarlo.

El motivo de ese estado era doloroso y preocupante: se debía a los ataques de ansiedad que venía sufriendo, y a la férrea insistencia de que no concluyeran en ataques de pánico.

Rachel no estaba bien, y eso no solo descolocaba su mundo personal, sino el de todos los que la rodeaban y la amaban.

En cualquier otra circunstancia habría tomado medidas más eficientes y rápidas, no temía a los médicos. Los ataques de ansiedad y de pánico tenían que ver con sucesos empíricos, no se contagiaban por ósmosis, ni se heredaban por palabra… no obstante, lo que a ella le pasaba se había convertido en un completo sinsentido. Y la culpable era… Quinn, o mejor dicho la Quinn que no existía materialmente a su lado, y que sí se alojaba en su inconsciente.

Rachel continuaba con las esporádicas imágenes de la mujer en sus sueños, pero éstas, con el correr del tiempo, habían redoblado la apuesta en intensidad y escenarios. Estos últimos eran más elaborados y tétricos. Veía a la joven dentro de en una habitación ensombrecida, rodeada de paredes sucias y sin ventanas; cuando la mirada bajaba el suelo se veía inundado con agua turbia, y le cubría los pies. La Quinn de su inconsciente susurraba palabras incomprensibles con voz ronca, casi irreconocible, y se las mascullaba a una integrante más que se encontraba dentro de esos sórdidos muros. A ella. Rachel estaba en esa misma habitación.

Luego de ese primer episodio nocturno, la angustia había crecido íntimamente en su cuerpo, acompañándola día y noche. De pronto la recurrencia de esas imágenes aparecía en los momentos menos pensados, causándole una fuerte opresión en el pecho, seguida de taquicardia y luego temor. Esos ataques, evidentemente de ansiedad, eran tan fuertes que hasta solían dejarla por unos minutos sin el don más preciado que poseía: su voz.

La primera vez que había sucedido esa catástrofe, porque así lo veía ella, se encontraba con Fran, su agente, recorriendo el teatro que sería el hogar de su nuevo musical, antes de la llegada de algunos empresarios y técnicos.

Ambos ya habían pasado por los camerinos y después entraron a una pequeña sala acústica y antisonido, donde jugueteando, ella había querido elevar unas notas musicales, y lo único que le salió del pecho fue su respiración agitada. Quiso pasar desapercibida e hizo algunos comentarios banales, suspirando con pesadez, pero ya una fina capa de sudor le había empapado la frente.

Fran la había observado extrañado, y Rachel simplemente había huido de allí con presteza.

La noche anterior había discutido con Matthew, y supuso que los nervios perduraron hasta ese día, por esa razón lo había dejado pasar.

Claro… eso era porque todavía no le había pasado con Beth, y cuando sucedió, la devastó; frente a su hermana sus sueños se volvían realidad.

De pronto Quinn Fabray había pasado a ser parte de sus diálogos y horas de paseo, parte de las conversaciones que sostenía la madre con sus hijas y algunas acotaciones entre las adultas sin la presencia de la pequeña.

Su madre se lo tomaba de forma muy natural, ya que era un proceso lógico de reconocimiento e identidad, pero Rachel no. Hablar de Quinn la incomodaba, la llevaba a un pasado que no quería recordar.

Algo había sucedido con ella, algo había pasado en su interior que la llenaba de ansiedad y enojo. Rachel tenía una vida "perfecta"; nada había sucedido como para que de pronto estuviera en esa posición tan desvalida.

Lo peor de todo era que repercutía en su trabajo, como en ese momento, donde en vez de sentir la seguridad de un lugar familiar, de la compañía de su hermano de la vida y un ingeniero en sonido apuesto y simpático, los escalofríos lograban su cometido, dibujando los poros en la piel desnuda de sus brazos.

¿Tenía miedo de cantar? ¿Era eso? Cantar era su vida, ¿y tenía miedo? Actuar y cantar la elevaron a ese sitio donde los sueños más hermosos convivían, y fue premiada allí, y ahora… ¿ahora la vida le pagaba de esa manera? ¿Qué haría cuando comenzaran los ensayos del musical?...

—_¿Lista, preciosa?_

La voz del rubio detrás del vidrio la extrajo de su profundo ensimismamiento. La chica tragó saliva, se colocó los cascos y se ajustó la coleta alta.

—Claro, manda la pista —soltó con energía.

Los acordes de _Too far gone_, de Sixpence inundaron sus oídos después de la petición; pudo ver antes de cerrar los ojos como Kurt extendía las manos, arengándola a que expulsara todo lo que retenía en su interior, y así lo hizo.

La letra se enredó a su cuerpo dándole vida a las cuerdas vocales que trabajaba incansablemente, rasgaba esos mismos ladrillos que la encerraban, rompiéndolos con furia y deleite a la vez. Podía sentirlo en sus manos sudadas, entre sus senos, bajando hacia el ombligo, reteniendo allí esa emoción.

Tenía todo lo que quería, no necesitaba que nadie la buscase ni la levantara del suelo, porque ella se levantaba de los escombros como solía hacerlo desde que tenía memoria, porque poseía el sosiego de la estabilidad y la rutina que la mantenían segura y salva… entonces por qué motivo sentía esa horrible sensación en su garganta…

Muy rápido se movía ese puño acerado que regresaba para derretirle la voz que tanto amaba…

De pronto un rostro surcado por la inquietud y las sombras se le dibujó nítidamente delante de los párpados a oscuras, Quinn lloraba, con los cabellos larguísimos cayéndole sobre el rostro, recargándose contra esas paredes mugrientas como si el suelo se moviera bajo sus pies; en un segundo sus ojos enormes y torturados se enfrentaron a ella de tal forma que la asustó, e hizo desorbitar su propia mirada llorosa.

Rachel se detuvo abruptamente con un gemido ahogado.

—Carajo —balbuceó, quitándose los cascos de un manotazo, se cubrió la boca con las manos, volteándose para que su pequeñísimo público no la viera.

Dejó el auricular sobre una banqueta, y se secó trémulamente el sudor de la frente.

"_Déjame en paz Quinn, te lo ruego"_, se susurró desesperada. Las primeras lágrimas abarrotaron su mirada y fue tarde para fingir control, no lo tenía, se le iba como suspiros.

La portezuela de la cabina se abrió, unos pasos suaves entraron y una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

—Estrella —murmuró Kurt, obligándola a que lo enfrentara.

—Lo siento… no puedo... —susurró ella con una angustia que se palpaba.

—Rachel… —dijo el chico, dibujando una mueca triste en su rostro.

Su amiga lo miró con ojos implorantes.

—Kurt, sácamela de la cabeza, sácamela de la cabeza —rogó, permitiendo que aquél la abrazara con fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>Riverside, California<strong>

Quinn apuraba el paso por la enorme playa, queriendo llegar lo antes posible a su tráiler y encerrarse allí en lo que quede de día.

Realmente se le hacía cada vez más difícil continuar con su vida normal. Se había vuelto huraña y solitaria; no quería a nadie cerca, y los que intentaban retirarla de su aislamiento, se convertían en enemigos momentáneos a los cuales detener en seco con dos palabras y voltear la cara después, para encerrarse en alguna habitación o su tráiler en su defecto.

Había dejado de participar en salidas nocturnas, y si desde hacía un buen tiempo había sosegado su espíritu festivo, evitando todos los eventos _glam_ y snobs que estaban a su alcance, los últimos tres meses fueron de una ausencia total. Únicamente se trasladaba con el set de filmación a las diferentes locaciones que lo requería y nada más. Como Riverside, la ciudad a la que habían llegado hacía cuatro días.

Una de las cosas que más le dolía era rechazar la compañía del excelente y divertido equipo de trabajo que se había logrado con el correr de las grabaciones. Casi todos eran maravillosos, salvo un par de idiotas, muy buena gente y contados amigos; pero Quinn no tenía ganas de nada, se arrastraba sobre ella misma, dedicando sus horas a maquillar su fantasmagórico rostro y evitar, a toda costa, la realidad.

Su vida había cambiado de un día para el otro, más precisamente desde esa llamada que había terminado con su noche de fiesta de una forma siniestra y categórica…

—¡Quinn… Quinn!

Ella no se volvió a la voz que la llamaba insistente, solamente intentó seguir su camino, mas fue detenida después de unos metros por una mano en su brazo.

—¡Demonios, Fabray; no seas tan cría!

Esa cría se giró hacia Satina con verdadero fastidio.

—Ya he dicho que no quiero ir al maldito restaurante mexicano. ¿Te ha mandado Morgan? Dile que se vaya al diablo y también…

Su contrapunto, la actriz que encarnaba a la heroína tierna y benevolente, la aferró más del brazo, observándola con incomprensión en sus ojos azules.

—¡Ya jodida Quinn, nadie me manda! ¡Yo quiero que vengas, y me importa un carajo los demás! —exclamó, entregándole toda su sinceridad y preocupación en ese gesto.

Era tan simple lo que Satina le comunicaba, zarandeando su cuerpo, como si quisiera despertarla de esa larga ensoñación en que se veía sumida.

La rubia se desligó del pañuelo que cubría su cuello con la mano libre; se sentía ahogada y muy arrepentida por su actitud a pesar de todo. No podía evitar ser miserable con la poca gente que se había quedado a su lado, incluso con su maltrato y destrato, y mucho menos con las que realmente le importaban, como esa pelirroja excéntrica y cariñosa.

—Discúlpame, Sat… no es un buen día para mí…

Aquélla le soltó el brazo con un resoplido.

—Hace meses no es un buen día para ti; y te aseguro que yo lo siento más que tú.

Quinn tragó saliva, pestañeando rápidamente para que sus lágrimas no comenzaran a humillarla una vez más.

—Tal vez… tal vez tengas razón.

Satina ubicó sus brazos en jarra.

—Si no hablas, estallarás.

—Ojalá pudiera hacerlo… estallar y que todo terminase en segundos...

—Diablos, espero que sepas la mierda que dices, porque llamaré a tu madre para…

—Tú no llamarás a nadie —le advirtió, apretando las mandíbulas.

La pelirroja hizo un mohín.

—Muy bien… ¡Ahí quería llegar! —la señaló con un dedo—. Es la última vez que te lo preguntaré. Esto tiene que ver con tu madre, porque no me creo la mierda que me dijiste cuando volviste de Lima, y todo lo que me dices cuando regresas todas las semanas…

La otra bajó la cabeza, consumida por una tristeza enorme. Satina estaba en lo cierto, si no hablaba iba a estallar en miles de pedazos, y sería carne fácil para muchos.

—Sí… —aceptó en un murmullo.

Escuchó otro resoplido de su amiga y unas manos que la tomaron de los hombros.

—Al diablo con los tacos y las tortillas; tú y yo hablaremos.

Presa del miedo, Quinn negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No jovencita, tú… tú te irás a comer tacos y… luego conversaremos.

—¿Eres consciente de cuántas veces me embaucaste con esa mirada sensual y esa voz ronca las últimas semanas? Conmigo no funciona, me gustan los tipejos…

Por primera vez en ese día Quinn sonrió, encontrándose con su mirada, y ya no pudo más; sin otra palabra saltó a los brazos de la pelirroja, sollozando.

Se sintió inmediatamente abrazada, sostenida, y para ella eso era un paraíso.

—¿Me dirás qué sucede? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Sí… no ahora, cuando regreses. Ve a comer tacos antes de que algún fanático nos eternice abrazadas y nos muestre por Internet —musitó Quinn, separándose rápidamente con una mueca avergonzada, a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas.

Otra de las desventuras que la sobrevolaban eran esos arranques de bipolaridad y poco contacto corporal; se convertía lentamente en un monstruo.

Una sonrisa brillante cruzó por el rostro de Satina, mientras se acercaba a ella con picardía y volvía a tomarla en brazos.

—Si van a eternizar a las dos delicias de Dementia, que sea cuasi pornográfico —bromeó, lanzándose a su cuello con una carcajada.

La otra delicia de la serie rió, agradecida por tenerla y que fuera de esa manera. Con una mueca, se desligó de su abrazo después de varios segundos.

—Vete ya, insoportable —le dijo, retrocediendo finalmente hasta su tráiler.

—Mentiré por ti.

Asintiendo, la pelirroja se alejó y Quinn entró, cerrando la portezuela de un golpe para caer contra ella pesadamente.

Sin la presencia de la chica ya no tenía ganas de reír. Satina Weber, actriz de apenas veintitrés años, se había convirtió en su amiga desde que se conocieron, dos años atrás. Quinn no ostentaba muchos amigos; era casi imposible para ella entregarse a alguien enteramente en ese universo, donde desde los veintiuno había luchado por conseguir un lugar, y donde a partir de los veintidós lo había obtenido.

Tampoco era conveniente mostrarse totalmente al natural; si bien no le costaba fingir, porque lo había hecho la mitad de su vida, había elegido la prudencia. Si hubiera querido acallar los rumores que hablaban de su sexualidad lo habría hecho, sin embargo era el monumento a la discreción al mismo tiempo que vivía una vida que cada vez le pesaba más.

De esa misma forma sus "secretos" permanecían en absoluta reserva, pero esta vez por pura fuerza del destino.

A nadie más que a ella le importaba que tenía una hija que en los meses de verano cumplía años; una niña bellísima, rodeada del amor que merecía y que ella no pudo darle, por más intentos estúpidos signados en su adolescencia.

Sí, eso no había saltado a la luz, y la hacía sentirse más negadora; la hacía sentirse pura basura sin saber por qué. Esencialmente solo a ella le importaba que tuviera una hija.

Se llevó la mano a la frente de pronto sudorosa, queriendo borrar sus pensamientos, pero ellos seguían allí, atormentándola.

Si aquel secreto no se sabía, existía uno que a medias se dibujaba delante de los otros. Quinn poseía una madre lejos del escrutinio de cámaras y el reconocimiento… y un padre entre las sombras de la notoriedad; adoraba a la primera, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas… y odiaba al segundo. Lo detestaba tanto que ese odio le bebía toda la sangre de sus venas, reemplazándola con veneno.

Apretando los labios para no lanzar un gemido se arrastró hacia el suelo, abrazándose desconsolada. Sus pensamientos grises la llevaron a los recuerdos, y allí se quedaron…

Ese pasado invierno le había cambiado la vida para siempre; aquella llamada dentro de la opulenta entrega de premios en una de las ciudades del sueño americano, había sido el comienzo de su derrota.

Cómo pudo Quinn habló con Satina, se disculpó con St. James y regresó al hotel para mudarse de ropa y hacer un equipaje mínimo. Tenía que regresar a Lima con urgencia…

No recordaba cómo había hecho ese camino, lo único que tenía en la memoria era el rostro de Satina, que la había acompañada en todo momento, y la angustia, una angustia que se fue multiplicando a medida que pasaban las horas.

Había vuelto a hablar con Karen Bransen, y recién en esa segunda llamada había podido aceptar algunas palabras que calmaron su tétrico estado de nervios, y aceptar que su madre no hablaría por el momento, porque descansaba.

¡¿De qué podría descansar; qué sucedía?!

Entre cientos de interrogantes y una terrible sensación de despojo, dos horas después había abordado un avión.

Jamás pensó en encontrarse con el panorama que se le había revelado ni bien cruzar el vano de la puerta de la casa de su infancia; no solamente había regresado después de años, sino que la había recibido una mujer devastada y… golpeada.

Había hallado a su madre con visibles signos de violencia en su rostro, junto a un llanto que intentaba contener a duras penas; su corazón se rompió en ese momento, su confusión fue más allá de su límite, y solo pudo tomarla en brazos.

¡¿Cómo sucedió?! ¡¿Desde cuándo recibía ese maltrato?!

Tantas preguntas habían estallado en un segundo, intentando volver con su memoria a épocas más felices, cuando esa mujer viajaba a Los Ángeles para quedarse unos días con su hija, y disfrutar de semanas enteras juntas, entre trabajo, paseos y sol.

Desde que había dejado Yale había pisado Lima nada más que dos veces. Su madre era la que se trasladaba donde sea que su hija se encontrara, y en ese entonces no había visto ninguna indicio de ese padecimiento que ahora se le develaba cruelmente.

Al parecer, Judy era muy buena actriz, como su hija, porque ni en llamadas ni en presencia había notado algún indicio de ese infierno.

Ese largo día invernal, al otro lado del país, había comenzado la pesadilla para ella, mientras que para su madre lo había hecho mucho antes.

El nombre exacto de ese sueño pútrido y siniestro llevaba su propia sangre, y un rótulo que no había escuchado ni mencionado desde hacía diez años, Russel Fabray.

No era ningún un misterio que ella había sido primero la hija del encantador alcalde, y en los últimos dos años la del senador de Ohio, no obstante cada vez que se mencionaba ese nombre entre conocidos y desconocidos, Quinn evadía preguntas y respuestas rápidamente, consiguiendo que ese lazo nominal se perdiera en el aire, como si jamás hubiese existido.

Sin embargo las vueltas de la vida le enseñarían que todo lo que se quería perder, de alguna forma u otra podía llegar a encontrarse, en este caso de la forma más hiriente y macabra.

Russel Fabray no se contentaba con las apariciones mediáticas en entrevistas o en actos político de mayor o menor envergadura, como tampoco le bastaba su rápido ascenso en el poder. Él quería más, siempre había sido así, por eso lo sedujo la política, y por eso había aparecido en la vida de su madre para sembrarla de amenazas y maltratos, porque quería más… y la hija menor se volvió loca.

Quinn se había abarrotado de ira y dolor, preparando una venganza en su mente que llevó a cabo poco después de hablar, discutir y llorar con su madre.

La madre poco logró hacer cuando su hija la presionó hasta hacerla confesar el tiempo que recibía la inexplicable rabia de su ex marido, y después de esa preciosa información mucho menos logró hacer cuando le informó que asentaría una denuncia por maltrato en la policía.

Nada le había importado a Quinn, ni los ruegos de su madre, ni el escándalo que significaría, absolutamente nada...

Solo quería que la máscara de encanto de ese hijo de puta se cayera de una vez, y que todos supieran quién era el flamante senador.

Sin embargo no todo había salido de la forma esperada. Quinn había recibido la caprichosa negativa de su madre; ésta se había negado a acompañarla rotundamente y entre sollozos, alegando decenas de excusas que para la joven no tenían sentido, nada tenía sentido al ver el rostro golpeado de su madre…

Decepcionada y sola había ido con la única ayuda que tenía: Karen Bransen. La misma mujer que le había avisado, aun en contra de la voluntad de su madre, la que fue valiente y a pesar de saber que se le avecinaba una situación más que complicada, acudió a lo más cercano que poseía Judy, su hija.

Con la buena mujer se había dirigido a la jefatura policial, y detrás de unas enormes gafas oscuras había pronunciado por primera vez el nombre de ese malnacido. Jamás olvidaría el rostro de la joven encargada que le tomó la temblorosa descripción de los hechos; una mirada completamente incrédula se había desorbitado, y una voz que apenas murmuraba les había indicado un mejor lugar para hablar.

Las dos denunciantes, más tranquilas y detrás de un escritorio se pudieron explayar con un poco más de libertad.

Quinn había preguntado en voz baja y llorosa qué es lo que debía hacer, y el procedimiento que había mencionado la novata la había enterrado en un profundo desaliento. Ella elevaría esa denuncia a las autoridades, pero lo más conveniente sería que la propia víctima presentara cargos, y esa determinada acción poseía una sola respuesta sabida de antemano: no.

Había vuelto a discutir durante horas con su madre, la había abrazado, había vuelto a llorar y el cansancio en su cuerpo la había desmoronado después de todo.

La amargura de saber que no presentaría cargos contra Russel la había devastado, a la vez que había perseguido las horas con pensamientos agotadores y con fantasías donde ella misma le rompía la cara a palazos.

La inactividad de su madre le había cercenado los nervios durante los pocos días que se había quedado. De nada habían servido los ruegos para que regresara con ella, para que se alejara de esa casa para siempre, porque Quinn había encontrado una negativa tras otra, provocándole una total falta de paciencia e incredulidad.

Su madre prefería quedarse allí, y ella no podía hacer nada más que alertar a la única mujer que por el momento podía ayudarla.

Con esa honda derrota se había marchado aquella primera vez, devastada, enojada, abarrotada de un sinfín de emociones que rápidamente dieron vuelta su mundo.

Una vez por semana entonces viajaba a Lima, y las llamadas eran diarias, dos o tres veces por día: cómo estaba, dónde, qué hacía eran preguntas comunes y hasta a veces cansadoras.

En esos cuatro meses de locura, Quinn había adecuado su propiedad en New Haven, el primer bien que logró comprarse en su vida, con la fuerte convicción de que ése fuera un hogar para las dos.

Esa casa había sido una de sus primeras inversiones, siguiendo los consejos de su madre, que quería que tuviera una propiedad, que algo tangible fuese de ella. Quinn no lo había dudado, así que invirtió, ya que acceder a una propiedad en Los Ángeles había sido imposible durante esos primeros tiempos.

Por esa razón, enamorada de los nostálgicos alrededores de su universidad, Quinn había comprado allí.

La decisión de trasladar a su madre a New Haven había cobrado una urgencia mayor cuando tuvo la desgracia de escuchar a ese maldito bastardo. El episodio había sido el peor de esos años...

Era uno de esos días en que Quinn estaba en la casa, el nuevo teléfono había timbrado y su madre lo recogió antes de que lo hiciera ella, como solía hacerlo. A los pocos segundos la mujer había quedado pálida, petrificada en su lugar; sin aliento, la hija había corrido hacia ella, le había quitado el aparato de las manos… y allí estaba él del otro lado de la línea, omnipotente y omnipresente…

Escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo la llenó de una repulsión no sentida hasta ese momento, y pensaba que no se podía sentir más aborrecimiento… La rabia estalló en cada partícula de su cuerpo y las amenazas comenzaron a salirle de la garganta como una retahíla aguda, con el angustiante eco del llanto de su madre detrás. Le juró que si volvía a acercarse todo acabaría para él, que ya tenía dos denuncias, que iría a buscarlo y lo mataría…

¡Qué ingenua había sido! Russel se rodeaba de poder y una impunidad que la había llevado por delante, más allá de esos segundos que él se había tomado para armar una defensa y exponerle su inocencia con una desfachatez insólita.

No había dado crédito a sus palabras ni a todo lo que sobrevino. Quinn solo quería que las dejara en paz, y al parecer era pedir demasiado.

Por más que cambiaran las cerraduras, por más que cambiaran las líneas y los teléfonos… Ellas estaban solas, totalmente solas y allí se dio cuenta, despertando horriblemente de su prolongado letargo.

Cómo bien sabía, las grandes decisiones que se tomaban acarreaban una gran dosis de responsabilidad, que debía cargarse a cuesta hasta el final, y ella había comenzado a tomar decisiones, una de las cuales llevaría a cabo con una llamada en breves instantes.

Quinn tragó saliva, siendo invadida por un temblor incontrolable y unas lágrimas que se atrevían a aparecer en el tortuoso silencio del aislamiento. Tenía que hacer esa llamada, debía hacerlo por su madre y asegurarle de esa manera la protección que se merecía, y que al parecer ningún organismo federal de justicia era capaz de darle…

Jadeante se llevó una mano al pecho, estrujando con ansiedad la ropa que la cubría; sorbiendo las lágrimas con la lengua escrutó un pequeño mueble con dos cajones a un costado. Se arrastró pesadamente hasta él y abrió el primero, extrayendo un frasco con fármacos; se había habituado a ellos durante ese período, como a otras costumbres muy poco nobles. Esa soledad insistida le reclamaba un flagelo dolorosamente inevitable.

Lo destapó con manos trémulas, descargó en su mano un par de pastillas y las tragó con hambre, a la vez que no alejaba sus ojos vidriosos de otro frasco, uno nuevo, contenedor de solamente tres pastillas amarillentas.

La primera dosis la dejaría para la noche, cuando nadie la requería, donde la dejaban en paz y los demonios jugaban con ella.

Tragó varias veces, volviendo a desplazarse luego entre nuevas lágrimas hacia el sillón donde había arrojado su móvil; buscó un número y presionó la pantalla. Al segundo la conocida voz femenina que la saludó aturdió sus sentidos.

—_Hola mi demencial preferida, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? Ayer me asustaste bastante. ¿Cómo es eso de que casi te desmayas en pleno set?_

Quinn apretó los labios con frustración, maldiciendo ese cotilleo persistente. Su representante podía estar en lo cierto, era su "demencial" preferida porque en verdad se estaba volviendo demente poco a poco, y aquélla ni se daba cuenta, no se acercaba, no hablaban como antes, únicamente cobraba su porcentaje y recibía chismes sobre ella a través de llamadas y rumores de otros.

—Nada serio, solo… solo no almorcé muy bien.

—_Bueno, remedia cuanto antes eso de no comer, porque para hoy a la noche te quiero espléndida, sí o sí. Tenemos un desfile en unas cinco horas; te estará esperando una avioneta privada… ¡Puedes creerlo! Podrías ir con Morgan, por cierto… y otro desfile mañana por la noche. Quiero tu presencia despampanante en los dos, especialmente para el de mañana… Tenemos primeros asientos para "VicSic"._

Quinn se aferró al teléfono al escucharla. No le gustaba para nada ese itinerario, y mucho menos el escandaloso tono que estaba utilizando.

—¿Avioneta privada? ¿_VicSic_? ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?!

—_¡Victoria's Secret, por dios, Quinn! _

A la que escuchando casi se le detiene el corazón. ¡Por nada del mundo estaba dispuesta a soportar una frivolidad como esa! ¡No iría a ninguno lado!

—No me hablaste sobre ello, Jenna. Te pedí que me dijeras antes sobre presencias en desfiles, detesto…

—_¿Cuándo, bombón? Estoy en el aeropuerto de Vancouver y me llegaron las invitaciones mientras hacía las maletas_.

—Cómo sea… necesito hablar contigo y me importa muy poco todo lo demás —insistió, levantándose ahora y caminando por el interior del tráiler como si estuviera presa.

—_Eso es lo que dices hasta que te diga quién va a estar presente. Anda, adelántame algo de lo tuyo ahora así no perdemos tiempo._

El ceño de la rubia se volvió sombrío.

—Créeme, querrás perder el tiempo conmigo. Lo hablamos mejor a la vuelta; nos quedaremos en Riverside una semana más y te necesito aquí.

—_No sé si podré ir para allá la semana entrante. Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, cariño. Vamos, háblame._

Secándose la humedad que quedaba en sus pestañas asintió, rabiosa. "Algo de lo de ella" implicaba a su interlocutora; si la indiferencia de su representante lo prefería de esa manera, lo tendría.

—Bien, espero que tengas un vuelo excelente, pero antes debes saber que renunciaré a la serie, Jenna… y no hay vuelta atrás.


	5. Arpegios de verano

Mis cortesanas, otro viernes y otro capítulo de esto que he dado en llamar… la putada que intenté y no me salió =( ¡No, mentira!… sí me salió; es que… bueno…

No puedo poner fechas, me desmayaría de angustia y sería peor. ¡Pero amame igual Ikuga!

Tranquilas, no se me confundan, todos los meses que se restan son antes del acontecimiento principal. Si se fijan en los arpegios, son una cuenta regresiva hacia el otoño, es decir, que ahora solo nos falta una estación para que la historia siga el curso del presente… y ellas finalmente se encuentren en un lugar que tal vez ni se imaginen…

Yo, por mi parte, voy a seguir regalando fuegos hasta que todos sean de verano, voy a insistir hasta que me vuelva vieja. ¿Me dejás?

Fuegos para ustedes, mis queridas, y pido por la paz en este bello mundo nuestro.

* * *

><p><strong>Un mes antes…<strong>

**New York**

_Sueños de la avenida río_ era un musical que había comenzado a arrastrar rumores a principios de verano, tomando fuerza desde el corazón de circuito _off Broadway_ a toda la comunidad teatral, esencialmente porque incluía a la última ganadora del _Premio Drama Desk_ como mejor actriz por el revival de _El violinista en el tejado_, gracias a la magnífica interpretación de _Chava_, una joven judía que terminaba casándose con el hombre que había elegido en contra de los designios de su padre.

No obstante eso, el musical tenía otro aditivo que atraía sobremanera a la crítica, y era la presencia de su compañero: Paolo Mazzei. El chico era un eximio bailarín argentino, con bases acrobáticas y gran destreza para todo tipo de ritmos. Fue estrella durante tres temporadas seguidas de la obra más excéntrica de danza y fantasía producidas en Buenos Aires durante la última década en ese país.

Cuando los productores y el director le habían propuesto la obra y a Paolo, Rachel no lo dudó; después de haber visto los videos de su trabajo había quedado fascinada. Él simplemente era magnífico.

_Sueños de la avenida río_ no solo simbolizaba seguramente su último trabajo en el circuito "chico", ya que se corría la voz de que la estaban esperando para protagonizar en la gran avenida, sino que representaba algo nuevo para ella, un reto que quería afrontar con cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

¿Qué decir del musical? Tal vez estaba hecho a su pequeña medida. Con solo leer dos páginas del libro se había enamorado de esos sueños entretejidos en la ribera del río East, durante la época de la segunda posguerra, con la gran escenografía del puente de Brooklyn detrás. Rachel había podido imaginar esas escenas sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Adele y Emmanuel, provenientes ambos de barrios marginales del viejo Brooklyn, eran hijos de inmigrantes y con un gran talento cada uno. Ambos se conocerían frente al mítico puente, observando con hambre de gloria las luces de una lejana New York para ellos, después de lo que había dejado la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Muy alejados del flamante "estilo de vida americano" que había surgido a partir del final de la guerra, la pareja protagonista vivía una realidad sumamente diferente.

Emmanuel era bailarín, Adele era cantante, y ambos se enamorarían dentro de una cálida, cómica y romántica historia de ideales y esperanzas, mezclada con aquello que los dos más amaban, el canto y la danza.

A simple vista estaba que no difería mucho de la realidad de las personas detrás de los personajes, y allí radicaba la originalidad que tanto se estaba buscando. Rachel Berry y Paolo Mazzei expresarían sin tapujos sus talentos y carencias de los mismos durante toda la obra. Así como Adele y Emmanuel pondrán a prueba su amor durante cuatro actos revestidos de las cuatro estaciones del año, y finalmente ambos cruzarán el río hacia sus sueños.

Aquel musical, si bien era un repaso nostálgico de sus años de adolescencia, igualmente representaba las adversidades y tropiezos de los que seguían su destino y luchaban para llegar al lugar deseado.

Tal vez por esa razón esa trama romántica bajaba de las tablas y se instalaba en la piel de estos jóvenes artistas, que habían congeniado muy bien desde un principio a pesar de un nulo castellano y un inglés bastante marcado.

—¿Qué me dices? —preguntó Rachel a su madre, ansiosa.

Shelby elevó una mano, sumamente atenta a la lectura del libreto. Después de unos segundos por fin levantó la vista, sonriendo con toda la cara.

—Es encantador, mi amor —dijo con un suspiro.

—¿Verdad que lo es? —murmuró la joven, apoyando el codo sobre la isla y recargando su rostro en la palma—. ¡Estoy enamorada…! Ya he empezado a estudiarlo.

—No podía ser de otra manera. ¿Cuándo lo recibiste?

—Fran me lo entregó ayer por la mañana; estaba más ansioso que yo el pobre diablo.

La madre rió, entregándole el libro junto con un tierno beso en la frente.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —murmuró, y luego de una caricia en la mejilla se ocupó de las dos tazas vacías que había dejado olvidadas por la excelente sorpresa de que su hija por fin tenía el libro del musical.

—Gracias, mamá. ¡Estoy tan feliz! No me quisieron adelantar nada hasta último momento —suspiró aquélla, jugando con las hojas.

—La sorpresa ha valido la pena, ¿verdad? —dijo Shelby sobre el hombro, a la vez que llenaba las tazas con café.

—Sí… No sé cómo he podido aguantar tanto —se quejó Rachel, haciendo una mueca.

—Pregúntanos a nosotros que tuvimos que contener a la fiera —bromeó la mujer, acercándole la taza mientras se colocaba frente a ella, al otro lado de la isla.

—Gracias por decirme que soy insoportable —murmuró sarcástica.

Shelby carcajeó, haciéndole un mohín.

—Emmanuel es un príncipe, pero Adele… Cielos, pareció haber sido escrita para ti.

—¿Tú también me dirás eso? —preguntó con una mirada llena de ilusión.

—Quien te conozca podrá jugarte muchas bromas —expresó, guiñándole un ojo.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

—Más que con "la joven judía Chava" no creo, y estoy hablando únicamente de Santana; es una irrespetuosa con la comunidad judía.

La mujer movió la cabeza, y tomó un sorbo de café.

—Siempre puedes recordarle que ganaste un premio y ella no.

La otra gruñó, imitando las irreverencias de Santana. Solo estaba esperando el momento de vengarse de su amiga.

—Ya, hija, deja en paz a esa muchacha —espetó Shelby entre risas—. Dime cuándo comenzarán los ensayos.

—Mañana mismo con las coreografías y en una semana con el repaso del libro.

—Beth estará fascinada de saberlo —masculló, observando desde allí a su niña, prendada del televisor como si los años se le fueran en ello.

—¿Ha hecho la tarea que le dejé?

—No, esperaba a que llegaras.

Rachel revoleó los ojos.

—¡Esa es una excusa de críos! Está demasiado perezosa y tu muy permisiva, mamá.

La madre le hizo un mohín juguetón, pellizcándole la mejilla.

—Yo soy la madre, y ella solo quería hacer la tarea contigo —expresó en un tono más elevado para que la pequeña escuchara—. ¿Verdad, Beth?

Rachel tamborileó los dedos sobre el mármol, siguiendo los movimientos casi nulos de su hermana que no quitaba la vista de esa condenada caricatura de moda.

—¡Sí, pero si Ral no la quiere hacer conmigo no tengo la culpa! ¡Y tampoco es muy _justo_ que digamos, porque estoy de vacaciones todavía!

Al escucharla, aquélla abrió la boca con indignación.

—¡Pequeña tramposa! ¿Justo? ¿Qué sabes tú lo que es justo o no? ¡Tienes que trabajar duro siempre, aunque no estés en clases! Llegué hace una hora y no me dijiste nada —consternada, Rachel giró el rostro hacia su madre y exclamó a viva voz—. Si no hace la tarea en los próximos quince minutos, madre, creo que tendrías que quitarle a Bram Stok. ¡Esa horrible criatura azul de brazos enormes vendrá a morderte los pies mientras duermes!

—¡Eso tampoco es _justo_! —se quejó la niña, frunciendo sus hermosas facciones hacia ellas—. Bram es un héroe, y no come pies; come verduras.

—_Justo_ lo que tú no haces —volvió a vociferar Rachel—. Entonces esta semana no habrá cuentos ni Melanie, Beth; eso está claro, ¿verdad? —amenazó la mayor sin moverse de su lugar.

Cada viernes por medio la mejor amiga de Beth se quedaba a dormir con ella, y como le había prometido desde hacía días que les iba a leer una historia antes de dormir, su pequeña manipuladora se había encargado de atormentarla desde el segundo uno de su promesa.

Es que las noches de cuento de la hermana mayor eran estelares, con lamparillas de varios colores por toda la habitación, escenografía improvisada y dramatización segura. A lo Rachel Berry.

Ahora sí, esa advertencia movió el cuerpo de la niña hacia la arcada de la cocina con los brazos cruzados e infinidad de mohines. Directamente miró a su madre.

—¿Eso es cierto, mamá?

—Mírame a mí mocosa; yo te dejaré sin noche de superhistoria —espetó la otra, entornando la mirada avellana, trabándola con aquella otra azul e igual de desafiante.

Shelby lanzó una dura mirada a la hija mayor y luego a la menor.

—Basta de berrinche, las dos. Beth, ve a buscar tus útiles; hasta la cena harás la tarea y Rachel te va a ayudar después de que hablemos… de adulta a adulta —reprochó, dirigiéndose a ella cuando la niña desapareció entre rezongos.

La implicada desvió al rostro imaginando lo que vendría, y se negaba a escucharlo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

La expresión del rostro joven decía mucho más que sus palabras atragantadas y mal distribuidas, muchas veces en personas ajenas a su recurrente tedio. Por supuesto que ese no era el caso de Beth; esos encontronazos con su hermana, no solo la proveían de una disciplina saludable, sino que en su interior la divertían. Adoraba sus rabietas, no así su madre.

Bien, lo que intentaba entonces hacer esta última era preguntarle, una vez más, sobre su padecer, ya que no habían hablado de ello desde su llegada.

Su familia y amigos estaban al tanto de sus sueños incontrolables y de los ataques de ansiedad que le provocaban, certeza que de una forma u otra terminaba con interrogatorios exhaustivos de cómo estaba, si había tenido algún episodio más… y luego concluían con la guillotina. Los _"debes hacer algo"_ y _"no puedes seguir así"_ estaban a la orden del día, y la hartaban sobremanera. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de haber buscado apoyo en los seres que amaba.

—Estable —fue su única respuesta, escondiéndose detrás de la taza.

Su madre entrelazó una de sus manos y Rachel se la aferró.

—¿Con Matthew?

—Con todo, mamá. Esperé tanto este proyecto y ahora que lo tengo no permitiré que _esto_ me lo arruine —musitó, comenzando a sentir esa familiar angustia—; no va a perjudicar mi trabajo, de eso puedes estar segura…

—Tal vez sea hora de que lo consultes con Lydia. Sé que puede darte otro panorama, y si no es con ella, bueno… derivará a otro profesional. Debes hablar libremente de lo que sucede con Beth, hablar de Quinn, de lo que las une…

Al oír la propuesta de su madre, Rachel se tensó. Oprimió levemente la mano de aquélla y luego soltó con suavidad.

—No puede ser que me digas esto… —susurró, con las facciones fruncidas por el enojo—. No necesito decirle a ningún psicólogo lo que sucede con mi hermana, porque no es un problema que requiera mi aceptación, y mucho menos voy a hablar de Quinn. Justamente no tengo nada que decir de ella. ¡Hace años no la veo y nos separan varios estados! ¿Qué podría decir de ella? —terminó siseando con el rostro bordó.

Shelby se inclinó hacia ella, contrarrestando su desafío y cólera con una extrema seriedad.

—Estás mezclando todo, hija. Desde hace cuatro años no has parado, y muchas veces te he visto obsesionada con la fundación —respiró hondo y continuó arremetiendo entre susurros—. Y evidentemente Quinn no está tan lejos como dices, y a la vista está por _todos_ los hechos que vienen sucediendo.

Rache resopló y se separó un poco de la isla, cruzándose de brazos.

—Algunos hechos son fortuitos, otros consecuentes… y los puedo manejar sin psicólogos. Aparte hablo contigo y con los chicos, no necesito a nadie más. Lo hemos resuelto así desde el principio.

La mayor resopló insatisfecha; lidiar con la testarudez de Rachel podría convertirse en una verdadera batalla.

—Pero estos tiempos son diferentes.

La chica apuró el contenido de su taza con ansiedad.

—Estos tiempos no son peores a los primeros y estuvimos solas, ni siquiera Noah intervino, y mira cómo nos fue… excelente.

—Al menos piénsalo, por favor —insistió, con un tono que demostraba pura impaciencia.

—Lo haré —mintió, sabiendo que no convencía a nadie—. Ahora cenemos en paz, te lo pido. Quiero que Anthony y tú me cuenten todo lo que tienen planeado para las vacaciones —agregó, zanjando el tema con una sonrisa.

Ya mirándola conciliadora, Rachel acercó su trasto al de ella con una mueca burlona, y se alejo de la isla con el libro en la mano.

—No hemos terminado de hablar, que te quede claro —advirtió Shelby.

—Veré si después de hacer la tarea con mi demonio rubio tengo ganas de escuchar cómo me sigues coartando mi libertad de expresión, mamá.

El sarcasmo de esas palabras se fue con el pequeño cuerpo que huyó de la cocina.

La madre negó con la cabeza, sonriendo al fin cuando se escucharon las voces rientes y pacificadoras de sus dos hijas.

Terminando también su café observó las manecillas del reloj marcar las siete de la tarde. Anthony llegaría en una hora, tiempo suficiente para preparar los diferentes menús para su familia, uno vegetariano, otro infantil y dos "normales"… Las cenas de los miércoles eran sagradas para las Berry-Corcoran, especialmente desde que formalizó su relación con Anthony MacCullin un año atrás, el guapo profesor del equipo de baloncesto de una de las preparatorias donde ella dirigía el coral y la banda de música.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa ante el recuerdo se le fue borrando lentamente.

Nunca le había dicho a Rachel que también ella pensaba en Quinn Fabray, y por defecto en la persona más cercana a ella, y eso no solo se debía a la etapa de reconocimiento que estaban pasando con Beth, ni al conflicto interno que transcurría Rachel desde hacía meses. Su hija no tenía idea alguna de que Judith se había convertido en alguien recurrente en su vocabulario.

Ninguna de las dos hijas sabía que estas dos madres mantenían una esporádica comunicación hacía ya un buen tiempo, por Beth… Y por supuesto, ignoraban que Shelby no había escuchado nada bien a Judy durante la última llamada.

Debía encontrar el momento para hablar con Rachel, pero aquélla se transformaba en alguien tan inaccesible cuando se hablaba de su antigua compañera de colegio…

Horas después la cena concluyó en familia, y luego la tarea entre hermanas. Sentarse junto a Beth todavía requería de una paciencia y tiempo absolutos, y así lo sería hasta llegar a la adolescencia. No importaba el esfuerzo, las horas y la entrega, ella y su madre lo harían toda la vida de ser necesario.

Beth era la chiquilla especial de todos. Era el ángel que los había unido desde Lima hasta New York, ida y vuelta.

Los primeros años de incertidumbre de Rachel en la gran manzana habían quedado atrás, hoy todos tenían su porvenir, sus amores incondicionales de siempre y ella… bueno, ella poseía un cariño enorme por un hombre y calor de vez en cuando en una cama, y eso debía bastarle.

Su vida era rica en sus amigos de la adolescencia y otros nuevos y entrañables; en eventos que la reclamaban y en el amoroso reconocimiento por su arte y trabajo.

También se sentía llena por un modo de vida que había elegido, injustamente llamado obsesivo por su madre, donde se entregaba por completo a aquellos que necesitaban otra voz porque la de ellos no se escuchaba… Sí, Rachel adoraba esa oportunidad que le habían brindado y que ostentaba orgullosa, principalmente porque la tocaba de cerca, tan de cerca que se le metía en las entrañas y en el corazón.

Por todas esas cosas ella se sentía repleta, y sin embargo…

—Siempre tiene que haber un _pero_ contigo, ¿no? —refunfuñó frente a la puerta de su departamento en el sexto y último piso de la calle treinta y nueve, en Murray Hill.

Entró a los tropezones con bolso, chaqueta, llaves, correspondencia y mal humor de casi media noche.

Tiró los bártulos descuidadamente en el sillón e hizo la llamada que como buena novia le correspondía antes de darse una ducha. Ya con sensaciones más aceptables después de los vapores relajantes del baño, se vistió con su piyama, abrió las ventanas, tomó su laptop y se metió rápidamente dentro de las sábanas.

Antes de que terminara el día le había prometido a Blaine que se conectaría unos minutos para recibir las últimas noticias que tendría la pareja.

Con premura acomodó varias almohadas contra el respaldo de madera, se recostó y encendió la laptop; se conectó en pocos minutos y por suerte la estaban esperando. A los pocos segundos el rostro extenuado, despeinado pero feliz de Blaine llenó la pantalla.

—¡Hola, guapo! —saludó Rachel, tirándole varios besos a la imagen ralentizada del chico. Carcajeó cuando los labios de aquél se acercaron a la cámara en respuesta a su saludo.

—_¡Hola cariño!, ¿cómo estás?_

—¡Ansiosa por noticias! No pude conectarme antes, lo siento…

—_No te preocupes, nosotros también nos atrasamos. Hoy a la tarde probamos las líneas de metro que cruzan Sacramento, y a Kurt se le ocurrió bajarnos en una estación que no marcamos en el mapa… ¡y nos perdimos!_

Rachel volvió a reír al ver las expresiones de su amigo y al escuchar la voz del mencionado protestar desde un lugar indefinido de aquella habitación de hotel.

—¿Desde cuándo Kurt se ha vuelto tan aventurero? —preguntó ella con sorna.

—_Desde que se casó conmigo, preciosa_.

—Desde que se casó contigo se ha vuelto un maniático…

—_Entre otras cosas_ —acertó a decir aquél, haciéndose visible en la pantalla con otro sonoro beso—. _Hola mi Barbra. Dime que estás bien, por favor_.

La chica los observó con culpa, deseando poder borrar de un chasquido todo lo que sus amigos sabían de ella, y así poder conversar sin obstaculizar ninguna charla con sus problemas.

Hacía dos días el matrimonio viajó a California, después de muchísima conversación entre el unido grupo, pero particularmente entre ellos, los involucrados principales.

Kurt y Blaine habían revolucionado la estabilidad de todos con una decisión que alucinó y mantuvo en vilo a la gran familia durante el pasado año y parte de ese, hasta que finalmente se decidieron a dar el importantísimo paso… y allí estaban, comenzando a cumplir el maravilloso sueño que estrecharía más el amor que se profesaban.

—Yo no importo ahora, solo quiero saber cómo les está yendo —masculló, jugando con un mechón húmedo de su larga cabellera castaña.

La pareja se miraba con el ceño fruncido y Rachel revoleó los ojos.

—¡Estoy perfecta! Y ya me llegaron las directrices que les dieron a las chicas para que me cuiden… ¡y no estoy de acuerdo! No agonizo y puedo valerme por mí misma; tengo un novio por si no lo recuerdan, y él sabe cuidarme…

Blaine y Kurt rieron con sarcasmo, provocando más frustración en la otra.

—_Sí, a kilómetros de distancia en sus viajes de negocios, y cuando está cerca, en vez de escucharte, está más pendiente del espejo que lleva en el bolsillo de su chaqueta Armani…_

La joven lanzó un gemido, entrecerrando de con un manotazo la pantalla, y al hacerlo causó vivas protestas en sus interlocutores.

—Es tarde, mañana comienzo con los ensayos y me conecté porque no puedo esperar a que me cuenten de una endemoniada vez qué está sucediendo allá, ¿y solo para qué?, ¡para que me hablen de Matthew! —exclamó, golpeando innecesariamente las almohadas de su espalda para acomodarse mejor.

—_¡Está bien, vuelve a la pantalla Barbra! ¿Mañana empiezas? ¡Oh, por dios!... ¡Mira nuestras caras de felicidad!_

—¡No quiero oír una sola palabra de mí! —volvió a protestar, caprichosa.

—_¡Bien, bien! ¡Te daremos todas las impresiones de esta ciudad de ensueño!_

Antes de acceder al pedido de Blaine, bufó; inflando su pecho enderezó la pantalla con brusquedad.

—_¡Ahí estás! Qué bella eres cuando estás a punto de dormir._

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza ante ese halago apaciguador.

—Eres un idiota, Blaine…

Las carcajadas de ambas partes se acompañaron unos segundos, e instantes después la mirada de Kurt se puso seria, y pareció fijarse justo en la de ella.

—_La temperatura aquí es agobiante, y para mañana pronostican un sol maravilloso para conocerla._

Al escucharlo y al ver como los esposos juntaban sus cabezas con ilusión conmovedora, la espectadora en la que se había convertido en ese último momento pestañeó, emocionada.

—Cielos… ¿y… cómo se llama?

—_Claire._

—Es un bello nombre, bellísimo… —masculló Rachel, sintiendo la humedad en sus párpados—. ¿Cómo es? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—_Su cabello es negro y lo lleva bastante corto, y por la foto, sus ojos también son negros… ¡es muy bella! Tiene veinte y quiere ir a la universidad... Lo mejor es que tiene todo el apoyo de su madre; también la conoceremos a ella mañana._

Aquélla sonrió, incrédula y feliz al mismo tiempo, secando por fin algunas lágrimas antes de que cayeran por su mejilla.

—_Oh, lloras mi princesa, no lo hagas._

Rachel largó un suspiro entrecortado junto a una risa igual de temblorosa ante los comentarios entrecortados de sus amigos.

—Es que… ha pasado tanto… no-no lo puedo creer —murmuró—; son tan jóvenes, y sin embargo entregaron tanto por este increíble futuro…

—_Los instrumentos no se irán, cariño, y Santana nos representa muy bien… a parte la tenemos extorsionada... No creo que nos abandone. ¿Tú qué dices, cielo?_

Blaine se había dirigido bromista a su marido, provocando su sonrisa.

—_Que las cosas vendrán para sumar más felicidad._

La joven asintió con amor, siendo testigo de cómo la pareja se besaba, sellando esa promesa cargada de sueños. Los acarició a través de la pantalla.

Quién pudiera entender las vueltas de la vida, con un Kurt distanciándose momentáneamente de la dramaturgia, abocándose en cambio a propiciar las condiciones para que los planes del matrimonio se dieran satisfactoriamente, a un Blaine dejando también un poco de lado la música y la composición que le había permitido vivir desde que había terminado el colegio y se radicó en New York, y con la que le iba muy en sus presentaciones solistas, para llevar adelante esas mismas necesidades de la pareja, poniendo fin a una etapa de juventud que se quería eterna, y tomando otra enteramente responsable.

Los amaba profundamente y se henchía de orgullo por ellos.

—Los adoro… Siempre han sido los primeros en todo… ¿por qué sería hoy diferente? —suspiró Rachel, secándose las profusas lágrimas que ahora sí dejaba caer libremente.

Los tres rieron y lloraron a la vez, abarrotando de complicidad aquella media noche de verano.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Ángeles<strong>

—¿Podría tener más cuidado con "eso", por favor? —refunfuñó Quinn por cuarta vez a un segundo hombre que tomaba descuidadamente una caja llena de pequeños jarrones y vajilla con un valor sentimental incalculable.

Colocó los brazos en jarra, examinando el constante ir y venir de hombres vestidos con overoles azules que salían de su hogar cargando sus pertenencias; cruzaban el pequeño patio soleado y las ubicaban en los camiones de mudanza sobre la calle.

Finalmente el día había llegado, se mudaba al otro lado del país. Regresaba a New Haven, de donde había llegado hacía más de cinco años, con el firme objetivo de llevarse a su madre con ella. Aquélla ya lo sabía, Quinn se había encargado de comunicárselo durante los últimos dos meses para que se fuera habituando a la idea. Por supuesto que había recibido un _no_ rotundo, no obstante los _no_ rotundos de su madre, y mucho más en esos tiempos, eran tomados con la mayor ligereza.

Simplemente se haría todo lo que ella dijera, ya sin discusión.

Por esa razón gastaría una fortuna para que una empresa de mudanzas llevara en dos camiones toda su vida. Y ella iría detrás…

Ya había renunciado a su vida en Los Ángeles, ya había rescindido los contratos que demandaban todo su tiempo y trabajo, por lo tanto su madre tendría que considerarlo, ella se encargaría de que así fuese.

No había sido fácil, claro estaba. Dejaba muchas de las cosas que habían cobrado un significado fundamental en su vida.

El fastidio generalizado del director, los productores y patrocinadores de la serie todavía seguía contribuyendo al escándalo, pero igualmente había provocado que quisiera marcharse lo antes posible.

Hasta había salido en algunos medios de comunicación cuando la noticia no se pudo guardar por más tiempo.

"_La joven estrella protagonista de la controversial serie Dementia renunció a su papel a mitad de la segunda temporada y un éxito rotundo". "¿No habrá llegado a un acuerdo económico? Dentro de esta escandalosa noticia, también se la ha vinculado con uno de sus coprotagonistas… "._

Como aquél, decenas de chismeríos baratos y mentirosos habían circulado las últimas semanas, desperdigando decepciones en sus compañeros, fanáticos, empresarios y hasta en su representante, que la había abandonado de buenas a primeras.

Desde entonces, Quinn no había hecho más que refugiarse en su casa, en San Marino, sopesando la angustia que la atravesaba como una lanza maldita, desahogándose con Satina, y mintiendo a otros amigos que no sabían la verdad completa.

Si bien era cierto que Russel no se había vuelto a acercar a su madre, la profunda depresión de ésta le corría a ella una carrera contrarreloj. A eso se le sumaba la inoperancia de un sistema de justicia que estaba a la vera del mejor postor, y en esas circunstancias el mejor postor era el desquiciado senador que tenía el poder de bloquear todas las denuncias que llegaban de su propia hija.

De un momento a otro estaba esperando el escándalo que no llegaba…

Si su madre se negaba a realizar las acciones legales correspondientes por el escándalo que eso acarrearía, bien, ella lo aceptaría, y de hecho lo estaba haciendo… solo hasta tenerla bajo su techo, bajo su cuidado. Después de ello, sí… todo, todo para que el diablo entierre a ese malnacido de una buena vez y les otorgue a madre e hija la justicia que tanto merecían.

Sin embargo primero deberían comenzar de nuevo, y era tan difícil… Toda su vida parecía detenerse en esos meses, sucumbiendo al maltrato mental y físico. No podía evitarlo. Lentamente había caído en un vicio solitario.

Solo por su madre se mantenía fuerte y dentro de todo lo posible, sana.

Examinó a Satina darle un par de indicaciones a los hombres con una media sonrisa; su secreto estaba a salvo con ella. Aunque se tratara de la única conocedora de la verdad, a Quinn le bastaba.

Lo que le había dicho a los demás fue harina de otro costal, que al mismo tiempo no estuvo tan lejos del vertiginoso panorama de su presente. Para sus allegados más íntimos ella se había hastiado irreversiblemente de esa vida de juguete, y una necesidad de cambios radicales la estaba llevando a realizar ese tipo de movimientos _cataclísmicos_.

No todos los días se dejaba un pequeño paraíso en San Marino para volver a la ciudad de donde se había salido, y que nada tenía que ver con playas, sol y celebridades.

Justamente de todo aquello deseaba alejarse…

Se unió a Satina dentro de la casa, dejando a un lado el inventario de todas sus pertenencias para arrebatarle una lámpara de pie que cargaba.

—Mueve el trasero. Si fuera por ti, dulzura, me iría para Navidad —ironizó, caminando hacia la salida mientras tomaba una banqueta en el camino.

—Si fuera por mí no te irías —gruñó la otra, cruzándose de brazos.

Con una sonrisa, Quinn le lanzó un beso sobre su hombro sin detener su paso. Se sentía bien al ver que no querían que se marchara, de hecho parte del elenco llegaría en cualquier momento, no contento con haberle hecho una breve despedida el día anterior en la casa de uno de ellos.

Suspirando regresó con su amiga, rodeándola de la cintura por la espalda, y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

Las dos se quedaron varios minutos recorriendo la sala atestada de overoles azules y del sol estival que se colaba por las ventanas, casi vacía ya. El panorama era desalentador.

—No empieces desde ahora… —pidió suavemente, apretando más su delgada silueta contra la de ella cuando escuchó un tembloroso suspiro.

—¿Y cuándo quieres que lo haga, cuando los camiones partan? —espetó Satina con la voz algo quebrada, acariciando a su vez los brazos que la estrechaban.

—Cuando _yo_ me haya ido —murmuró Quinn, sintiendo humedad en sus propios ojos.

—No es justo... —volvió a refunfuñar su cómplice, secándose algunas lágrimas.

—Pocas cosas son justas por aquí, Sat. Sin contar que éste no es el mundo que todos creen, ¿verdad?

Su amiga negó lentamente.

—Aunque no lo sea, tráela… trae a Judy aquí. La pondremos a salvo…

La otra resopló, descansado más su cabeza en ese hombro que tantas veces fue su consuelo.

—Lejos de todo para volver a empezar, recuérdalo. Mi madre odia Los Ángeles… aquí solo encontrará paparazzis, y ya no me encentro en este lugar.

—¿Empezarás a trabajar en New York? —indagó Satina.

Quinn murmuró algunas palabras en tono de broma, desprendiéndose del abrazo para situarse frente a ella.

—Lo que menos pienso hoy es en trabajar. Me tomaré un año sabático.

—¿Gastarás tu fortuna amasada desde los veintidós? No te alcanzará con los gustos que tienes.

Quinn carcajeó, acercándose en una actitud sugestiva y divertida.

—Acepta ser mi amante de una vez y despilfarraré mis dólares contigo.

Una bella risa estalló en el rostro de la pelirroja, dándole algunos toques de brillo a esos expresivos ojos azules.

—Por dios, cómo te echaré de menos —musitó, aferrándose a una de sus manos.

—Yo también, lo sabes —respondió la rubia, sintiendo que el cuello de su playera púrpura le apretaba la garganta.

Sus miradas se encontraron segundos después, y Quinn supo que se vendría una pregunta que de seguro la incomodaría. Conocía todos sus gestos.

—¿Irás a… verla?

La actriz rubia se desasió del agarre cuando concluyó ese brevísimo cuestionamiento. Dio unos pasos inseguros sobre el piso de mármol, peinándose de forma automática su larga coleta.

La mención de su hija siempre lograba retraerla de esa manera, porque Sat se refería a ella sin lugar a dudas, ya que era la única que sabía que tuvo una hija de adolescente, una que había cumplido diez años el pasado junio.

Beth vivía en New York, una Beth que no había visto en años, muchos, y en los cuales se había convencido de que era la mejor decisión; desaparecer de la vida de ella para no añorar lo que jamás tendría… ¿Para qué formar parte de su presente, si ya lo tenía armado con una madre ejemplar como lo era Shelby Corcoran?

Se retorció las manos con nerviosismo, y llegó a una de las ventanas del frente, distrayéndose con el césped del jardín.

—Estar tan cerca no me garantiza nada. Nada más quiero instalarme con mi madre y vivir un poco el frío de verdad; hace tiempo no me visto con un Bauberry sin morirme de calor… —balbuceó, fingiendo trivialidad.

No tuvo mucho éxito, un estremecimiento dibujó todos los poros de sus brazos desnudos a pesar del agobio de ese mediodía.

—Lo siento, Q —murmuró Satina detrás, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Quinn no se volvió, en cambio apoyó una mano sobre la de ella, nostálgica.

—Tranquila… es solo que… pasan los años y… no me acostumbro a hablar de _ella _con libertad sin que duela tanto —masculló, cerrando sus ojos con cansancio.

La mano en el hombro de la chica presionó más fuerte, girándola insistente. Se la quedó mirando por unos instantes interminables, hasta que metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus shorts y extrajo una tarjeta, suspendiéndola ante ella.

—Quiero que aceptes esto…

—¿Qué es? —se interesó Quinn, tomándola y luego leyéndola en voz alta—. Doctor Bensel... pero éste es tu…

—Abogado, sí —confirmó—, y detrás hay otro número, un contacto en New York, por si acaso.

Quinn frunció el ceño, apretando el pequeño rectángulo de papel en un puño.

—Que Jenna me haya abandonado no significa que esté huérfana de relaciones extramuros de California.

Satina resopló, mirando al techo.

—En este caso sí, cabeza dura Fabray. Volverás al mundo del que te fuiste sin mirar atrás, sin saber sus penas ni glorias. ¡Por supuesto que te hacen falta relaciones!

—Hay noticieros, buscadores de todo tipo y revistas a montones. Soy una estrella reconocida y…

—Y te cercioraste de alejarte de todos hace años —concluyó por ella—. Los números que te di son de mi gente de confianza, justo lo que necesitas. Roger también me dijo que estaba a tu disposición.

—¡Vaya, ahora también me quieres encajar a tu representante! —exclamó con ironía.

—Guarda la tarjeta y cállate la boca —finiquitó la otra joven, mirando satisfecha como su amiga, aún con resistencia, la guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón capri.

—¿Algo más, sargento?

—¿Festejarás tu cumpleaños en la carretera sin un puto café con malvaviscos?

Quinn sonrió, extrañándola ya desde ese preciso segundo.

—Tal vez me detenga a comprar unos _putos_ malvaviscos en alguna gasolinera.

Satina movió la cabeza tristemente.

—Estás chiflada. Lo único que espero es que no se te ocurra viajar así —le dijo, señalando su cándido atuendo de fin de semana.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Dejé un mapa y mi disfraz de _princesa bastarda_ sobre la cama.

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa, soltando más lágrimas. Con un gruñido deslizó sus brazos por su cuello y la abrazó.

—Feliz cumpleaños condenada belleza americana —susurró, escondiendo en su cuello a la que quería ser escondida.

Quinn se agarró a su cuerpo esbelto, respirando lo familiar, lo bueno que tenía y que perdería en pocas horas, sin entender cómo las paredes que trataba de erguir todo el tiempo terminaban deshaciéndose a cada intento sobrehumano.

La verdad era que no sabía cómo comenzar de nuevo, cómo lidiar con lo que se le avecinaba.

Al día siguiente cumpliría veintisiete años y lo festejaría seguramente en un motel, sola, tratando de pasar desapercibida, tal vez en la compañía de esas pastillas que la hacían olvidar lo tedioso que se le había vuelto vivir.

Sin embargo eso sería al día siguiente, mientras tanto se quedaría allí, entre ese bienvenido calor, en medio de una casa que se había quedado totalmente vacía.


	6. Arpegios de otoño

Siempre la espero, puesto que es una de las pocas que me demuestra que este lugar no está tan vacío ni es tan indiferente.

Gracias.

Por cierto, hace unos meses me he enamorado de este tema: _Kogane no chi_ de Yoko Kanno; tal vez sea un buen compañero de lectura.

Fuegos para ustedes, mis cortesanas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Horas antes…<strong>_

**New York**

Ella se detuvo después de lo que entendía como una carrera en la que ni siquiera participó, pero que sin embargo la había llevado a ese lugar. El panorama ante sus ojos le mostraba árboles por doquier, espacios abiertos donde el césped se pintaba debajo de un cielo plomizo y aún de día.

A esas alturas su cuerpo había desaparecido, había dejado de verse entera, y lo único que quedaba de testigo eran sus ojos, en una visión de primera persona, que de pronto se agitaron de un lado al otro, encontrándose con lápidas por doquier... Fue entonces cuando comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, recorriendo las veredas solitarias con jadeos resonantes y pesados.

Estaba caminando por un cementerio.

Ella gemía con un profundo sentimiento de desasosiego; podía escuchar perfectamente el pulso errático de su corazón y sentir como la respiración calcinaba su garganta. El viento que acompañaba aquella imagen tétrica silbó entre sus ropas, y éstas prontamente empezaron a mojarse por una lluvia que comenzaba a caer, torrencial.

Se desvió del camino marcado y atravesó una suave pendiente; con un pavor redoblado continuó caminando entre esas lápidas, a la vez que enjuagaba las gotas del rostro con sus manos.

Sus dedos quedaron suspendidos contra labios que tiritaban cuando la figura de una mujer apareció a poca distancia.

Ella se encontraba desparramada frente a una tumba. Sus cabellos rubios le cubrían el rostro levemente inclinado hacia delante, sus manos pálidas se apretaban a su pecho y sus hombros cubiertos por un sweater gris, se sacudían en un silencioso llanto.

Sin un atisbo de duda caminó hacia ella, tocó uno de esos hombros temblorosos y unas facciones sumamente familiares se elevaron lentamente, abarrotadas de terror y manchadas de sangre.

Aquellas manos blanquísimas también se veían enrojecidas por el fluido, pero se lavaban con la lluvia que caía sobre ellas. No así la mancha roja que también mostraba el pecho de su ropa.

Repentinamente, y como si de su propio cuerpo brotara, esa mancha oscura empezó a crecer desproporcionalmente, volviendo carmesí toda la lana gris ajustada a sus curvas por el peso del agua.

Las facciones de Quinn Fabray se torcieron ante su mirada de forma salvaje, y sus ojos sin vida la dejaron detenida en el tiempo cuando se anclaron en los suyos.

"_Ayúdame, ayúdame por favor"_, le imploró en un graznido aquella Quinn devastada por un mal que no se veía por ningún lado.

La imagen para la mujer que gemía sobre una cama se volvió roja por completo, la joven postrada frente a una lápida se bañó entera del efluvio que emergía de ella misma, provocando en la espectadora un alarido desgarrador.

Con ese caprichoso dibujo de su pesadilla, Rachel despertó con su propia garganta henchida de gritos y sollozos desesperados, incorporándose sobre la cama con violencia. Se cubrió el rostro sudoroso con las manos, sollozando ruidosamente.

¡La pudo palpar! ¡Pudo palpar a Quinn en su totalidad y había sido tan doloroso!

Había sentido la oscuridad que la rodeaba de forma pasmosa; más vívida que nunca. La pesadilla la aterró de tal manera, que sintió amenazantes unas manos desconocidas que querían volverla a la realidad.

Rachel comenzó a dar manotazos ciegos en la oscuridad, todavía embebida de ese horrible sueño.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Aléjate! —gritó, queriendo desasirse de aquellos puños fuertes que apresaron sus muñecas.

—¡Rachel! ¡Rachel, soy yo, cariño, despierta!

La voz alterada de Matthew penetró lentamente su embotamiento; al reconocerlo finalmente se dejó caer entre sus brazos, extenuada.

—¡Oh, por dios! —chilló contra su hombro desnudo.

—Tranquila, aquí estoy —expresó el hombre, alarmado.

—Santo dios… qué horror —musitó ella, apretando las manos contra su boca.

—Otra pesadilla, ¿verdad? —preguntó éste suavemente después de unos instantes, acariciándole el cabello.

Aquélla asintió, desprendiéndose ansiosamente de su abrazo para encender la lámpara de su mesilla.

No toleraba el consuelo, ya no; necesitaba otra cosa, necesitaba volver… y ese maldito sueño era la aseveración que estaba buscando para tomar la decisión.

La luz repentina quemó sus ojos empapados. Rachel se los secó con brusquedad, y fue rodeada una vez más por su chico.

A pesar de todo el calor que él quería profesarle, la verdad era que ella no se sentía cerca de nadie; hacía meses vivía una realidad paralela a su presente, solitaria y desgastante, la cual se basaba en sueños que tenían que ver con esa mujer.

Evitó otro sollozo, a la vez que intentaba abrazarse ella misma, y observó su mirada preocupada con pena y agradecimiento al mismo tiempo. Él era un buen hombre que lo único que quería era agradar a todo el mundo todo el tiempo, como fuera, y más a ella y a su familia en esas circunstancias de "vida juntos". Sin embargo ese tesón la ahogaba, la retraía más, consumiendo por completo su buena voluntad.

Por esa razón, en situaciones límite como esas, Rachel se sentía la mujer más miserable del mundo, ya que su razón insistía en que Matthew debería saber lo difícil que se le hacía entregarse a alguien, que lo había intentado en sus pasados años sin haber llegado a términos satisfactorios… caso contrario sucedía con su corazón, que del otro lado de la soga también tiraba e insistía, pero en guardar silencio y de esa manera no quedarse sola.

Rachel terminaba volviéndose mezquina, Rachel terminaba siendo una coraza entera y perdía su alma en el valeroso camino del amor.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, haciéndose un ovillo contra el respaldo.

Repasó concienzudamente todas las imágenes reveladoras de esa pesadilla, mientras tiraba de las cobijas para cubrir su cuerpo cubierto únicamente con las bragas.

—No, no lo estás —contradijo aquél, meciéndose sus cabellos despeinados—. Esto ya está rayando la locura y no lo permitiré más.

La chica se masajeó las sienes con un hondo suspiro, e intentó armarse de paciencia para el discurso que se le vendría encima. Mordiéndose los labios, miró su teléfono sobre la mesilla; eran las cuatro de la mañana, y tal vez cometería una locura, no obstante lo haría si eso significaría tener un poco de paz.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana Matt, y sinceramente no me encuentro en condiciones de soportar un sermón de madrugada —rogó ella en murmullos—. No me odies; sé que soy frustrante y me llenará de remordimientos si te enfadas, pero… necesito regresar a mi departamento en este mismo momento.

El rostro del hombre pasó de la confusión al intenso enojo.

—No me tomes por idiota, Rachel. ¿Me estás hablando enserio?

—Muy enserio. Debo… debo hacer algo, y te prometo que me hará bien, o por lo menos eso espero —concluyó, bajando la mirada atiborrada de culpa—. Y tú debes prometerme que no me preguntarás.

Con varios improperios y aspavientos, Matthew saltó de la cama y se vistió torpemente con su calzoncillo.

—¡Es una tontería! ¡Como dijiste, son la cuatro de la mañana y estás en mi casa! ¿Dónde estarás mejor que con tu novio?

Rachel dio un respingo al escucharlo, y mucho más por el tono que había empleado. Con una mueca recuperó su camiseta que andaba por allí y se la colocó.

Él no tenía la culpa… Así como no era responsable de la distancia que profesaba, tampoco lo era de la falta de comunicación que anteponía entre ella y su relación de nueve meses. Él no sabía qué clase de sueños la atosigaban, cuán intensa era la angustia que sufría; ignoraba quién era Quinn para ella, la estrella de televisión, la protagonista de series exitosas, el cuerpo de marcas internacionales, su compañera de colegio, la madre biológica de su hermana…

Matthew Peals desconocía gran parte de su pasado y presente, y no era culpable de ello en lo absoluto.

Ya vestida, Rachel encontró su mirada colérica, y una fuerte mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios la sacudió. No se echaría para atrás, seguiría con sus insustanciales planes aunque aquel hombre herido en su orgullo comenzara a patalear como un crío. Lo lamentaba, en verdad lo lamentaba…

—Me prometiste que no te enfadarías —masculló la chica, acomodándose el cabello detrás de sus orejas y algún rastro de lágrimas que quedara en su rostro.

El hombrón bufó, inflando su amplio pecho.

—No te prometí nada, no juegues conmigo —reprochó con voz profunda.

—¿Ni siquiera si te digo que haré algo por mí? ¿Ni siquiera así? —insistió, volviéndose un poco más implorante.

—¡Hazlo por la mañana!

Rachel negó con la cabeza, perdiendo la vista en la noche que se extendía detrás del amplio ventanal de aquella elegante y masculina habitación.

Si se ofuscaba de esa manera porque quería regresar de madrugada a su casa, no podía imaginar cuando se enterase de lo que iba a hacer después.

—No cambiaré de idea, lo sabes, cariño.

—¡Demonios, Rachel! ¡¿Me dejarás aquí como un idiota, sin decirme nada, sin hablar conmigo?! ¡Es el colmo!

La joven se mojó los labios. Ansiaba más que nada firmar las paces; él sabía sobremanera que de nada serviría llevarle la contraria, por lo menos eso sí le había advertido los primeros tiempos, y esa no era la primera muestra que tenía de ello.

—Confía en mí...

—Esto es ridículo… ¡Soy tu pareja o qué…! —refunfuñó Matt, dando pasos enfadados por todo el cuarto.

Después de observarlo durante varios segundos ir y venir, Rachel se llenó de ternura y palmeó su lado del colchón.

—Lo eres, por eso te lo pido. Anda, ven aquí galán.

Sus tonos bajos y reconciliadores estaban surtiendo efecto. Matt se detuvo con los brazos en jarra, dudando con muecas de todo tipo, pero después de algunas forzadas sonrisas más, aquél trepó a la cama, acostándose a su lado con la mirada en el techo y bufando sin cesar.

Por su parte, Rachel se aferró a él, necesitando su calor y perdón. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho enorme y duro. El latido de su corazón, la calidez y una mano que le acariciaba los cabellos templaron un poco el miedo enorme que la embargaba.

Dónde iría a parar, no lo sabía; lo único que quería era no perder la razón…

—¿Por qué siempre lo haces? —inquirió su novio en un murmullo molesto.

—¿Qué es lo que hago? —respondió ella, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Dejarme como un tonto enamorado incapaz de comprender tus arranques.

Una risa suave salió de entre los dientes de Rachel, que intentó compensar el mal trago y sus palabras con un tierno beso en su hombro.

—Porque tengo delirios de estrella, y porque Matthew Peals se ha convertido en un romántico incurable.

Esa burla juguetona no causó la risa que pretendió en su compañero de cama.

—Solo contigo, Rachel, solo contigo…

El hondo suspiro que subió y bajó su cabeza le hizo cerrar los ojos, y escribió sobre su frente todas sus miserias. En ese preciso momento Rachel fue consciente del daño que le podría causar a ese hombre, y se sintió más vacía que nunca.

Esa sensación de falta a la cual no le podía encontrar explicación, la acompañó todo el trayecto de vuelta a su departamento, media hora después.

Aparcó su Land Rover en la calle sin ninguna intención de dejarlo en la cochera, ya que volvería a manejar, y esta vez un trecho mucho más largo.

Se duchó, se vistió cómodamente, buscó una pequeña maleta y la llenó de ropa y pertenencias casi a ciegas. A medida que la claridad del nuevo día se colaba por las ventanas, el nerviosismo de Rachel aumentaba; no había mucho más para decir, ahora lo único que le importaba era alejarse de New York cuanto antes.

En ese estado esperó a una hora considerable para volver a ocupar su auto, y una vez dentro se tomó los cinco minutos que no se había permitido antes. Largando todo el aire de sus pulmones descansó su frente en el volante y cerró los ojos.

Volvería a Lima. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de estar en el único lugar que la había conectado a Quinn, especialmente en ese último, aunque el alma se le destrozara en el intento. Ya lo entendía…

Iba a romper la antigua promesa que hizo de jamás regresar, ya que siempre sostuvo que _él_ no se encontraba allí, sino en todos los que lo amaban, y así sería por siempre.

Presionó sus párpados con fuerza, apretando nuevas lágrimas de impotencia y tristeza. Luego las limpió con calma, empezando a apaciguar su respiración. Examinó el exterior, apesadumbrada; esa mañana de otoño sin sol se veía más sombría detrás de los vidrios polarizados.

Con otro hondo respiro buscó su teléfono para realizar la primera de las tres llamadas que iba a realizar durante ese largo día; las otras dos se darían más tarde, por lógica: a Fran para comunicarle que se ausentaría ese viernes de la ciudad por fuerza mayor, y a Matt, para sosegar preocupaciones y enojos. Si bien su novio no se había opuesto mucho más a que se marchara, su descontento y frustración habían sido evidentes.

Por suerte, para la comunicación que estaba a punto de hacer se encontraba demasiado lejos como para que la asegurada furia latina llegara hasta ella. En todo caso podría cortar la llamada si se complicaba, pisar el acelerador y problema solucionado.

Murray Hill se ubicaba a buena distancia de Downtown Brooklyn, lugar elegido por Brittany y Santana para vivir, después de tanta ida y venida de la pareja.

Allí, Santana desarrollaba una actividad que cada año la posicionaba en un mejor estatus, mientras Brittany se trasladaba a Manhattan por su trabajo, como sucedía desde hacía varios años.

Rachel estaba orgullosa de sus amigas, porque las dos eran las mejores exponentes en lo que hacían. Brittany Pierce integraba recientemente el cuerpo de danza del New York City Center, y Santana López seguía tocando la cima como la empleada estrella de una de las agencias con más renombre en el mundo de la representación de actores y músicos. Entre ellos tenía a su cargo las carreras de Blaine y Kurt, como no podía ser de otra manera.

Sin retrasar más el momento, Rachel presionó la pantalla varias veces y esperó con algo de aprensión a que el altavoz le crispara un poco más su endeble estado. Éste tardó breves segundos, y la voz adormilada y agitada de Santana la enderezó instantáneamente.

—_¡Rachel, qué sucede!_

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Todo está bien! Siento molestarlas… es que tengo que decirles algo importante —anunció precipitadamente.

—_Demonios, tú nunca llamas a esta hora; en qué estás metida…_

—Estoy a punto de viajar a Lima...

Bien, ya lo dijo, y como era de esperarse, un silencio palpable le llegó desde el otro lado del río, luego un murmullo y después un insulto.

—_Intolerable, Berry… llamar a las seis de la mañana es intolerable. Por lo menos si me dijeras que te separaste de ese idiota, pero no, me dices que viajarás a Lima… ¡En el estado en el que estás no puedes viajar a ningún lado!_

La chica dentro del auto apretó las mandíbulas con creciente irritación.

—¡No estoy enferma, entiéndelo! Deja a Matthew en paz, y ya no está en discusión el maldito viaje… voy-voy a volver…

—_Yo no seré cómplice de tu locura, no señor. ¡Tú tienes que hacerte ver por un psicólogo!_

Rachel gimió, golpeando con un puño la butaca del copiloto.

—¡Esto es el colmo, hablas igual que mi madre! ¡Maldita sea; quiero tu comprensión, Santana, no tus regaños moralistas!

—_Perfecto, no quiero comprenderte porque esto ya lo hemos hablado. ¡No estoy de acuerdo en que vayas!_

La testarudez de una Santana ya completamente despierta la sacó de quicio.

—Eres tan poco considerada… te mandaría la infierno si no fuera porque quiero que despiertes a Britt y me pases con ella. ¡Ya no voy a hablar contigo…!

La frase airada se le quedó en la garganta cuando un murmullo enfadado se le sumó a la negativa de su amiga. Hubo más ruidos, más carraspeos y la voz adormilada e igual de molesta de Brittany ya se escuchaba del otro lado; al parecer ya había puesto el altavoz.

—_Santana, no puedes ser más desconsiderada... Dame ese teléfono… ¡Dámelo!... ¿Hola? Hola, mi Barbra. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde te vas? No puedes irte, y si lo haces tendrá que ser con nosotras… y San no será una buena compañía en todo el día de hoy; ayer la báscula le marcó que está excedida en dos kilos. Asegura que le arruinó el fin de semana, ¿puedes creerlo?_

Rachel se permitió sonreír ante el comentario casual y despreocupado de la rubia. Por unos segundos se sintió un poco mejor.

—Por supuesto que puedo creerlo, estoy segura de que romperá sus stilettos de seguir así —ironizó, sonriendo un poco más, haciendo caso omiso a los murmullos descontentos que escuchó de la otra—. Escucha dulzura, estoy en el auto a punto de viajar a Lima. Nadie más que ustedes lo saben, ¿está bien?

—_¡En el auto! ¡Irás en auto!_ _¿Estás segura? Espéranos, solo unos días más... Podemos contactar a Quinn de alguna forma_.

Al escuchar ese pedido preocupado Rachel suspiró, negando con la cabeza como si Britt la estuviese mirando. No había vuelto a _hablar_ con Quinn desde aquella última reunión de egresados más de seis años atrás, antes de que ella se marchara a Los Ángeles, y verla… bueno, si la había visto aquella vez, y allí había terminado su aventura.

Por lo demás, Quinn había decidido desaparecer y Rachel no cambiaría ese destino por sus cuestiones personales, un día había querido hacerlo y no le salió muy bien. Definitivamente esos extraños sucesos de su presente los iba a resolver ella sola.

—Estoy muy segura, y no quiero hablar con Quinn. Llámalo conexión, comunicación estelar o como quieras, pero algo me está llamando, Britt. Lo siento en el cuerpo y ya no puedo negarme.

—_¿Has tenido otra pesadilla? Cuéntamela._

—Sí… —confesó, tragando el nudo en su garganta—. Esta vez ha sido más… cruda... no viene al caso de todas maneras.

—_Por cuánto te irás… ¿y los ensayos?_

—Será solo por este fin de semana, tal vez regrese el lunes o martes. Aprovecharé que mis padres no están así no tendré que dar muchas explicaciones; por los ensayos no me preocuparé, lo arreglaré todo con Fran a media mañana, al igual que con Matt.

—_Es una locura… ¿qué buscarás? Espéranos Barbra, un día más, por favor… ¡Se lo estoy diciendo, San, sí!_

Rachel entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa ladeada. La empatía de esa mujer era su debilidad; podía conseguir de ella lo que quisiera. Pero esta vez no...

—No cariño, no puedo —murmuró—. Y no sé qué buscaré; yo… debo ir, nada más. Necesito que estén al tanto y que le avisen a mi madre después de recibir mi llamado, únicamente a ella, se los pido. Solo deberán decirle que desapareceré unos días. Luego me las arreglaré a la vuelta; estoy harta de que me trate como si fuera una niña…

—_¡Eres una niña caprichosa!_

—¡Cállate, Santana! —le gritó al móvil, alejándolo de su oído.

—_¡Shelby se lleva mejor con las tartas de manzana de Kurt, y me harás decírselo a mí, que ni puedo tostar una rodaja de pan como para extorsionarla!_

Rachel hizo una mueca, ya con todos sus cables pelados, y se descargó con el teléfono prácticamente pegado a sus dientes.

—¡Se lo hubiese pedido a él si no hubiera estado en Sacramento! ¿Puedes quitar el altavoz, Britt? ¡Soy capaz de desviarme hasta Brooklyn nada más que para morderle la mano!

La actriz lo decía muy enserio, mas la carcajada de la rubia quitó bastante seriedad a su advertencia, y distendió el tenso momento entre las tres.

—_Maldita seas Berry, y maldita sea esa imbécil de Fabray… Sabes que te cubriremos, no tienes ni que decirlo. Pero si no nos llamas cada día de estadía, el lunes iré con la policía a buscarte. ¡El lunes, Berry!_

Amenazas Santana a la vista… ¿cómo mantenerse enojada después de eso?, se preguntó Rachel, la que apenas pudo murmurar una afirmación antes de que la otra terminara cortando la comunicación después de un rotundo "adiós y cuídate".

—Zorra…

Se mordió el labio inferior en reprimenda a esa fea palabra, arrojando el teléfono dentro del bolso. Terminó por encender el auto, muy decidida, y arrancó pisando el acelerador a fondo.

Necesitaba acortar las distancias cuanto antes...

En lo que respecta a la distancia propiamente dicha, ésta siempre se contempló como un modo de vida muy humano, que abarcaba a los valientes y a los cobardes de todos los tiempos.

El primero de los casos se dirige, sin dudas, a la ventura de recorrer territorios desconocidos y nutrirse de otras culturas, también para forjar mejores destinos y en el mejor de los casos, para enaltecer la dignidad corriéndose de lugar ante situaciones dolorosas, donde la única salida aceptable y honorable es justamente la distancia.

El segundo de los casos es un poco más controversial, y tiene que ver ni más ni menos que con "aquel alejamiento inaplazable, apremiante, por temor u otras razones, para evitar algún daño, disgusto o molestia"… la huida, en definitiva.

La distancia siempre había sido una condición en la vida de Quinn, una medida que había mezclado indistintamente esos dos paradigmas, y con la que había interpretado sus juegos más crueles, aun sin haber tenido consciencia de su significado.

De niña nunca se acercó a su padre más allá del espacio del brazo extendido que aquél despegaba de su cuerpo, y un brazo de adulto para un niño puede significar un trecho inalcanzable...

Con el tiempo ella adoptó esa penosa modalidad, sumada a una característica propia de las reinas absurdas, y lo imitó; cuando le resultó demasiado incómodo extender un brazo imaginó que lo hacía, retrocedió los pasos justos y desde allí observó al mundo con la barbilla en alto.

Los años siguieron pasando y se fue olvidando de la vieja premisa de "un brazo de distancia".

Quinn había aprendido a acercar, a desbordar de dicha y a aceptar que la mejor distancia era la que le proponía un mejor destino.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo abandonó todo. Dejó Yale, dejó lo apacible y conocido, y se armó de fuego.

Sin embargo nunca entendería tanto el significado de la distancia como con aquella primera que la llevó a recorrer la mayor cantidad de kilómetros de su vida, en un viaje que logró, en parte, cambiar su existencia.

El Imperio del sol naciente la había esperado con los brazos abiertos, y como bien cuenta su memoria, había conseguido socavar su espíritu, como lo hacía con todos los que pisaban esa tierra ancestral.

Quinn había aprendido y había sido más osada entonces. Había degustado otras sensaciones, como la velocidad contra su cuerpo, la disciplina del espíritu, o la sensación sublime de potenciar su fuerza y energía, y subyugar a cualquiera que osara desafiarla.

Con muchas de esas sensaciones seguía siendo feliz y con otras no, eso le demostraba constantemente que había un tiempo para todo, y que nada perduraba lo suficiente, porque las cosas debían ser de esa manera.

De muy pocas cosas se arrepentía. No se arrepentía de dejar, no se arrepentía de volver… pero sí lo hacía del hecho de no poder mantener. Mantener promesas, lazos y amor.

El pasado siempre regresa, tengas los años que tengas y estés con quien estés… Su madre se lo había recalcado siempre, y la que más se lo había demostrado había sido Rachel, una vez y varios años atrás, con esa extraña y sorpresiva aparición nocturna que todavía recordaba como si hubiese pasado ayer.

Tal vez la seguía reteniendo en su memoria porque había sido el único rostro familiar y querido que había aparecido en esos años. En lo que respectaba a los demás, parecían ser figuras lejanas que alguna vez hubieron pertenecido a su vida.

No se podía culpar a nadie por ello a fin de cuentas; poco se lograba mantener al pasado vigente, así como las promesas.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Quinn observó las calles de su vecindario, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el vientre. Estaba lista para empezar de nuevo; el osado viaje de regreso a New Haven había quedado atrás, el trastorno de la mudanza aún lograba ponerle los nervios de punta, porque a casi un mes de instalarse todavía quedaban cosas por hacer, pero todo marchaba bien.

De alguna forma se sentía realizada, sus planes habían sido un éxito. Si bien le había contado a su madre que renunciaría a las grabaciones, Quinn se había cerciorado de que ninguna otra información se filtrara; de esa forma ella jamás supo de su monumental mudanza y de ese viaje sorpresa, por supuesto.

Casi no había podido verla en esos dos últimos meses por todo el trajín, no obstante eso igualmente ya había quedado atrás. Sin dudas regresaba para llevársela de allí… pero antes de la gran batalla, la invitaría a almorzar.

Una vez viviendo con su madre y lejos de allí, Quinn tendría el tiempo y la cordura para acomodar su tambaleante estado laboral y emocional. Ahora lo único que quería pensar era en el rostro de Judy al verla entrar por la puerta, y disfrutar con ella de ese mediodía otoñal. ¡De repente el otoño no estaba tan mal!

El sol que tanto amaba y que ya se había ido de su piel ese día estaba oculto, pero a ella no le importaba.

Con una sonrisa temblorosa se ajustó sus gafas oscuras y se acomodó el gorro blanco sobre la cabeza, ocultando mejor su larga cabellera.

—Está bien aquí; puede detenerse —indicó.

—Estamos a un par de cuadras, señorita —dijo el taxista, observándola por el espejo retrovisor.

—Caminaré.

Su sonrisa fue suficiente respuesta para el hombre que asintió, y continuó con su mirada intermitente sobre ella y la calle. Aquél finalmente aparcó, Quinn le pagó y bajó del vehículo. Agradeció el gesto del hombre de bajarle la maleta, y de esa manera quedó sola en la acera.

Necesitaba caminar un poco. Tres horas de viaje completo sentada entumecieron sus músculos, así que tomó el asa de su maleta carrito y comenzó a andar por la vereda poco transitada.

Cuando pasó la casa de Karen, tres antes de la de su madre, recorrió sus ventanas cerradas; lamentaba que no se encontrara, ya que ese fin de semana el matrimonio Bransen había viajado a Illinois para visitar a su única hija.

Hubiese querido saludarla, abrazarla y entregarle algún presente como solía hacer; era una gran mujer que hacía más de la cuenta por su madre. Y Quinn nunca encontraría cómo agradecérselo.

Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, la joven subió el par de escalones, extrajo las llaves de su bolso y abrió.

Preparó una sonrisa despampanante, y el gritito divertido de "mamá" que la iba a acompañar quedó estancado en su garganta al ingresar. Respiró un aire extraño mientras recorría el ambiente en silencio.

Cerró con rapidez, se desligó de la maleta, bolso, gafas, gorro y dio unos pasos por el recibidor.

—¡Mamá! —llamó, dirigiéndose a la cocina, y la encontró vacía.

Con una sensación pesada en su cuerpo volvió al recibidor, dando más vueltas sobre sí misma.

—¡Mamá, ven a recibirme! —gritó con un nudo en la garganta, caminando hacia el comedor.

No era posible que no estuviera, ella no salía prácticamente de su casa más allá de los metros que la separaban de la casa de su vecina. Su estado de salud y la basura de Russel la mantenían dentro de esa tejonera.

Tragó saliva, ralentizando los pasos con un violento temblor que de pronto la sacudió de pies a cabeza.

Sus ojos se abrieron ansiosos al ver las luces encendidas y de pronto descubrió unas piernas extendidas del otro lado de la lustrosa mesa.

Ahogó un grito por una milésima de segundos y luego su voz salió desgarrada de la garganta, a la vez que sus pies se apresuraron a llegar al cuerpo tendido.

—¡Mamá! ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Mamá! —clamó despavorida, rasgándose las cuerdas vocales por la potencia con que expulsó la voz, al ver la figura echada sobre un charco de sangre.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, arañándose las mejillas mojadas de sudor y lágrimas que de repente brotaban a raudales.

Su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida yacía inmóvil sobre la propia sangre que manaba de sus muñecas caídas a los costados.

Con un alarido aterrado pateó el cuchillo ensangrentado y cayó de sus rodillas, tomándole el rostro pálido.

—¡Mamá! ¡Respóndeme mamá! ¡Aquí estoy! —vociferó, sollozando sobre sus facciones falsamente apacibles… y golpeadas. ¡Por todos los infiernos, estaba golpeada!

Quinn comenzó a respirar con jadeos hirientes que no entraban en su cuerpo; el llanto salía de su pecho como jamás lo hizo, temiendo lo peor.

—No… n-no… no puede ser, no me puedes dejar… ¡Mamá! —buscó desesperadamente su respiración en las fosas nasales y en la boca entreabierta, pero no la encontraba.

Desde su posición, con la visión borrosa logró tomar sus brazos flácidos, fríos y presionarlos contra su pecho de forma violenta, manchándose la ropa.

Se estaba quedando sin aire, siendo presa de un dolor tan profundo que estaba a punto de quitarle el sentido.

Despavorida, Quinn bajó la cabeza hacia el pecho de la mujer, su madre, su compañera, la misma que había decidido vestir de blanco para quitarse la vida...

—¡No! ¡No dios mío, no! —clamó, presionando el oído donde tendría que estar su corazón latiendo de dicha por verla, como siempre.

Presionó más, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y de pronto lo escuchó… el pulso débil, el frágil golpeteo de ese músculo que estaba agonizando, tan lento y a la vez tan furioso para ella, que solo eso bastó para que exhalara su propio aliento de vida, elevando el rostro empapado y dando gracias con susurros enloquecidos.

Se irguió como pudo, a los tropezones, y corrió a la cocina para buscar en los cajones algunos paños, arrojando todo a su paso.

Regresó al lado de su madre y volvió a tomar uno de sus brazos, observando por primera vez la sangre en sus manos, en todo su cuerpo… El olor a cobre tan característico inundó su olfato y tuvo que contener las náuseas al tiempo que ataba firmemente uno de los paños arriba de su corte.

—Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo… te lo prometo… ju-juntas saldremos de ésta —susurró entrecortada, ahogada por un plañido incesante.

Realizó la misma labor con el otro brazo, e intentó mantenerse lúcida después de esas acciones realizadas entre convulsiones, para llegar al teléfono y marcar solo tres números y esperar una eternidad a que alguien del otro lado de la línea contestara.

No supo cómo logró hacerlo, la voz se le perdía y la cabeza le daba vueltas vertiginosamente, no obstante pudo dar los datos correspondientes.

Se apoyó contra la mesilla, el teléfono cayó de sus manos y ella cayó junto a él. Sus piernas no la sostenían.

Se arrastró hacia la mesa, observando sin ver los objetos posicionados en el borde. Su caja musical de cuando era niña estaba allí, y al lado un papel doblado… Amagó a tomar la hoja y cerró el puño en el aire con un alarido que retumbó en todos los rincones.

Sabía lo que significaba.

—Por qué lo hiciste… —escapó de sus labios otro susurro nauseabundo e inaudito.

Aquella lanza que manejaba el horror a su alrededor terminó por atravesarle el pecho, de lado a lado; agarró con un fuerte sollozo el papel y lo cobijó en su herida abierta. Luego cayó una vez más al lado de su madre.

Se arrodilló delante de su cabeza, tomándola de las axilas para tratar de reposarla sobre sus piernas. Con esfuerzo apoyó la cabeza encima de sus muslos y tomó sus brazos para colocarlos en el pecho.

—Mamá… mami… —gimió con un sufrimiento insoportable.

Acarició la frente fría de la mujer y la besó, una y otra vez, como si pudiera despertarla.

Totalmente ida, en un segundo de delirio necesario para volverse parte de esa locura y encontrarle a todo aquello algún sentido, suspendió las palmas de sus manos que temblaban sin control frente a sus ojos.

La sangre las teñía, la sangre dibujaba allí la vida de su madre...

—Te acabaré, Russel, yo misma te acabaré aunque el precio sea ir a prisión por el resto de mi vida.

Esas palabras rasposas, tan heladas como la muerte que la rodeaba impasible en esos instantes de agonía no hicieron eco, solo se quedaron alrededor de ella, enmarañándose con su mirada perdida, traspasando el suelo hacia el infierno.

Porque existía, era silencioso, siniestro e inhumano, y ella estaba inmersa en él…


	7. Pretérito Imperfecto

Vamos con los viernes; es mi día preferido para subir capítulos =)

Gracias por los comentarios, mis cortesanas. AndruSol: no te preocupes, si a vos la historia te atrapa, estoy satisfecha.

Qué excelente pregunta, J. pero como así es de genial, también es complicada para responder.

Yo soy de las que creen profundamente que de amor no se muere, que no hay que desgarrarse ni hay que sufrirlo, porque entonces no es amor. Pero he de decirte que también voy más allá, y junto todos los amores existentes; gracias a los dioses hay un montón de amores y ninguno de ellos es un ente sacralizado e ideal: todos se involucran entre sí y se necesitan. Podría contestarte ahora a partir de esa premisa particular, y de esas sensaciones de "amor" que elevan mi espíritu.

Esto es resumido, claro… Las buenas conversaciones se hacen con una botella de vino en medio y bastantes horas. Acotada entonces por algunas mínimas cláusulas que no vienen al caso, yo te respondo que podría hacer hasta lo extremo, inexplicable e inimaginable por aquellas personas que amo.

¿Vos qué harías?

Fuegos, fuegos de verano para ustedes

* * *

><p>Rachel volvía a mirar su reloj de pulsera con manía; lo hizo como si hiciera falta, cuando en verdad era un gesto que le servía solo de asidero. Era su perfecta excusa para mantenerla un instante más donde estaba.<p>

Las manecillas ahora marcaban las cuatro de la tarde con quince minutos, cinco más que la vez anterior. No quería que pasara el tiempo, sin embargo éste corría una carrera con su propia valentía encerrada en el espacio de su auto.

Observaba desde la protección de los vidrios mojados el desolado panorama que tenía ante ella. Conocía muy bien el lugar, a pesar de haber estado allí solamente una vez.

Un poco más de ocho horas de viaje con una parada para almorzar y allí se encontraba, en aquel parque de descanso al que jamás hubiera querido regresar.

Pero justamente esas dos situaciones se habían vuelto tangibles por fin. Esos penosos espacios se le habían presentado en sueños varias veces durante aquellos meses, y únicamente los había entendido en esa última pesadilla, donde se mostraron horrorosamente en toda su definición, sin sombras ni rincones borrosos. Y su tenacidad la había llevado hasta allí, en un viaje cargado de misticismo y necesidad que todavía le costaba entender.

O Quinn la había arrastrado, o Finn… o tal vez ella misma se había abalanzado a ese momento, donde realmente no sabía qué hacer.

La apariencia de la lluvia cayendo en el exterior la relegaba a ser un bollo asustadizo en su asiento, que le estremecía el cuerpo y el alma como esas hojas secas de otoño.

Los recuerdos se le instalaban uno por uno en su mente, provocándole lágrimas irrefrenables.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —se susurró, llevándose las manos al pecho palpitante—. ¿Dime qué hago aquí?

El nudo en la garganta que se le venía formando en el trayecto, después de todo le apresó el estómago, causándole una oleada de dolor físico.

Rachel tardó varios minutos en calmar sus fuertes impresiones, se secó las lágrimas, respiró hondamente para armarse de valor y bajó del auto.

Sin la protección del paraguas, el cabello comenzó a mojársele mientras caminaba por la vereda de hierba que bordeaba la extensa verja que rodeaba el parque. Subió un poco más las solapas de su trench rojo contra sus mejillas, como si con esa acción evitara la visión de las lápidas que la seguían a cada paso.

Abatida, perdió la mirada en las viviendas ubicadas al otro lado de la calle. Casas en su mayoría blancas, con porches y techos de tejas, dispuestas a distancia unas de otras. Algunas tenían jardines con flores rojas, amarillas... Sin dudas era un paisaje que contrastaba cruelmente con lo que se respiraba del lado de la calle por donde ella no dejaba de caminar.

No le importaba demasiado el agua que ya corría por su rostro, solamente quería llegar… Dobló la esquina después de varios metros, continuó andando y se topó con la entrada. El ancho camino de asfalto la invitaba a entrar, y así lo hizo.

La bifurcación que dividía el camino la confundió, y los árboles y flores plantados para agraciar el inmenso silencio tensaron su cuerpo, deteniéndolo con un gemido.

Se refregó los ojos antes de buscar con la mirada alguien que pudiera ayudarla; ya sabía la sección, lo que necesitaba era que le indicaran el camino. Por suerte, en ese momento un hombre salía de una de las oficinas que había en la entrada, y no tardó en acudir a él.

Apretó los labios con temor ante esa primera impresión. El hombre era enorme debajo de una gabardina negra, que lo agigantaba más si era posible; llevaba botas de lluvia del mismo color, y remataba su atuendo una capucha que le cubría hasta la mitad del rostro.

Con voz temblorosa pidió la información que necesitaba, y una vez que la obtuvo se marchó a pasos rápidos.

Rachel viró hacia la derecha, tomó una callejuela más a la izquierda y de pronto se quedó parada al costado del angosto camino. El terreno llano que se expandía delante de ella era doliente. Los pocos árboles, algunos perennes, otros atravesando el ciclo natural de la estación, le parecían completamente desubicados. ¿Cómo es que había vida en un lugar donde la muerte era tan evidente? No tenía lógica…

Las lápidas se erguían pequeñas y grises desperdigadas en esa parcela, una de ellas le pertenecía a su querido Finn.

El rostro de Rachel se torció en una mueca terriblemente angustiosa, y las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, mezclándose con la lluvia que no dejaba de castigar.

Dentro de su conmovido estado divisó a una mujer recostada entre esas tumbas, ella contrastaba visiblemente con aquella opacidad insistida y tétrica. Vestía de colores claros y se inclinaba persistente, sosteniéndose de los brazos a la vez que los cabellos rubios le cubrían el rostro…

De pronto esa imagen golpeó sus facciones helados, y el corazón le dio un vuelco violento dentro de su pecho. Su pesadilla se hacía realidad a cada segundo que permanecía estacada al suelo; su propio cuerpo empapado latió detrás de sus párpados, la lluvia inclemente que le calaba hasta los huesos y esa mujer fantasmal, delante de tanto verde y tanta piedra deslucida…

Rachel se llevó las manos a la boca, impidiendo un sollozo que quería salir desde lo más profundo.

Con pasos inseguros intentó llegar a esa insospechada visión, pretendiendo razonar en esos instantes en que cubría la distancia que las separaba, y a medida que se acercaba, la estampa soñada se revelaba cruelmente.

Quinn… la mujer recostada en la hierba, la que enterraba su rostro entre sus manos visiblemente temblorosas delante de la lápida de su amigo y viejo amor, era Quinn Fabray…

Pasmada, llorosa, aferrándose a una lucidez que sentía se le escapaba, Rachel llegó a su lado y contuvo la respiración.

Quinn no percibía rastro alguno de aire en su garganta; hacía horas que su pecho se había cerrado y le costaba exhalar.

No tendría que estar allí, y sin embargo arrastró su cuerpo abarrotado de náuseas a un sitio mucho peor que el hospital donde su madre continuaba internada y todavía no despertaba.

Tres horas y no despertaba…

"_¡Tiene cortes en vertical en sus muñecas!"._

"_¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!"._

"_¡Ha perdido mucha sangre; tendrá que ser trasfundida!"._

"_¡Qué factor de sangre tiene la paciente!"._

"_¡Preparen para sutura!"._

Las preguntas, las voces de desconocidos exclamando y perforando sus sentidos no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza.

Los doctores le habían aconsejado que tal vez sería mejor hablar con más miembros de la familia, pero ella no tenía a ninguno más… lo único que había querido y seguía queriendo era cerrar los ojos y desaparecer.

Una y otra vez los hechos pasados se estrellaban en su memoria, cegándola a cualquier entendimiento.

Quinn había esperado a la ambulancia sumida en una inmensa confusión, sin medir el tiempo, ausente a nada que no fuera el cuerpo agonizante de su madre.

El sonido de la sirena la había despertado de su letargo, y entonces había corrido hacia la puerta, la abrió y todo comenzó…

El hogar que había sido suyo casi la mitad de su vida se había llenado de un movimiento extraño, tan veloz que pasó delante de sus ojos como si ella no hubiese estado allí.

Dos enfermeros levantaron el cuerpo laxo de su madre para subirlo a una camilla; una paramédico le había hecho preguntas a las cuales Quinn solo había podido asentir, aturdida, sin más lágrimas, sin más expresiones.

Una vez dentro de la ambulancia y con su bolso cargando esas pruebas que su madre dejó antes quitarse la vida, ella se había dado cuenta de que el olor a sangre persistía en sus sentidos porque ella misma lo llevaba encima, en sus ropas y en sus manos. En ese horroroso momento había sido consciente de que intentó suicidarse.

Quinn por primera vez nombró a la muerte en voz alta, observando la nada y ella volvió a hundir sus hombros, como si se tratara de una mera presión de dedos.

Luego todo había sido silencio y soledad detenida en el tiempo. Se había visto erguida y temblando en medio de un pasillo con dos personas que la miraron con lástima, como si la hubiesen visto a ella con sus muñecas tajeadas.

La primera hora y media se había desplomado en el suelo, abrazada a sus piernas, esperando a que alguien se apiadara de ella y le comunicara el estado de su madre. La segunda hora y media había gritado, fuera de sí, clamando por ella, alarmando a un hombre que se esperaba junto a sus dos pequeños hijos lo mismo que ella, noticias del ser querido detrás de las malditas puertas vaivenes.

Aquella vez Quinn había tenido éxito, un doctor se le había acercado para informarle que la paciente se encontraba estable y sedada, pero que aún no podía verla; la habían suturado y trasfundido… y su alma volvió a recuperar un poco del calor perdido.

Entonces había sucedido lo que menos quería, pero lo que en situaciones como esas se esperaba.

Le habían comunicado que un asistente social no tardaría en llegar, y allí fue donde su cordura se extravió un poco más. Judith Ballard había sido ingresada, nadie podría relacionarla con su ex esposo, pero a ella sí.

¡Se había aterrado! Todo el coraje que poseía se había esfumado en esas horas, y lo único que había podido hacer fue… huir.

Había corrido desesperada, guiando sin rumbo a unos miembros que sentía ajenos, y de pronto, como si el tétrico acontecimiento siguiera entretejiendo su condena, se había visto rodeada por otro panorama enloquecedor… estaba pisando el remanso preferido de la muerte…

Una fuerza que no había entendido la había guiado al Cementerio Woodlawn, lugar donde descansaban los restos de Finn Hudson.

¿Qué oscuro destino había querido eso? ¿Qué más tendría que pagar?, porque estaba pagando con su memoria que jamás olvidaba, que jamás olvidó el rincón que aquel bello ser nunca tendría que haber ocupado con menos de veinte años.

Finn la había guiado hasta él, tal vez él la escucharía... Finn también había querido que lloviera a raudales para que lavara su cuerpo exhausto con esas gotas gélidas que se fusionaban con sus tendones y nervios...

Quinn se cubrió el rostro con las manos, respirando con dificultad.

—Basta…. ¡Basta! —masculló tiritando, y comenzó a mecerse como si estuviera poseída.

Anonadada, Rachel se arrodillaba a su lado, extendiendo un brazo lentamente con la intención de tocar el hombro de aquella mujer en un visible estado de conmoción.

Estaba asustada, no entendía lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, sin embargo ya estaba allí… y anunció su presencia. Tocó su hombro con extrema suavidad, deteniendo ese movimiento compulsivo.

—Quinn…

Aquel contacto la detuvo y le hizo dar un respingo. La voz reconocida penetró en su cabeza sin poder creerlo. Aun habiendo sentido la presión en su piel no quería mirar y encontrar el vacío nuevamente, incluso así, no pudo evitar identificar por el rabillo del ojo un intenso color bermellón, unas manos unidas con fuerza trémula contra unas piernas… esa figura era auténtica, allí había alguien.

Sin dar crédito la distinguió a la perfección: a su lado, arrodillada, vio a… Rachel Berry.

La mirada opaca de Quinn subió lentamente hacia su rostro tan mojado como el de ella, que pestañeaba gotas de lluvia y lágrimas en esos inmensos ojos asolados por el desconcierto.

—¿Rachel? —susurró con un nudo en la garganta—. Eres… tú…

La otra asintió, apretando los labios. No quería llorar; aun conmovida por los sucesos que la habían llevado allí, no quería llorar por estar pisando ese parque de descanso ni por sentir que una experiencia fuera del mundo real la había presentado delante de Quinn.

No quería nada de eso, por lo menos en esos instantes. Únicamente deseaba seguir mirando el pálido rostro de Quinn, demacrado y extraviado; ansiaba preguntarle qué es lo que hacía allí, qué le sucedía… No obstante la voz no le salía, en otro inoportuno ataque de ansiedad.

De todas maneras no hicieron falta más palabras entre ellas. En un impulso, Quinn se lanzó a sus brazos con fuerza, pegando su rostro al pecho, y todas las lágrimas que no habían salido entre los brazos de Rachel pudieron hacerlo, de tal modo que los sollozos sembraron el pecho de la que la recibía.

—¡Rachel…! ¡Oh, Rachel! —lloró entrecortada, agarrándose a sus hombros.

Rachel no lo dudó un segundo y la rodeó, protectora.

Finalmente había llegado.

—Tranquila, Quinn; _ya estoy aquí_ —susurró, respirando fuertemente.

Las caricias en el cabello rubio y empapado no calmaban el llanto de aquélla; sus susurros tranquilizadores contra su frente, tampoco. Esa mujer lloraba como su propia hija, y Rachel se derritió a su vez, pegada a esa figura deshecha.

Por unos segundos y dentro de una extraña burbuja de sensaciones, sintió que estaba abrazando a Beth, y lo hizo entonces con más fuerza y calor a pesar de estar bajo una salvaje tempestad de lluvia y sentimientos.

—Dime qué sucede, dímelo corazón, por favor… —masculló sin darse cuenta ese mimo que le pertenecía a su hermana, esperando que ese plañido pudiera encontrar su fin.

No así lo pensaba Quinn, que no quería dejar por nada esa bocanada de aire que le daba Rachel, y que viajó a una velocidad desmesurada por sus venas, hablándole de vida por primera vez.

Hubiera seguido abrazada a ella, mas la chica la despegó insistente de su cuerpo, tomándola de los hombros.

—Debo volver…. Debo volver —murmuró Quinn, comenzando a sentir desesperación. La aparición de Rachel la devolvió peligrosamente al mundo de los vivos.

Al mantenerla un poco alejada de su cuerpo, Rachel divisó las manchas de sangre en el sweater adherido a su pecho. Tragando saliva evitó la impresión que le causó ese otro detalle que su sueño le había mostrado vívidamente.

—¿Dónde? ¡Háblame, Quinn! —insistió, recorriendo con la mirada asustada su cuerpo encorvado—. ¡Por dios, ti-tienes sangre en tu ropa! ¡Estás herida!

La otra abrió los ojos como platos, negando vehemente con la cabeza.

—No… no es mía… es d-de mi… madre —tartamudeó.

Rachel frunció el entrecejo, alarmada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Quinn bajó la cabeza con abatimiento.

—Ella… está internada; esta mañana la encontré en su casa…

Se detuvo porque no pudo decir nada más. Sabía que la mujer que la estaba sosteniendo esperaba y merecía más detalles, sin embargo no podía.

—Santo cielo —musitó Rachel confusa, mirando hacia todos lados, como si tratara de buscar ayuda en la soledad que las rodeaba.

—Ayúdame Rachel… No puedo más; te lo pido —graznó Quinn ahogada, sosteniéndose de las solapas de su gabardina.

Y esas palabras, una vez más reveladoras y escuchadas por segunda vez, ahora de su propia voz rota, la hicieron volver sus ojos hacia esos otros que recordaba tan bien, que tantas veces había admirado, frente a ella en otros años, o lejos, a través de una página de revista o de la pantalla del televisor.

Jamás esa mirada le había devuelto la desdicha que mostraba en ese presente. Aquello le dio la fuerza necesaria para asentir y comenzar a levantarse.

—Lo haré, pero nos iremos de aquí ahora mismo —resolvió, irguiéndose y tratando de llevársela con ella.

Cerca de la muchacha estaba su bolso; se agachó para tomarlo rápidamente y se lo colgó de un hombro.

Quinn ni siquiera asintió, no era consciente de nada.

En repuesta automática se levantó torpemente, apoyándose contra ella. Rachel volvió a recibirla solícita, realmente entregada a sus evidentes necesidades.

Ninguna habló, ni miró hacia atrás.

Cada una se despidió de ese espacio que las había unido, a su manera. Quinn cerrando los ojos y soltando un tembloroso suspiro, y Rachel elevando los ojos al cielo por breves segundos.


	8. Acéptame

Descargo de consciencia (para pensar):

Pedro Grillo dice: "El gran enemigo de los buenos soñadores no son los 'no podrás hacerlo', sino los idiotas que no entienden la realidad."

P.D.: Claro que creo, Andru. Los sueños son una forma más de conexión. Es innegable que estamos conectados por lazos superiores a través de la línea del tiempo, y que se traducen en un espacio conjunto y presente… hasta esperar al siguiente… No dudes que en algún lugar, en algún pasado, vos y yo nos hayamos encontrado.

Fuegos, más fuegos...

* * *

><p>Esa sutil y sentida despedida había pasado desapercibida por las dos; era todo muy inaudito como para que alguna de ellas prestara más atención al rostro de la otra que a los pasos que estaban obligadas a dar para alejarse del parque de descanso.<p>

El camino que había recorrido Rachel en un principio era el que seguían para regresar, porque ella guiaba. Por parte de Quinn, se encontraba a merced de su recién encontrada compañera de colegio y amiga de a ratos por aquellos tiempos.

No salía de su conmoción por ese encuentro.

No podía creer que Rachel estuviera allí, sosteniendo su cuerpo, llevándola hacia dios sabía dónde.

De pronto llegaron a un auto negro aparcado en la acera, y Rachel rápidamente tomó las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos, abrió y prácticamente la empujó hacia el interior. Con un gemido, Quinn cayó en la butaca de cuero gris, lamentándose por ese interior impoluto: tenía los jeans embarrados y por supuesto, goteaba de cada extremidad de su cuerpo entumecido.

Rachel ya ingresaba por el otro y dejaba el bolso que cargó todo el trayecto sobre la guatera de forma presurosa. Hasta ese momento Quinn no había recordado sus pertenencias…

En completo silencio examinó los movimientos de la chica a su lado, que intentaba quitarse con esfuerzo su trench; cuando logró su objetivo lo lanzó con un murmullo impaciente hacia el asiento trasero.

—No puedes estar más tiempo así. Ya mismo te secarás lo que se pueda y te cambiarás aunque sea la parte de arriba —murmuraba Rachel expeditiva sin ni siquiera mirarla, ya que estaba luchando con su maleta, ubicada en el mismo sitio.

Quinn pestañeó con incredulidad, observando la cabina de vidrios polarizados, el panel tecnológico y por último ese pequeño cuerpo tan cercano, tan empapado como el de ella, por lo menos en sus jeans ajustados a sus piernas.

—No hace falta; deja de moverte, por favor —masculló apenas—. Los asientos se están estropeando más…

—No me importan los asientos, Quinn —la interrumpió Rachel, buscando con frustración una toalla; ya había encontrado y separado una sudadera que podría quedarle—. Dónde diablos está… —farfulló, revolviendo su ropa con más nerviosismo.

Cuando la encontró hizo una exclamación de triunfo, regresando a su lugar con un movimiento brusco.

—Ya, aquí está —se la extendió con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y la respiración algo agitada—. Tengo una sudadera y… —se calló al ver la expresión ausente de la otra, aun manteniéndola fijamente en sus facciones—; vamos Quinn, tómala…

El aire del espacioso Land Rover se estaba volviendo pesado y los vidrios se empañaban lentamente.

Si Rachel creía que su antigua compañera se extraviaba en el vacío, se equivocaba; ella no perdía detalle de su rostro mojado y sonrojado, atravesado por la ansiedad y la pena al mismo tiempo. Eso le decían esos ojos enormes, más grandes en esos momentos, que seguían con expectación cada movimiento suyo.

La mirada era lo único que los años no modificaban en las personas, y Rachel la mantenía intacta: ésta seguía siendo un reflejo desnudo de todo lo que le sucedía por dentro.

Su cabello tal vez había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto, tan fugazmente y entre sombras, dentro de un auto que no era esa máquina moderna. Lo llevaba larguísimo y pegado a su cabeza por el peso del agua.

—Te dije que no, Rachel, te lo pido… yo… debo regresar al hospital —musitó Quinn, temblorosa y avergonzada por ese mudo escrutinio.

Un fuerte resoplido de aquélla le hizo agachar la cabeza.

—Lo haremos a mi manera, y luego iremos donde tú quieras. Sécate y cámbiate o lo haré yo —amenazó Rachel, tratando de no sonar tan dura, pero debía hacerlo de esa manera si quería despertar el letargo de esa mujer.

Con alarma dirigió su atención a los labios delineados de la rubia, que mostraban una inquietante palidez.

—Está bien, ya basta —exclamó con fingido fastidio, y llevó sus manos hacia los brazos de aquella, con la intención de desprenderlos de su cuerpo para comenzar a quitarle la ropa.

—¡No me toques! ¡Los brazos no! —gritó Quinn asustada, encogiéndose en su lugar.

Esa exclamación alejó las manos de Rachel instantáneamente con la misma expresión de temor, pero redoblada.

Se mojó los labios resecos, asintiendo muy avergonzada.

—Está bien, lo siento. No… era mi intención —murmuró, tiesa en su sitio.

Quinn la observó, sintiéndose fatal al segundo. Se tragó las lágrimas que no tardaron en apretarle la garganta, y escondió la mirada para que no se vieran sus ojos inyectados de vacío.

—Yo lo-lo siento… perdóname… —balbuceó, levantando a penas la cabeza para tomar la toalla que había quedado en el medio de las dos.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes —murmuró la otra, contrariada.

—Yo… me secaré —aseguró en un siseo culposo, todavía mirando a cualquier lado menos a esos ojos marrones—. Gracias, gracias, Rachel…

Aquélla murmuró unas palabras y se volvió en un parpadeo. Al hacerlo, la rubia se encontró más resguardada como para realizar lo que le exigían… y lo que necesitaba.

Su cuerpo era un témpano de hielo.

El ambiente se llenó de una tensión y silencio palpables, perturbando a ambas por igual. A Rachel por ese extraño exabrupto y a Quinn por su demencial defensa, sin mencionar que una se estaba desnudando a espaldas de la otra, y que una de ellas era Rachel Berry y la otra, Quinn Fabray.

Solamente se escuchaba el sonido de las respiraciones y la ropa que rozaba una piel húmeda y fría, y caía luego a la alfombra del auto.

La primera no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando, ese misterio sumado a la obstinación exagerada de la segunda comenzó a irritar cada vez más. Sin embargo Rachel acudía a toda su paciencia; Quinn no estaba bien, pero de pronto nada estaba bien y todo se había convertido en una realidad fantástica e incomprensible.

El calor del interior se extendió por la piel desnuda una vez que Quinn se desligó hasta de su ropa interior sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Mientras observaba la espalda de Rachel, fue atraída por el aroma de la toalla, y buscando un atisbo de otro tipo de calidez y belleza, se apretó a ese paño suave, aromado y limpio, escondiendo su rostro allí, entre el aniñado estampado de cabezas de osos naranjas con grandes orejas amarillas.

Se secó un poco más los cabellos sonriendo con ternura, después tomó la prenda de algodón azul, un poco más adulta, y se la pasó por la cabeza.

Si hacía segundos el aroma de la toalla la había embelesado, el de la sudadera la atrapó. El olor femenino la envolvió porque aquel era de Rachel.

Despertaba a la vida en momentos tan cruciales como esos, una vida que ya no le pertenecía desde hacía más de medio año, donde había dejado todo, hasta sus sensaciones más primitivas para entregarse a su madre… Su madre…

Terminó de colocarse la sudadera con movimientos apresurados, sintiendo como una culpa avasallante doblaba su columna.

Debía regresar al hospital.

—Rachel… —comenzó a balbucear, no sabía qué decirle, solo quería preguntarle qué hacía allí y no tener que dar explicaciones.

Al parecer la otra estaba esperando ese sutil aviso de que ya estaba preparada, porque se volvió de un solo movimiento, escrutándola tan intensamente que la hizo ruborizar.

Se apoderó de la toalla, y en un acto que a Quinn le pareció sumamente íntimo, empezó a secarse la cara, el cuello y más tarde el cabello.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

Olvidaría por unos momentos el incómodo episodio anterior.

—Sí —susurró en respuesta—. Debo volver al hospital. Yo… nunca tendría que haber salido de allí...

—_Yo_ te llevaré, pero antes debes hablar conmigo. Me pediste ayuda y aquí estoy para lo que necesites. ¿Qué sucedió con tu madre? —interrogó suavemente, concluyendo la frase con un suspiro.

Esa mirada oscura junto a esas palabras tan entregadas terminó por subyugar a Quinn. Necesitaba imperiosamente compartir su martirio, por lo menos una parte de esa tétrica historia sin entrar en detalles momentáneamente, de lo contrario éste envenenaría su sangre más de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Y allí estaba ella, su igual, su amiga proclamada una vez, y que para ella lo seguía siendo, incluso en la distancia de los años, como un ángel salvador, queriendo levantarla de su miseria.

Tragando saliva asintió.

—Mi… madre está sufriendo una profunda depresión desde hace más de un año. He viajado todas las veces que he podido en estos meses, sin importar que fuera por un par de días nada más, a pesar de mi trabajo. Quise llevármela a Los Ángeles pero nunca quiso… ella no quiso, Rachel —se detuvo con un inevitable temblor, y cerró los ojos—. He cambiado mi vida para que mi madre pudiera estar conmigo… Iba a ser una sorpresa mi llegada; he-he vuelto a New Haven y la iba a llevar conmigo… entonces entré a su casa —ahogó un sollozo, apretándose el cuello de la sudadera con movimientos compulsivos; las imágenes se le agolparon en la memoria, provocándole un dolor agudo en su pecho. No quería mirar a Rachel, no deseaba ver sus facciones por lo que estaba a punto de decirle—… y la encontré sobre un charco de sangre, su propia sangre… Intentó suicidarse; ella quiso morir Rachel, y lo estaba haciendo delante de mis ojos...

El sollozo por fin quebró el tenso espacio entre ambas, acompañado por el gemido profundo y horrorizado de su oyente, que desorbitó los ojos húmedos, negando con la cabeza.

—Santo dios… —masculló Rachel, secándose rápidamente la humedad de sus párpados para permanecer compuesta ante una Quinn que comenzaba otro devastado arranque de llanto.

Extendió un brazo dubitativo para intentar consolarla, pero aunque no estuviese observándola, Quinn se encogió, advirtiendo esa lástima que llegaba a ella como una bofetada.

—Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo…

Rachel apretó las manos en un puño, conteniendo sus ansias de volver a abrazarla.

—Pero llegaste Quinn, llegaste a tiempo —espetó entrecortada—. ¿Cómo… cómo se encuentra ella? ¿Qué hacías aquí? —se mojó los labios resecos, intentando buscar lógica a sus preguntas sin querer alterar más a la otra mujer—. Dios, no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo… esto parece una…

—Locura, ¿verdad? —murmuró una Quinn más compuesta, y ahora sí, detuvo en ella sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Rachel asintió, mirando hacia el exterior a través de los vidrios. Había dejado de llover por fin.

—Tal vez. O quizás sea una pesadilla que no termina —aseveró en un susurro, asimilando el descubrimiento de su propia presencia.

Ansiaba preguntarle más, quería saberlo todo, pero no podía pasar por sobre el estado de Quinn. Le daría el tiempo para que le hablara, a su modo y deseo.

La rubia la miró con una mueca, extrañada por esas palabras que encerraban un entendimiento mayor al que se hubiese creído en esas circunstancias.

—Y no termina, porque quieren que hable con una asistente social, y sé que vendrá luego la policía… esos hijos de puta… otra de las mierdas burocráticas de este país —acusó con desprecio—. No pude hacerlo, ¿entiendes? No pude… y me fui; corrí tanto… ni siquiera sabía dónde iba, pero tenía miedo... jamás pensé que mi huida me llevaría hasta aquí —murmuró, observando desde su lugar el inmenso parque que dejaron hacía eternos minutos.

Enmarañada por esos términos nada felices, Rachel bajó levemente la ventanilla para que el aire corriera; se ahogaba y se sentía mareada.

—Tener apoyo en momentos como estos es lo más indicado, Quinn. No puedes tú sola; el asistente podría ser de gran ayuda para ambas…

Al escucharla, ella le dedicó un mohín furioso.

—Nadie puede ayudarnos —afirmó con voz grave—. A los organismos no les importan los suicidas, ni siquiera pueden contener a los desquiciados asesinos de masas menores de dieciocho años que entran a colegios para masacrar... Mucho menos van a responder por un suicidio.

Esas horrendas palabras golpearon a Rachel duramente. No tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por que dices eso? —preguntó temerosa al ver ese hermoso rostro desfigurado por la ira.

—Cargo un apellido maldito; nadie debe enterarse de todo esto. La prensa me perseguirá y todo se irá al demonio —habló, refregándose los ojos con cansancio.

Temía tanto que algo peor pudiera pasar.

Parte del horror sentido por Rachel por la violencia de esas sentencias se corrió de lugar, y a él se sumó un profundo malestar por estos nuevos dichos. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Me estás hablando enserio? ¡Es tu madre, por todos los cielos! ¿Y me hablas de prensa? ¿De tu nombre? ¿De _la famosa actriz _a la que perseguirán?

Quinn la miró con creciente disgusto y evidente congoja. En qué buena posición la tenía…

—No seas ingenua. La prensa se puede enterrar viva y pudrirse junto a mi nombre de _famosa actriz_ como dices, que no me interesa —espetó duramente—. Acá hay una sola persona que no puede enterarse de que mi madre está internada y en estas condiciones, y ese es mi padre.

Su interlocutora contuvo el aliento, más tranquila porque desterró esa dolorosa idea que se había figurado; no podía desconocerla tanto, no era humano… No obstante esta otra confesión la volvió a inquietar.

—¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre?

Quinn le sostuvo la mirada casi sin parpadear, negando finalmente con la cabeza después de unos segundos en silencio.

—Demonios, Quinn, llegamos hasta aquí… ¡Dímelo!

La otra volvió a negar. No en ese momento, no con la violencia que la invadía cada vez que pensaba en ello.

—Llegamos hasta aquí por pura casualidad, y será mejor que no lo sepas y quede todo así.

Rachel soltó el aliento con fuerza.

—Míranos, no hay nadie más… ¡Nada más estamos tú y yo! —suplicó con un chillido.

Quinn quería contenerse: la ira tan conocida le corría por las venas como agua.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —interrogó, apretando los labios.

Rachel cerró los ojos, perdiendo la compostura. Apretó las manos alrededor del volante, echando chispas por los ojos.

—No importa qué hago aquí.

—¡Sí que importa! ¡No tiene lógica!

—Perfecto, no tiene lógica —sostuvo Rachel, mintiendo por supuesto, porque no le diría el trasfondo de lo que la había llevado hasta ese preciso instante—. Míralo de esa manera si quieres; yo prefiero otorgárselo al impulso de lo fortuito.

—Lo fortuito no existe, poeta —insistió Quinn, irónica; con una intensa exhalación descansó la cabeza en el apoyacabezas de la butaca.

—Entonces piensa que te seguí si eso te hace feliz —ofertó con obstinación.

Quinn se giró, disfrutando de alguna manera de sus mejillas rojas y lo frustrante que podía llegar a ser cuando deseaba algo. Esa chiquilla no había cambiado.

Trató de respirar acompasadamente para calmar su estado, y entrecerró los ojos para no dejar escapar nada más que su cansancio a través de ellos.

—Mira, lo dejaremos así. No tengo fuerzas para pensar ni para seguir discutiendo contigo, por eso ahora saldré de tu auto y volveré andando. No te preocupes, Rachel Berry… verte ha sido como un día de sol, y te lo agradeceré toda mi vida.

Lo decía enserio, cada una de sus palabras tenía una verdad innegable acompañada de una férrea mirada. Volverla a ver la había llenado de sensaciones únicas y queridas; dejarse abrazar por las emociones que las personas de su pasado le causaban era un lujo que no se había podido dar en muchos años, y que viniese de ella, de Berry, era un placer indiscutido. El tiempo había regresado en esos minutos en su compañía, y en el aire se respiraba lo que habían sido: dos adolescentes caprichosas, unidas siempre por diferencias y similitudes en un mismo porcentaje, por pasiones que habían llegado a provocar daños y situaciones emblemáticas en la vida de cada una, hasta en ese último encuentro sobremanera extraño, en un cementerio y delante de un viejo amor.

Rachel había sido y seria su más inolvidable recuerdo…

Rachel no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba primero y luego a lo que veía. El ademán de Quinn era real, pero no lo quería. ¡No la había encontrado para dejarla marchar tan fácil!

Más rápida que la otra integrante del Land Rover, activó el cierre centralizado desde el tablero, causando el característico chasquido de la cerradura en las cuatro puertas.

—Demonios… Tú de aquí no sales, Quinn Fabray… ¡Demonios! —se cubrió la boca con las manos, visiblemente afligida—. ¡Mira lo que haces! ¡He dicho esa palabra una decena de veces en tan solo media hora!

Quinn abrió la boca con sorpresa, observándola a ella y luego a la puerta cerrada de su lado. Manipuló con incredulidad el seguro y éste no funcionaba.

—No estoy jugando, Rachel. Déjame salir —ordenó colérica.

—Olvídalo, es un seguro para niños. Yo sola puedo abrirlo.

—¡Bien, entonces ábreme! —exclamó con enojo.

Nada amedrentada por aquella mujer, la conductora negó con la cabeza, descansando los brazos en el mando.

De repente un nombre apareció entre la confusión que la embargaba y las ideas que trataba de hilar a toda velocidad para convencer a Quinn.

—Supongamos que no te preguntaré… por ahora —espetó como si no la hubiese escuchado, lo que provocó que la otra se olvidara de manotear el seguro inútilmente—. Todo esto me… conmociona —susurró, no queriendo delatar el profundo y real estado de congoja al que el relato de Quinn la llevaba—; y voy a ayudarte aunque te niegues después de habérmelo pedido.

La rubia murmuró un improperio, volviendo a descansar contra el apoyacabezas, pero esta vez no la quitó de su visual.

—¡Fue un error de mi parte, porque debo resolver esto sola! —se exasperó, mintiendo por todos lados.

Necesitaba ayuda, pero sabía que si la inmiscuía podría ser peor.

Los murmullos groseros que continuaba escupiendo Quinn estaban siendo acompañados de los bufidos impacientes de Rachel, que seguía hablando, una vez más, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—Tú necesitas absoluta discreción evidentemente.

—Total y absoluta —gruñó.

Rachel se mordió los labios, acomodándose mejor para mirarla de frente. Esa transformada expresión llenó de recelo a su acompañante.

—Qué me dirías si yo te dijera… que hay una persona que puede ayudarnos, y es de mi entera confianza —detalló cada palabra muy lentamente, intentando que penetrara en los sentidos de la otra—. Que a mí me ayudó en su momento, y le debo muchísimo.

Quinn frunció el ceño.

—Que es descabellado, que le vas a deber más, y que no me quedará otra que escucharte porque no me dejarás salir.

Algo en el tono de la rubia hizo que Rachel esbozara una mínima sonrisa, distendiendo un milímetro la rigidez entre ambas. Quinn le iba a responder automáticamente a esa breve muestra de ternura, pero se contuvo.

—Qué bueno que sigas siendo tan ácida, y qué bueno que recuerdes algunas de mis más estimables virtudes, Quinn Fabray.

Aquélla entrecerró los ojos, recorriendo sus facciones dentro de una fugaz admiración.

—También tengo virtudes persistentes, y nunca he olvidado las tuyas.

Rachel dibujó otra media sonrisa ante el comentario, esta vez un poco incómoda y sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Es bueno también saber eso…

El silencio se prolongó después de ese ida y vuelta, siendo interrumpido más tarde por los movimientos que hacía Rachel con su propio bolso, buscando su teléfono.

—¿Podrías ser más explícita? —preguntó de pronto Quinn.

—Sí… y también debes saber algo —acertó a decir con un suspiro abatido—. Esta persona podría estar en New York en estos momentos.

—¡¿New York?! —Quinn se atragantó con la saliva, enderezándose con brusquedad—. ¡No, no y no! No esperaré quién sabe cuántas horas para que ese misterioso "susodicho" aparezca en escena. ¡Ni siquiera puedo esperar quince minutos…!

—¡Espera, por favor! —la detuvo con urgencia, viendo que se le venía otra tormenta—. Puede que esté allí como que no; por su trabajo viaja mucho… ¡Es el único que nos puede ayudar!

Otra vez ese _nos_, ese plural que la integraba a su más triste desventura. Rachel le estaba diciendo con todas las letras y con lo que podía ofrecer, que estaba a su lado.

Resoplando, Quinn agitó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

—Dime quién es y qué ha hecho por ti.

Rachel asintió, mordiéndose los labios. Volvía con su memoria a esos tiempos donde no la había pasado nada bien, donde por uno tiempo había sentido la amenaza a flor de piel.

—Está bien… Levar Damprey es amigo de mis padres desde hace unos treinta años. Conoció a mi padre Hiram en tiempos de universidad, y estudió con él un año hasta que viajó a Oxford; nunca perdieron contacto a pesar de la distancia. Años más tarde se reencontraron, de hecho, yo lo recuerdo cargándome sobre sus hombros de niña. Él trabaja en seguridad privada, es custodia… y me ha ayudado con un episodio… desagradable hace dos años —se rascó la barbilla con una mueca—. Eran las primeras funciones de _Un violinista en el tejado_; poco después del estreno había empezado a recibir cartas y mensajes de algunos fanáticos que me habían visto por la televisión en las presentaciones de algunos conciertos y entrevistas… Un día recibí una carta no muy típica, y con un mensaje extraño, pero lo dejé pasar.

Quinn tomó la pausa que ella había hecho para contener el aliento en completo mutismo, sabiendo de antemano el relato. No había que ser muy inteligente como para no darse cuenta de que Rachel había sido asediada.

Un intenso calor cubrió su cuerpo, corriendo a la par de un enojo que segundo a segundo se convertía en rabia. El abuso era despreciable, en todos los ámbitos y de cualquier forma. ¡Malditos bastardos!

—Continúa —pidió suavemente.

—Es breve Quinn, y no pasó a mayores —explicó, haciendo ademanes nerviosos con las manos—. El sujeto terminó siendo un acosador, y gracias a Levar y su gente lo atraparon. Él rastreó una de las tantas llamadas que había recibido y todo acabó —concluyó rápidamente, restándole importancia.

Nada se parecía a lo que Quinn estaba viviendo.

—Lo siento, Rachel —murmuró la otra con una mueca de desprecio.

—Todos hemos pasado días de mucha tensión —recordó Rachel, entrecerrando la mirada—. Mis padres se volvieron algo locos y… —apretó los labios antes de mencionar a su madre y a sus amigos— y…

—Está bien, tranquila. Haz la llamada —accedió Quinn con el corazón acelerado.

Quizás ella tenía razón y podría funcionar; quizás lo que precisaba era un fulano extraño, que no estuviera ligado a ninguna fuerza de justicia del estado que se preciara de garantizar la protección de los desvalidos, que a pesar de tener ese noble deber, una y otra vez caían en la corrupción.

—Bien.

Sin más palabras tomó su móvil, lo presionó apresurada y se lo llevó a la oreja. Bajo unos ojos verdes muy atentos, Rachel esperó ansiosa todos los tonos, hasta que escuchó el contestador.

—Maldición —murmuró, cortando la llamada.

Ante ese rostro expectante y desilusionado, insistió otra vez. ¡Tenía que encontrarlo!

Repitió los mismos pasos y esperó.

—_Rachel, ¿cómo estás, jovencita?_

Al escucharlo finalmente, la temperatura regresó a su cuerpo.

—Levar… por dios, pensé que no te encontraría —suspiró con alivio.

—_Ahora estoy en un momento complicado para conversar. ¿Dime qué sucede?_

—Lo-lo siento. Es que… Levar estoy en problemas.

Rachel se mordió el labio observando fijamente a Quinn, que no quiso sostener esa mirada y se giró.

—_¿En qué clase de problemas estás metida?_

La chica frunció el entrecejo ante el tono de padre que utilizaba con ella.

—Una amiga lo está —corrigió—. Estoy con ella en Lima, y necesito que me ayudes de forma urgente.

Los dos hablantes se quedaron en suspenso, especialmente por parte del hombre; ella lo percibía…

—_¿Qué haces en Lima, Rachel?_

—No te lo diré por teléfono; necesito verte. Dime por favor dónde estás y si puedo contar contigo.

—_Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y tienes suerte, porque estoy en Lima. ¿Dónde estás tú?_

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron como respuesta al escueto comentario de Levar, acción que aumentó la impaciencia que ya se leía en las facciones de Quinn.

—¿Estás aquí? Oh, cielos. No lo puedo creer...

—_Dime dónde están._

—S-sí, dónde estamos… —tartamudeó al notar como el tono de aquél se volvía autoritario.

—En el Hospital Memorial —respondió Quinn en un murmullo.

—En el…

—_Escuché perfecto. En media hora estaré allí._

Aquélla calló por la interrupción.

—Está bien… Te estaremos esperando.

—_Conduce con cuidado_.

Después de esa advertencia Rachel alejó el móvil de su oreja; su interlocutor había cortado la llamada sin más. Levar era así; un hombre frío, distante, que mostraba sus sentimientos de una manera particular, como esa: estar siempre, se encontrara donde se encontrara.

Quinn no necesitaba que le dijeran nada, esas palabras y expresiones ya le habían dicho que de una manera extraña, otra más esa tarde lluviosa de otoño, Rachel volvía a traerle el sol, una singular forma de aliento de vida del que ella carecía, y parecía que desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Se hizo más pequeña en el asiento, sopesando la idea de que volvería al infierno, esta vez acompañada. Y de pronto se encontró con la mano de Rachel, que se agarraba a la suya con fuerza revitalizadora.

Quinn la miró largos segundos sin omitir palabra, mientras se le empañaba la vista con nuevas lágrimas. Se envolvió de su calor y de la caricia sosegadora del pulgar en su piel.

—Dime que estás lista, _belleza americana_.

Al oír el apelativo que le solían decir en un mundo tan diferente a ese, por fin se elevó, encontrándose allí con esa ternura infinita que esa mujer poseía y que nadie le había quitado.

Asintió levemente, y eso fue suficiente para Rachel. Se desprendió de sus dedos suavemente y encendió el coche.

—Entonces guíame.

Y Quinn así lo hizo.

No muy lejos de allí, Levar Damprey observó su teléfono con una mueca rabiosa, para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta negra.

Sus ojos grises se endurecieron más al observar la entrada del Hospital Memorial desde la vereda de enfrente, el mismo que le había indicado Rachel.

Apretó las mandíbulas para no lanzar un improperio. ¡Qué carajos hacía Rachel Berry en Lima!

La preocupación se evidenció en su rostro y no le pasó desapercibida a su subordinado de veintitrés años, detrás del volante.

—¿Señor? —preguntó el pelirrojo sin querer altear más el humor de aquel hombre.

—Esperaremos un poco más para entrar —ordenó éste, huraño.

—¿Tiene que ver con la llamada?

—Así es —afirmó, frunciendo sombríamente el ceño—. Está acompañada. Comunícate con Homlok ya, y dile que las siga; Quinn Fabray llegará en menos de cinco minutos.

—Sí, señor.

Levar aguardó a que el muchacho siguiera sus órdenes, y al terminar lo miró con una advertencia evidente.

—Turner, demás está decir que tanto tú como tu compañero por el momento deben tener absoluta reserva con respecto a mi llamado, ¿queda claro?

—Sí señor, pero la agencia…

—La agencia también soy yo, y soy tu superior.

El corporal Cole Turner asintió sin replicar nada más. Hacía un año que estaban investigando este caso, el primero de su carrera, pero hacía dos que había entrado a la agencia y que conocía al sargento Damprey; era el mejor en su campo.

La exigencia y el profesionalismo en la labor de este hombre eran legendarios dentro de la fuerza, pero el último año se había vuelto prácticamente un tirano.

El nombre Fabray al parecer significaba mucho más para él que para cualquiera, y lo mejor era no contradecirlo.

—Como diga, señor.


	9. Por lo que fuimos

¡Qué bueno que nos sigamos encontrando! Me alegra mucho en verdad. Como no podía ser de otra manera no perdí mis mañasy pido que mis cortesanas "guest" me regalen el nombre que quieran, pero uno que pueda identificar. Lo aceptaría con mucho gusto, no solamente por reconocimiento, sino por las "invitaciones" que llegarán en su momento para otra aventura que quisiera me acompañen y disfruten conmigo.

Las invitaciones serán personalizadas, lo prometo.

Y por Matt, a no preocuparse; sufrirá un poco =)

Fuegos para ustedes.

P.D.: Fascinante Lucy Quinn Fabray, serás inolvidable. Gracias.

* * *

><p>Judith Ballard se había casado con Russel Fabray después de enterarse de que estaba esperando su primera hija, dejando atrás Inglaterra, sus sueños de realización y algo más... Desde entonces había vivido una existencia de reina a su lado.<p>

La ambición de Russel los había posicionado socialmente como familia destacada, y lentamente esa condición propicia para una clase alta de vida la había cercado, convirtiéndola más tarde en una muñeca de porcelana con vestidos caros.

Con el correr de los años, sus hijas también heredaron esa clase absurda, y por ella había perdido a una y a sus nietos. ¡No perdería a la que le quedaba…! Casi lo había hecho al enterarse de su embarazo adolescente, pero el tiempo le daría la revancha, a Quinn y a ella...

Jamás hubiera pensado que ese tiempo se le volvería en contra, y que de pronto la vida apacible que había logrado se transformaría en una oscura sucesión de hechos incontenibles.

Judy no podía abrir los ojos; se sentía confundida y nauseabunda… Lo único que entendía era que estaba… viva.

Qué terrible error del destino, porque cuando la vida no se desea, cuando se decide por la muerte y ésta no se logra, es una doble muerte; ella debería estar en otro plano y no en ése, donde la realidad seguramente le pesaría más que dos o tres vidas iguales.

Movió sus muñecas y un dolor agudo le hizo fruncir todo su rostro y lanzar un gemido. Estaba viva, consciente, con los duros recuerdos del último tramo humillándole el alma vacía que todavía poseía. Porque Russel no había triunfado, no lo había hecho.

Se lamió con mucho cuidado los labios resquebrajados, percibiendo a su vez el ardor de las lágrimas en sus párpados cerrados.

¿Quién había tenido las agallas de salvarla? ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?! ¡Estúpidos! Aquél que lo hizo no sabía que ella debía desaparecer para salvar lo que más amaba: su hija y su nieta… ¡Santo dios! ¿Cómo miraría a su hija a la cara después de semejante vejación?

La culpa la envenenaría hasta dejarla muda y de esa manera evitaría dar explicaciones. Bajaría la cabeza que no podría sostener su cuello, porque la vergüenza le pesaría tanto que caería sobre su pecho.

No deseaba pensar, pero las imágenes sobrecogedoras se le enroscaban en su mente, llevándola de clamores que nadie más que ella podía escuchar.

Desde el violento enfrentamiento que hija y padre habían tenido, éste había dejado de presentarse en su casa, sin embargo no había cesado con sus amenazas telefónicas.

Finalmente un día, minutos después de haber despedido a Karen de su casa, única presencia que aceptaba aparte de la de Quinn, volvieron a llamar a la puerta y ella había acudido, pensando que era nuevamente su amiga… pero no había sido ella.

De la nada Russel apareció, la adentró en la casa a empellones contenidos y calló sus chillidos de terror con su miserable puño de hierro.

Quería algo que ya varias veces exigió, tan cerca de su rostro que su aliento putrefacto la ahogó. La bestia mostró sus fauces otra vez, sin importarle sus ruegos ni su cuerpo con rastros vívidos pero no visibles de otros golpes.

Después de ese día, ella había definido su drástica sentencia…

Después de entrar a la política, Russel se había convertido en un animal corrupto y lleno de avaricia, codeándose con la carroña del poder.

Y ella, a pesar de haber estado lejos de ese demonio durante los últimos diez años, conservaba la pieza fundamental que perjudicaría la continuidad de sus oscuros planes.

Maldijo una y otra vez el día en que recibió las pruebas que jamás tendrían que haber caído en sus manos; por ellas había intentado huir para siempre, pero no lo había logrado. Y allí estaba, viva…

"_Señora Ballard"_… La voz se escuchaba cercana, y a Judy le dio miedo abrir los ojos. Donde sea que estuviese, la llamaban por su nombre y también la habían abrigado. Estaba rodeada por el calor de cobijas y por la calefacción de ese lugar.

"_Señora Ballard, despierte_".

La suave, femenina e insistente voz logró que abriera los ojos con lentitud, y se encontró con la penumbra de una habitación de paredes blancas y solitarias, con un solo cuadro en la que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Las cortinas naranjas de una ventana lateral estaban un poco entreabiertas, avisándole de la oscuridad que comenzaba en el exterior.

A un costado se ubicaba un mullido sillón de tapizado pastel. Acercando un poco su mirada borrosa hacia su persona, observó las mantas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo, y aún más cerca examinó con vergüenza sus muñecas vendadas con rastros de sangre en el interior.

La cabeza de una joven mujer apareció en su campo visual de pronto: ella llevaba sus cabellos rubios atados en una coleta un poco desprolija y le sonreía amablemente con unos vivaces ojos celestes. Vestía una bata blanca abierta, y allí lo entendió todo. Enfrente tenía a una doctora.

Judy comenzó a sentirse más enferma.

—Por fin despierta, señora Ballard. Bienvenida —murmuró la joven, acercándose a su rostro con una linternilla para inspeccionarle las pupilas.

—Dónde estoy… —preguntó la mujer en un débil susurro, observando el suero inyectado a su brazo derecho una vez que la doctora se alejó unos centímetros.

—Está en el hospital; soy la doctora Grandant. Hace unas cinco horas que ha sido ingresada, en las cuales la hemos sometido a cirugía de urgencia y a dos transfusiones de sangre. Estuvo cerca, señora Ballard…

La doctora Grandant no se quedaba quieta, a la par que hablaba revisaba su pulso, manipulaba el suero e inspeccionaba su cánula.

La náusea se revolvía en el estómago de la mujer postrada en la cama, y más lágrimas escocían sus ojos, rodando silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

—Tranquilícese ahora, por favor —murmuró consoladora la joven, tocándole un hombro.

—¿Quién me trajo? Por lo que más quiera, necesito que me comuniquen con mi hija… —musitó Judy con una terrible opresión en su pecho.

—En unos instantes; primero deberá hablar con alguien más —comunicó aquélla con un tono un poco más firme que el anterior.

—Solo quiero escuchar a mi niña, por lo que más quiera…

El ruego no causó efecto en la otra, que palmeándole nuevamente el hombro salió de la habitación.

A penas lo hizo una presencia masculina llenó el vano de la puerta; éste vestía ropas oscuras bajo una gabardina amplia y también oscura.

¿Era un policía? ¡No… ellos no podían estar allí!

Judy se removió inquieta sobre la cama, enderezándose un poco más sobre la almohada para enfocar el rostro del recién llegado, y cuando lo logró quedó inmóvil.

El hombre frente a ella tenía cincuenta años, lo sabía con exactitud porque lo conocía demasiado. Sus cabellos, en su juventud de un caoba brillante, en ese presente estaban plagados de canas, y todavía conservaba su manía de mantenerlo corto y peinado con austeridad. A pesar del tiempo, sus facciones y su mirada gris seguían siendo las mismas, aquellas que había visto por última vez hacía casi treinta años.

El cuerpo extenuado de Judy se cubrió de un hondo estremecimiento al momento que sus miradas se encontraron. El hombre se mantuvo de pie a pocos pasos, en completo silencio, entregándole solamente un escrutinio de profunda tristeza y compasión.

Ésa era la contemplación que recibiría de ahora en más; debía acostumbrarse a ello y simplemente le era insoportable.

Ladeó su rostro abarrotado de lágrimas que no se secaban, deseando escapar de esa cama, de ese cuarto, de ese destino...

Que él estuviese allí significaba que no podría escapar; y que dios la ayudase, porque nadie más lo haría entonces.

—Judith… —murmuró aquél, desajustándose el nudo de la corbata con una mueca.

Al fin podía verla, y al hacerlo fue más impactante que enterarse de esa compleja situación. No había sido fácil permanecer impertérrito, pero su trabajo se debía a eso, a mantener la frialdad ante todo.

A solas desenterraría su frialdad, como solía hacerlo, y dejaría que todos los fantasmas del pasado volvieran a pasarle factura.

—Qué haces… qué haces aquí, Levar… —preguntó ahogada la mujer, todavía sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

Su mano izquierda se levantó con esfuerzo y dolor para secarse las mejillas, y al segundo Levar extrajo del interior de su chaqueta un pañuelo blanco, y se lo dejó inmediatamente en su regazo, sobre la cobija.

Judy lo tomó y se lo llevó a rostro. Todavía percibía el aroma de ese hombre que había significado tanto en su vida. _"El pasado siempre vuelve, siempre. No importa dónde estés ni con quién…"_.

Ver a esa mujer así lo hería en lo más recóndito que tenía, lo colmaba de una ira tan vieja como la vida, como su tiempo en Oxford en el que había encontrado a esa joven que le robó el corazón, solo con un movimiento de cadera y una sonrisa altanera de estudiante perfecta.

Sus pasiones se descontrolaban mucho más porque sabía la causa que la había llevado a ese estado. Él lo sabía todo, porque también era su trabajo…

Se acercó unos pasos sin dudar.

—Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí. Y… nunca se me hubiera ocurrido encontrarte de esta manera, sobre una cama de hospital y con evidentes signos de… semejante perjuicio a tu persona —las últimas palabra la dijo con dureza y apretando los puños, ya que le costaba pronunciar con total sinceridad.

El pecho le cosquilleó a Judy al recibir esa acusación. Levar Damprey no tenía derecho a recriminarle ningún acto de su vida, mucho menos después de tantos años.

Con un coraje empujado por esos desafortunados dichos, por fin lo enfrentó con un poco más de firmeza.

—Dilo con todas las letras: ¡_suicidio_! Y soy dueña de mis actos, así como de mi vida, y tú no estás en ella hace mucho —masculló, mirándolo con rencor.

El otro hizo una mueca llena de dolor, inclinándose hacia ella, provocándole un leve jadeo de temor.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes; sé que Oxfordshire sucedió hace toda una vida, pero _esto_ sucede ahora… ¡y la solución no es _ésta_, diablos! —siseó iracundo, perdiendo los estribos.

—Tú no sabes nada —respondió ella entre temblores, consiguiendo un fuerte gruñido de frustración en Levar, que terminó alejándose mientras se quitaba el abrigo con movimientos bruscos y lo arrojaba al sillón.

—Estás equivocada, y eres consciente de eso… Con solo una palabra tuya cambiarías el curso de todo esto. Terminaríamos con meses de pura basura… —expresó con el rostro sombrío.

—¡Qué terminaría si recién empieza! ¡No sé qué quieres que te diga!

—La verdad. Dame toda la verdad.

—Mi ex marido me golpea, esa es la única verdad.

—¡No lo es! ¡Ese hijo de puta no solo te golpea! —exclamó, apretando las mandíbulas, tratando de controlar su ira—. ¡Y tú lo sabes!

Judy lo miró con horror, apretando el pañuelo entre sus manos.

—No tengo más para decirte —respondió con obstinación, por lo menos la que su deplorable estado le permitía—. ¿Dime qué hago aquí? ¡¿Quién me trajo?! Necesito escuchar a mi hija… por dios, mi Quinnie… —concluyó ella en un susurro trémulo, perdiendo la mirada con un pequeño brillo de vida hacia el pedazo de cielo que se veía desde allí.

—La acabas de nombrar —informó Levar ásperamente, pero con pena.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu hija te encontró, Judith. Tu hija está aquí.

La mujer desorbitó los ojos y contuvo el aliento. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza convulsivamente, a la vez que sus ojos se atiborraban de un llanto incontenible.

El dolor en su cuerpo y su corazón se elevó a límites insoportables. ¡No podía ser! ¡No su Quinn!

—Dios, no… ¡no! —bramó desconsolada—. ¡Que… qué le he hecho!

Ella se ahogaba con propia voz, y se cubría el rostro con el pañuelo. Ansiaba apretarse más las muñecas para sentir un dolor más profundo que el de esa verdad. Su propia hija la había encontrado sobre su acto tan macabro y poco valeroso.

—¡No… n-no!

Levar, sintiendo el dolor de esa mujer, no pudo hacer más que intentar tomarla en brazos, y la otra se lo concedió; se encontraba en trance, uno tétrico que no hacía más que nombrarla decepción, abandono, miseria. ¡No merecía estar viva, no después de haberle provocado a su hija esa clase de sufrimiento!

—Cálmate, por favor, cálmate —pidió él, dejando que se sostuviera de sus hombros—. Escucharán, entrarán y te llenarán el suero de más tranquilizantes, y te necesito conmigo, lúcida...

Judy no lo escuchaba, se debatía de a ratos entre sus brazos para desasirse, y en otros se apoyaba contra él entre sollozos.

Pero Levar no consentiría un ataque de nervios. Con esa consigna, le rodeó fuertemente el rostro con las manos, obligándola a mirarlo.

—¡Mírame!

—No puedo… no puedo… quiero… vomitar —musitaba ella, escuchando lejana la voz que le estaba diciendo locuras, cosas que no toleraba escuchar.

—¡Quiero que me mires! —exigió, zarandeando un poco ese bello rostro ardiente, irritado de padecimiento y llanto—. Quinn se encuentra bien, Rachel Berry está con ella.

Los ojos agrisados de la mujer se entreabrieron al escuchar ese nombre.

—Cómo…es… es posible —farfulló—. No está sucediendo… no está sucediendo…

—Está pasando Judith; todo es real, y debes despertar y mantenerte conmigo.

—Déjame Levar, te lo ruego —pidió débilmente, queriendo liberarse de sus manos, pero el hombre no accedió, por el contrario endureció más sus gestos y su tono.

—No voy a dejarte, porque aquí termina esto, Judy. Hace más de un año que estamos investigando a tu ex marido y toda la lacra que lo rodea, y si no vas a testificar ahora lo harás más adelante, pero lo harás.

—¡No puedes obligarme! —exclamó entre dientes, muy nerviosa, dando manotazos para que la soltara. Lo logró solamente porque él se puso en pie, colérico.

—Puedo hacerlo, y ruega que sea yo.

—No vas a amenazarme con esos jueguecitos de detective en los que estás, ¿me oyes? —arrojó el pañuelo a sus pies con rabia, causándose un doloroso tirón en el brazo canalizado.

Levar puso los brazos en jarra, sin perderle un solo movimiento. La primera conmoción estaba pasando y ahora una fierecilla testaruda lo enfrentaba. Por lo menos tenía algo de color en sus mejillas.

—Por lo visto no te das cuenta de la envergadura de esta situación. No quiero que te conviertas en su cómplice.

—Yo no soy la cómplice de ese animal, maldita sea… —se defendió con más intensidad.

—Perfecto, dime entonces, ¿conoces a Carol Deveraux?

Judy se tensó al escuchar ese nombre. Claro que la conocía; esa mujer le había cambiado la vida al entregarle la valiosa información que había terminado con su presente y casi terminaba con su vida.

Cómo había llegado a ella, nunca lo supo, pero aceptó la desesperada petición de verse aquella noche. En una maltrecha habitación de un lejano motel y con una desesperación casi histérica, Carol Deveraux le entregó aquellas grabaciones que no se había atrevido a destruir, y que sin saber una mujer del más noble corazón guardaba celosamente...

—Po supuesto… es la esposa del concejal... —balbuceó, con el pulso acelerándose a cada segundo.

—Del concejal Whitman… Desapareció ayer de la habitación donde se alojada en el Hotel Columbus.

Ella cerró los ojos con angustia una vez que su voz ronca penetró en su cerebro. Con un suspiro desahuciado, descansó pesadamente la cabeza en las almohadas por primera desde que Levar había entrado a la habitación.

—Dios se apiade… Malditos sean ustedes; visten sus trajes, muestran sus placas… ¡¿y dónde están?! ¡Nos están acabando!

—Es suficiente. No juzgues lo que ignoras —cortó Levar con furia contenida; ella no sabía todo lo que él había hecho para llegar hasta allí—. ¿Quién crees que interceptó las denuncias? ¿Quién crees que lo alejó de ti?

El corazón de la mujer latió más fuerte al escucharlo, y de algún modo se sintió mínimamente reconfortada. Tal vez no estaban solas; tal vez había alguien a quien le importaban…

Lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, permitiéndose los recuerdos que venían de golpe, incrédula. Estaba llena de imágenes de un amor de juventud que no pudo ser.

—Vaya, para algo sirvió aquello por lo que me dejaste. Demasiado tarde de todas formas.

El silencio entre los viejos amantes era palpable. Arrepentimiento, frustración, dolor, añoranza y tantos otros sentimientos se arremolinaban alrededor de aquellos dos…

—Lo he pagado, Jud, y con creces. Pero más lo estoy pagando ahora, viéndote así.

Aquélla se estremeció al oír esa confesión, pero su corazón hondamente dañado brincó de su pecho por ese apelativo que Levar solía decirle por aquel entonces. Nadie volvió a llamarla así, y nadie nunca más representó en su vida lo que ese hombre significó para ella.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, hasta que el hombre se alejó con pasos rápidos, caminó hacia la ventana y corrió más la cortina, observando las calles con una expresión impenetrable.

—Las cosas cambiarán —anunció sin moverse un ápice.

—No entiendo… —dijo la mujer, temerosa.

—No volverás a tu vida, por lo menos por ahora. Fabray está metido hasta el cuello con varios más, y tú estás en peligro. Te vamos a proteger...

—No, Levar… ¡no! —prorrumpió, volviendo a sentir ese vértigo que revolvía su estómago—. ¡Yo no importo, no soy la que tiene que ser protegida! Mi hija, Levar, Quinn y mi…

Se calló de pronto. No confiaba en nadie, mucho menos en ellos. Tal vez ya lo sabían, o no, no importaba. No mencionaría a su nieta por nada del mundo.

Levar resopló y se giró hacia ella con una mirada conocedora. Se aclaró la garganta y caminó, como si no la hubiese escuchado, al sillón para tomar su abrigo. Comenzó a vestirse con una lentitud parsimoniosa.

—Es suficiente. Esto ha sido una cuestión de Estado de un principio, y ya se ha excedido el límite autorizado. Contigo a resguardo me podré mover con más libertad.

—¡No me vengas con tonterías! —exclamó, incorporándose un poco—. No hagas esto personal. No me lleves… no me alejes de mi hija.

El hombre la miró con el rostro vuelto de granito. Por supuesto que era personal. Solo un poco más, un poco más para retorcer el cuello de ese malnacido…

—Nos trasladaremos a New York. Te recuperarás y usarás ese tiempo para reflexionar.

—¡Reflexionar qué, diablos! ¿Todo tiene que hacerse como tú quieres? Todo como tú siempre quisiste, ¿verdad? —inquirió ella, alterada—. ¡Tú te fuiste, tú me dejaste, y ahora me quieres llevar como si tuvieses derecho!

Al ver como la mujer se estaba alterando, Levar elevó una mano a modo de advertencia. No toleraría que revolviese el pasado; no en ese momento.

—No debes preocuparte por tu hija. Ella está vigilada desde que regresó de Los Ángeles.

Esa información la atragantó, y olvidó el rencor que le estallaba por dentro. Retuvo las lágrimas que pugnaban de sus ojos y lo miró estupefacta.

—Qué…

Levar se refregó la frente con un visible gesto de agotamiento.

—Hace un mes regresó a New Haven.

Judy tragó saliva con fuerza, perdiendo la mirada confundida en el suelo.

—No es cierto… no me ha dicho nada…

—Lo siento.

—Ella… ella no debe saber nada sobre todo esto… ¡No debe saber quién eres…! Te lo ruego… por lo que tuvimos… No dejes que esta basura la involucre —tartamudeó, sintiéndose realmente acabada; esto era realmente el infierno que le tocaba padecer por todas sus decisiones, así como por la oportunidad que le dio el destino de seguir viva. Su espíritu estaba más destruido que su cuerpo.

Levar tensó las mandíbulas, acomodándose con pesar su gabardina, dispuesto a salir de allí cuanto antes. Una vez más las emociones estaban logrando desequilibrarlo.

—Haré todo lo posible —concertó con actitud férrea—. Está deshecha, y hace horas está esperando verte.

Judy negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose las palabras que quería gritarle, como por ejemplo que no se iría con él, tragándose al mismo tiempo la confesión que ansiaba salir de su garganta, como aquella información que ocultaba y que _ellos_, todos esos malditos, querían.

—Mi niña, mi niña… —lloró la madre, profundamente arrepentida, encerrándose el rostro entre sus manos, tocándose con los labios el vendaje de ambas muñecas.

El momento había llegado, no había otras opciones, no había máscaras ni maquillajes para ocultar la verdad, y esa verdad dolía tanto, era tan lúgubre que no poseía adjetivo alguno.

—¿Estás preparada?

La sutileza de la voz masculina, esta vez más cercana, logró mitigarla un poco. No fue hasta que pudo doblegar su pena que lo miró con ojos desorbitados e hinchados, con tanto desasosiego que desgarraba al corazón más duro.

Asintió apenas.

—Antes… antes debo hablar con… Rachel…


	10. Promesas

Gracias, bellas criaturas.

Fuegos para ustedes.

* * *

><p>Y era esa misma Rachel la que observaba el enorme y poco habitado pasillo en esos momentos.<p>

Caía la tarde y el hospital sería la ultratumba de toda película de suspenso… Cuán grato sería si aquello fuera una película; esperaría con ansias la orden del director para cortar la escena, dejaría de actuar como marioneta, despertaría a Quinn de su trance e irían a comer un emparedado de algo sustancial y sabroso. Pero aquello no era una filmación, todo era palpable, solitario y triste.

Beth siempre decía que las tristezas eran injustas, y dentro de ese razonamiento infantil, Rachel estaba en completo acuerdo con ella; las tristezas eran muy injustas.

Podían llevar una mirada verde con un atisbo de luz a la más profunda opacidad.

Así había sido a penas cruzaron las puertas de ese hospital.

Antes de que los humores de Quinn pudiesen alterar al personal de turno, Rachel le había asegurado que haría las averiguaciones ella misma; le había pedido un nombre, aunque sea de algún doctor que recordara, y finalmente con un solo apellido había hecho la recorrida a otros pasillos sin tener demasiado éxito.

Las cabinas de informes estaban vacías, y los pocos médicos uniformados para la guardia que encontraba no tenían mucho para decirle, ni del doctor ni de la paciente ingresada desde el mediodía.

Instantes después y sin datos volvió con Quinn… y tuvo que calmarla, ya que había estallado de furia: _"¡Primero me estuvieron buscando y ahora todo el mundo desaparece como si nada! ¡Qué demonios pasa aquí dentro!"_.

Qué podía decirle si tenían razón; tenían que conseguir información sobre su madre o las cosas empeorarían.

Rachel solo le había prometido que todo estaría bien entre palabras cortadas, y le había asegurado que Levar llegaría y encontrarían una solución. Sin embargo esa falta de respuestas era muy extraña.

Nadie había aparecido, ni policías ni asistentes, todo lo contrario a lo que Quinn le había contado que vivió durante esas primeras horas de agonía y soledad.

Con muy poca colaboración por parte de ella, después de mucho insistir, Rachel la había obligado a sentarse; aparte de la cordura que pretendía dar con su presencia, también sentía esa persistente necesidad de estar en contacto con su cuerpo: una silueta endeble y húmeda, que por momentos se tornaba silenciosa, acurrucada en sí misma, y en otros estaba cargada de una frustración y fuerza incontenibles.

Todo sucedía en minutos y con una vorágine muy difícil de explicar, no obstante Rachel seguía allí, como un pequeño soldado erguido delante, igual de incómoda por las ropas mojadas, pero observando al mismo tiempo a esa mujer que en los últimos meses se había convertido en una visión diaria y abrumadora, y que culminaba en esos instantes de reveladora conexión espiritual.

Rachel deseaba tanto preguntarle cómo había sucedido todo, cómo había encontrado a su madre, por qué Judy estaba en una habitación de hospital luchando por su vida, y no bronceándose en el paraíso que su hija le había proporcionado en alguna parte de California.

A pesar de esos interrogantes calló como ella callaba, quedándose a su lado, observando su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, con todo el cabello enmarañado acompañando su cabeza.

Quinn apoyaba los codos en sus piernas y retorcía sus manos, y Rachel no lo soportó más, se acercó un poco más y tomó una de sus manos. La otra la apretó sin palabras, e instantáneamente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

Esa acción dejó a Rachel pasmada, porque había encontrado en ese gesto algo particular y conmovedor. Beth solía hacer eso cuando se encontraba en sus brazos, mirando una película y se aburría. Cuando empezaba a jugar con sus dedos era la señal inconfundible de que su hermana quería distraerla para hacer todo menos continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

Y allí, en una demostración abrumadora de más genética, miraba y sentía cómo su madre biológica hacía exactamente lo mismo pero atrapada por los nervios.

—Levar no estaba muy lejos de aquí; estoy segura de que llegará pronto —murmuró Rachel con la voz temblorosa, a lo que la otra respondió nada más que con un escueto murmullo.

La aparición de una doctora que se acercaba a paso presuroso llamó la atención de ambas. Rachel iba a interceptarla, pero no hizo falta, la mujer se detuvo al llegar a ellas.

Quinn se levantó rápidamente.

—¿Rachel Berry? —preguntó la recién llegada directamente hacia Rachel.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió ella con sorpresa.

—Soy la doctora Mandy Grandant; necesito que me acompañe unos minutos.

La actitud de la joven mujer incomodó a Rachel y enfureció a Quinn, que inmediatamente se interpuso entre las dos.

—¿Por qué no me explica a mí de qué va toda esta mierda, doctora? —murmuró con el gesto contraído—. ¡Tengo todo el derecho de ver a mi madre y ustedes me lo están negando! No van a recibir una denuncia a la policía, porque no creo en esos miserables, directamente llamaré a mi abogado y…

—La entiendo perfectamente, señorita Fabray, y le pido que se calme —espetó la mujer con un tono comprensivo—. Yo fui una de las doctoras que atendió a su madre, y ella ha despertado hace pocos minutos…

—¡Entonces déjeme ir a verla! —Quinn dio un paso exasperado hacia ella, y ahora le tocó a Rachel interponerse entre las dos al ver como aquélla, desbordada, parecía que iba a lanzarse a su cuello.

Le tomó el rostro que enrojeció en segundos entre sus manos, y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos por las lágrimas.

—Tranquila, tranquila, por favor —susurró, logrando que sus miradas se encontraran brevemente, luego se volvió hacia la doctora—. No iré a ningún lado sin ella.

Mandy Grandant suspiró resignada, acercándose a ellas de forma confidencial.

—No puede ser ahora mismo, y te pido por favor que no me comprometas más —pidió con evidente impaciencia, para después dirigirse a una desencajada Quinn—. Tu madre está bien, y te doy mi palabra de que la verás en cinco minutos, pero antes tú debes acompañarme, señorita Berry.

La mujer concluyó con una última mirada hacia la referida, y retrocedió unos pasos. Silenciosamente le pedía comprensión, y aun sin entender nada y con un conocido escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal, Rachel se giró hacia Quinn.

La joven respiraba con pesadez, sin quitarle la mirada rencorosa a la tercera en discordia. Rachel, por su parte pestañeó varias veces, tratando de controlar su respiración. Estaba sintiendo la ansiedad, el escalofrío, el ahogo… maldita sea, no ahora… ¡No ahora!

—Quinn, mírame… —pidió en un susurro, alejándola al mismo tiempo.

Aquélla lo permitió con reticencia, cambiando drásticamente las emociones en su rostro al encontrarse con las facciones agobiadas de Rachel. La extenuación y el dolor se multiplicaron ante esa mirada oscura; en cualquier momento caería.

—Me voy a volver loca… —graznó, bajando la mirada llorosa.

Temblando, Rachel se colgó de sus hombros, pegándose a ella en un abrazo desesperado, y Quinn la recibió, estrechándola fuertemente, mitigando esa realidad contra su cuello.

—No lo permitiré —susurró Rachel con vehemencia—. En cinco minutos yo misma te llevaré con tu madre.

Con esa última sentencia se separó con pesar del abrazo y sin mirar atrás se marchó detrás de la doctora, que ya volvía a caminar por el pasillo.

Quinn se quedó allí, completamente sola, mirando a la nada.

Rachel no estaba mejor que la que dejó en mitad del tétrico pasillo iluminado con esas horribles luces leds. Lo único que entendía era que debía seguir a aquella doctora tan joven como ella.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó jadeante cuando cruzaron una puerta vaivén y se internaron en lo que parecía ser una de las tantas salas, con algunos enfermeros realizando su trabajo. Rápidamente salieron de allí para cruzar otro pasillo interno.

—Hemos ubicado a la señora Ballard en una habitación privada —respondió Mandy Grandant sin mirarla.

—¡Es una locura! —replicó Rachel con consternación—. ¡Su hija debe verla primero! Está aquí desde hace horas y ustedes no fueron capaces de…

La doctora se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca, y se giró hacia ella con expresión algo desencajada.

—No puedo responderte a ninguna pregunta, lo siento. Solo… solo entra...

Con esas palabras abrió la puerta y Rachel pestañeó al tener ante sus ojos los pies de una cama hospitalaria. La integrante se movía en ese momento, y a la joven no le quedó otra opción más que entrar.

Con un respingo escuchó cerrarse la puerta detrás, y el silencio sobrecargado la inmovilizó.

La recién llegada dirigió sus ojos impávidos hacia la mujer que yacía acostada, vuelta hacia el otro lado. Judy…

Cuando la mujer se giró para enfrentarla, la visión la impactó.

A pesar de los años y de haberla visto muy pocas veces en su vida, y no en las mejores épocas, Rachel recordaba a la madre de Quinn.

Su estampa soberbia, muy parecida a la de la hija, sus modos elegantes y corteses… recuerdos que contrastaban violentamente con este nuevo panorama.

El cabello de la hasta ahora _desconocida_ señora Ballard, se expandía sobre la almohada blanca, denotando su color rubio opaco con algunas canas aquí y allá.

Enmarcaba un rostro desfigurado profundamente por la angustia y los golpes; el pómulo izquierdo estaba destrozado y amoratado, al igual que sus labios cortados.

Tiesa en su lugar, Rachel no podía articular palabra, se retorcía las manos al mismo tiempo que su mirada recorría las muñecas vendadas. Judy la estaba escrutando de la misma manera.

—Acércate, hija —murmuró ésta con voz trémula—. No existe más vergüenza que la mía, y aceptaré todo lo que tengas para decirme, pero primero escúchame.

—N-no, señora… yo no tengo nada qué decirle… —murmuró perturbada, callándose al ver cómo la mujer le extendía una mano.

Rachel después de todo avanzó con ese gesto que pedía perdón en silencio y una comprensión imposible en ese momento.

A pesar de sentirse una intrusa por estar allí, agarró firmemente esa mano pálida y al hacerlo sus ojos agrisados se volvieron acuosos.

—Un ángel te ha traído aquí, Rachel, uno que te ha enviado cerca de Quinnie... por eso te ruego que la cuides.

—Señora, yo… siento tanto todo esto.

—Lo sé, lo sé querida —lloró, apretándole la mano—. Agradezco a quien sea que te haya enviado, y te pido perdón. Y te pido algo más… No importa lo que escuches, no importa lo que pase, no te alejes de mi hija... Llévala lejos de aquí…

Rachel igualó las lágrimas de emoción que estaban batallando en las facciones de la víctima, porque esa mujer era una víctima. Los golpes y las consecuencias vividas gritaban eso.

—S-sí, yo… haré todo lo posible…

—¡Prométemelo! —pidió con urgencia.

—Lo prometo —aceptó ella, asintiendo de forma instintiva.

En ese momento una puerta se abrió y la figura que apareció hizo trastabillar a Rachel.

—Hola jovencita…

—¡Cielos…! ¿Levar? —musitó azorada, mirando como la enorme figura vestida de negro se acercaba—. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —preguntó sin voz, comprendiendo al segundo el hermetismo de la doctora y del porqué "nadie sabía nada".

No entendía muy bien los métodos de Levar Damprey, pero sabía que cuando él aparecía todo se convertía en una misteriosa nebulosa, y una urgencia por resolver que daba vértigo.

El hombre se le acercó y le besó la frente; la muchacha elevó un brazo y se quedó unos segundos más en ese escueto contacto. Hacía meses no lo veía.

—Todas las puertas se abren para mí, lo sabes —intentó bromear él con una levísima sonrisa que pasó desapercibida.

Rachel continuó mirándolo con un asentimiento mecánico, sin saber qué decir. Estaba tan confundida… Su mirada recayó también en Judy, que a su vez los observaba muda, especialmente en ese silencio resentido cada vez que Levar tenía fugazmente su atención.

—Ya veo… ¿pero… cómo sabías? No entiendo nada…

Esa forma de mirar de la madre de Quinn le causó cierta curiosidad.

—Eso no importa ahora —dijo él rápidamente—. ¿Han podido hablar?

La miró a una y a otra.

—Sí —contestó Rachel por las dos—. Judy… ya me habló.

La más joven le sonrió de lado, y la otra le apretó la mano que no había soltado.

—Gracias —susurró Judy, y cerrando los ojos la dejó libre.

Rachel apretó esa mano en un puño, sintiendo más responsabilidad de la que había tomado ya por voto propio.

No supo cómo salió de allí, solo se encontró con la presencia de Levar a su lado, caminando de regreso por el mismo lugar que había ingresado con la doctora.

—Espera… —se detuvo y lo detuvo, molesta con él—. Entiendo que aparezcas como fantasma, pero merezco saber qué diablos está pasando aquí, y la que más merece una respuesta es Quinn, que está del otro lado luchando por mantenerse en pie. ¡Ambas te esperábamos por otra puerta! —siseó enojada.

Levar tensó las mandíbulas, y la tomó por los hombros.

—Hice mi trabajo, Rachel. No debes preguntar nada más porque, como se ve, el panorama no es nada alentador.

Rachel hizo un ademán furioso con las manos, llamando la atención de algunas personas que deambulaban por ese otro corredor de ese laberinto hospital.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy harta de que me impidan preguntar, como si esto fuera un maldito secreto de Estado!

—Prácticamente lo es. Ya he hablado con la víctima y hay denuncias de violencia física y psicológica en contra su ex esposo.

La joven se llevó una mano al cuello, escuchando alarmas por todo el cuerpo. Ahora por fin podía comprender los reticentes comentarios de Quinn.

—No puede ser cierto… ¿Russel Fabray? No me ha dicho nada…

Levar ensombreció más su rostro.

—Esto será un escándalo. Tu amiga es una figura reconocida por ella misma y por su… padre. Lo que menos se necesita ahora es que estalle todo por los aires.

—Pero y la policía… ¡Las denuncias! —exclamó descompuesta—. Cómo puede ser que no haya nadie que la cuide... ¡Esa mujer intentó suicidarse!

—Baja la voz —advirtió él con un poco de dureza.

—No puedo —espeto con la voz quebrada—. ¿Así es todo esto? ¿Es porque es un maldito senador? La mujer recibe amenazas, golpes… ¿y solo encuentra la salida cortándose las venas?

El hombre alejó las manos de sus hombros, apretando los labios.

—Haremos que esto cambie, confía en mí. Ahora Quinn te necesitará, porque lo que se vendrá no será nada grato. Debes estar con ella.

Otro pedido y la misma responsabilidad. Rachel se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de comprender qué es lo que debía hacer.

—Yo…no puedo trasladarme a New Haven.

—Encuentra una forma, Rachel. Quinn necesitará contención y Judy requerirá más atención y tratamiento para su recuperación.

La joven asintió, tocándose la frente. Más tarde pensaría en la justicia invisible y ciega; ahora lo que precisaba era una solución, y a medida que pasaban los segundos ésta se iba revelando en su cabeza.

—¿Qué sucederá con Judy? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Puedo trasladarla ya mismo a New York.

—Demonios… —musitó abatida, y no tuvo tiempo de nada más, porque Levar la tomó del brazo y la obligó a caminar.

Una puerta más se abrió y el corredor ya le era familiar: volvían a ingresar al pasillo central.

Quinn los divisó a la distancia y se levantó de un salto, yendo hacia ellos.

—Rachel, ¡¿qué pasó…?! —sus ojos se posaron en ella un segundo, y después examinaron a su acompañante con recelo—. ¿Quién es usted?

Levar se aclaró la garganta y le extendió la mano.

—Señorita Fabray, soy Levar Damprey, amigo de la familia Berry.

Quinn elevó una ceja sarcástica, aceptando esa mano con sequedad.

—¿De dónde salió?

—Él estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, Quinn —explicó incómoda Rachel, adelantándose.

—Vaya con las influencias de tus amigos —espetó irónica—. ¿Le contaste que mientras ejercía la burocracia yo casi incendio este endemoniado hospital?

El hombre interceptó la réplica que iba a hacer Rachel dando un paso.

—Sé por lo que está pasando señorita Fabray, pero le aconsejo que aplaque su temperamento. Le comunico que sí poseo influencias que la ayudarán en estos momentos tan críticos; soy jefe de seguridad, y trabajo en los distritos de New York, Queens y Brooklyn —explicó, observando en esa joven un carácter que conocía muy bien—. Puedo ayudarla a que todo esto se quede en Lima, pero habrá condiciones. Su madre tendrá que trasladarse fuera de Ohio.

Quinn se cruzó de brazos con una mueca incrédula; como era de esperarse ese _he-man_ ignoraba sus planes, pero ella se encargaría de hacérselos saber.

—Por supuesto —reafirmó entre dientes—; no hace falta que me lo comunique. Mi madre vendrá conmigo a New Haven. ¡Y ya me harte de todos! ¡Nadie me va a impedir llevármela y mucho menos verla! ¡Se pueden ir todos al infierno!

Después de su iracundo descargo Quinn bajó la mirada, dispuesta a esquivar el cuerpo del robusto hombre y hacerse paso, pero el brazo de éste fue más rápido que el gemido de Rachel y la violencia de la otra.

Quinn fue interceptada por la cintura con un doloroso apretón.

—¡No me toque! —gritó, forcejeando hasta desligarse.

El rostro de aquél se volvió de granito, y en dos parpadeos pareció crecer varios centímetros más.

—Antes de ver a su madre tiene que saber que se seguirá un protocolo de seguridad, y no puede negarse.

Su tono crispó los nervios destruidos de Quinn, que aplaudió de forma sardónica a pocos centímetros del rostro masculino.

—¡Ah!... El protocolo de seguridad… sí… He escuchado un par de veces esa palabra y ya puedes imaginar dónde me gustaría que te la guardes. Mi madre sufre una depresión tan grave que intentó quitarse la vida… ¡yo misma la encontré…! —masculló con la garganta apretada, intentando contener el sollozo de rabia que cosquilleaba en su pecho; no le daría la satisfacción de verla más acabada—. ¡Así que de qué protocolo me estás hablando! Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué debo hacer, porque por lo visto, "ustedes" son pura basura.

—Quinn… —murmuró Rachel temerosa, elevando las manos, mas aquélla la detuvo con un gesto sin quitar la mirada llena de resentimiento hacia el hombre que intentaba detenerla.

—No, Rachel. ¿Tú querías saber? También se lo diré a tu amigo; le diré que hay cuatro denuncias hechas a mi… padre por violencia intrafamiliar —se detuvo para exhalar hondamente—; sí, tiene esa carátula porque es el ex marido, el buen senador Fabray, que un día se levantó con ganas de molerla a golpes y desde entonces no ha parado... Cuatro denuncias en ocho meses, malditos bastardos de seguridad norteamericana, y no han hecho una mierda por ella —escupió con odio.

La expresión indescifrable de Levar no conmovió a la acusadora, pero en Rachel causó una impresión mayor, ya que lo conocía, y algo en sus ojos la inmovilizó.

—Ya te dije que pertenezco a una agencia de seguridad privada, no a la fuerza policial estatal, y tú has aceptado acudir a mí. No puedo hacer nada por lo que no se ha hecho, pero sí podemos hacer algo por tu madre, hoy.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—¡Rachel fue la que te llamó, y no me dijo que me quitarías a mi madre…! —acusó, señalándolo con un dedo.

—Espera, por favor… escúchalo, Quinn… —rogó Rachel, impresionada por lo que escuchaba.

Aunque ya estaba al tanto de los hechos después de lo que había visto, que la otra protagonista los volviera a describir con tanta crudeza, era seguramente más desolador.

—Esto es una broma… ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Dime que es una broma! —le exigía Quinn al borde del abismo.

¿No lo podía ver ella? La tan comprensiva Rachel, la de gran corazón, ¿no lo podía ver? ¡Tenían que irse de allí! ¡Había recurrido a un lunático para que la ayudase!

Se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiéndose desfallecer. Las fuerzas la abandonaban…

Y como si de pronto Rachel estuviese escuchando a esa pulsión, que la había acompañado hasta esos momentos, dejar un último vestigio en su cuerpo, desprendió la mano de su rostro y se la colocó contra el pecho palpitante.

Quinn no había abierto los ojos, mas ya conocía ese calor.

—Levar tiene razón; se llevará a tu madre a New York hasta que pueda recuperarse. Debe salir de aquí lo antes posible, y solamente él conseguirá hacerlo como si nada hubiese pasado —le susurró muy cerca, intentando convencerla de que era lo mejor, porque así lo creía—. No tiene que ser un escándalo, nadie tiene que saberlo... Y cuando todo esto termine, tú y yo enterraremos a tu padre en el fondo de la basura. Te lo prometo.

Quinn por fin abrió los ojos, envuelta en ese susurro y la confianza que tanto le hacía falta.

—No sé qué hacer… —susurró Quinn, recorriendo con la mirada perdida a las pocas personas desperdigadas por el lugar, con sus propios dramas, y sin embargo el de ella le parecía el más grande, el inabarcable.

—Solo despierta, corazón.

Era inevitable para Rachel, se sentía tan unida a esa mujer, que todo el cariño con el que siempre se desenvolvía aparecía sin límites desde que la había encontrado.

—Ve a ver a tu madre, Quinn. Ya se ha borrado todo registro de ella aquí dentro. De aquí en más deberán esperar mi llamado sin interferir.

La rubia lo observó ausente, como si no estuviese allí, Rachel en cambio lo hizo con admiración y temor. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar de ese modo.

La vorágine de sentimientos hizo asentir a la primera, entregada. Aceptaba todo cuando hacía segundos pensaba que este hombre también era su enemigo. Ya estaba dicho, las cartas del destino habían sido echadas; la cuenta regresiva empezaba y la vida le daría otro giro inesperado.

Libre por fin de todo impedimento, aferró con más fuerza la mano salvadora y se la llevó con ella. Agitada, Rachel tomó la delantera y la condujo. Comprendía que Quinn lo aceptaba porque no le quedaba otra opción, y el alivio fue tan grande que estuvo a punto de sollozar.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Rachel se detuvo, escrutando la vacilación en el cuerpo frente a ella.

Detrás de esa puerta blanca estaba su madre, Quinn lo sabía y no estaba preparada. La vida y la muerte se ven con caras diferentes por separado, ¿pero cómo se veían juntas? ¿Qué mirada era la más adecuada, y qué palabras las más justas?

El aire le faltaba, la visión se le nublaba y el amor más puro la atravesaba.

Y de pronto un beso, salido del aire de tan suave, que le rozó una de sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas. Ése era un beso de valor, porque las lágrimas se multiplicarían.

—Estoy aquí para ti, así que aquí me encontrarás cuando salgas.

Y de pronto ese murmullo...

—Te llevaré conmigo; no estarás sola.

Y de pronto la promesa… una que tenía sabor a viejo, y que en ese presente volvía a erguirse con ímpetu arrollador.

Una mano le abría la puerta porque ella no se atrevía, y otra la empujaba suavemente hacia el interior, porque tampoco se atrevía. Una vez dentro, la imagen que llegó hasta Quinn azotó el centro de su cuerpo con un golpe de acero.

Sus ojos se inyectaron de un padecimiento desconocido hasta ahora, anclados en los de su madre, que proyectaban el mismo sufrimiento.

Dio un paso y el llanto quebró su pie; dio un segundo paso y un sollozo más quebró el otro, pero pudo llegar a ella, inclinarse y esconderse en su pecho.

Festejaba la vida de alguna manera extraña y hasta impropia, porque había visto cómo su madre la perdía, y ahora estaba allí, respirando su olor.

Madre e hija lloraron en brazos de la otra, en un llanto que sobrepasaba las paredes y los espacios, tanto que Rachel, desde afuera, lloró con ellas, acariciando también el perdón pedido y entregado en murmullos, pero que se escuchaba como un alarido desesperado.


	11. Una temporada entre las sombras

¡Bienvenido martes de carnaval…! Y me permito mezclarlo con esta oscuridad narrativa (sí, todavía está), porque también es placentera y se entretejen cosas maravillosas en ella, como bien sabemos.

Aprópiense de las palaras, mis cortesanas, les aseguro que por ellas van a poder _ver_ y hasta llegar a _tocar_.

Por mi parte prometo hacer sentir todo y de tal manera, que se van a quedar sin aliento.

¿Me creen?

Fuegos de epifanía para ustedes.

* * *

><p><em>"¡Ah! me encuentro tan abandonado,<em>

_que ofrezco a cualquier divina imagen_

_mis impulsos hacia la perfección."_

A R

El abandono era un legado, uno de los más dolorosos que poseían los seres humanos.

El abandono se transmitía, como una enfermedad contagiosa que no se anunciaba.

El abandono se entregaba, como una comida en descomposición dispuesta sobre una mesa completamente vacía.

Quinn era ese continente humano, parecía aquella enferma y esa comensal solitaria, hundida en un sentimiento de abrumadora orfandad.

Los pasos que habían dado al salir del hospital no los recordaba, únicamente tenía en su memoria el abrazo de su madre y el balbuceo de una clemencia, que aún en esos momentos le hacía eco en su mente.

El _por qué_ de la hija quedó atragantado en la garganta, como así el _"no lo pude soportar más"_ de la madre, permaneció en la de ella.

Lo demás, fue un sueño gris de otoño.

El hombre de negro, ese que se jactaba con soberbia de tener la salida de su infierno, signó la hora de despedida, y Rachel, su sostén, se la llevó con ella. No sabía dónde se dirigían, y si no hubiese estado aferrada a su cintura habría caído de bruces al suelo.

En completo desorden de sus pensamientos, Quinn había logrado balbucear que debía ir en busca de su maleta, y al instante otro hombre había aparecido, ocuparon al auto de Rachel y entonces comenzaron a recorrer una distancia desconocida.

No recordaba cómo había abierto su casa, ni cómo obtuvieron su equipaje. Tampoco recordaba haber preguntado qué sucedería con la pavorosa escena que había quedado en ese comedor.

Ansiaba que todo se borrara en segundos, que alguien benévolo se acordara de ella y la borrara de igual forma.

Pero eso no había sido posible; nadie más que Rachel la había manejado como a una marioneta.

En cambio sí tenía la imagen de haber sostenido contra el pecho su bolso, como si éste fuera un tesoro invaluable.

Después de un tiempo incalculable, Quinn todavía tenía en sus oídos la voz murmurada de su heroína, entre el silencio y algún roce en su frente, diciéndole que se quedarían en su casa por esa noche, que la esperaba un baño caliente, una cama y comida.

En ese orden habían sucedido las cosas.

Inmersa en la realidad y una particular fantasía, se había dado un baño en su habitación, escoltada por ella y una atención asfixiante por entregarle los objetos que le habían hecho falta para ello.

Quinn había refregado su cuerpo con violencia, dañándose más, llorando en silencio, y luego se había arrastrado hacia la cama que la esperaba, rendida al momento.

Por primera vez entendía que no tenía escapatoria.

Desde hacía varios minutos su mirada cansada recorría esa habitación adolescente, percibiéndola familiar a pesar de nunca haber estado allí.

Miró con rencor su bolso sobre el tocador vacío; allí lo arrojó y lo detestaba. Él confinaba objetos y pertenencias… y de esa forma lo prefería.

Todo debía estar encerrado hasta que tuviera el valor para volver a tenerlos entre sus manos; nada más había extraído de allí sus pastillas.

Se iba a aferrar a ellas durante esa noche, las necesitaba como el aire que respiraba y que tanto le costaba, y mañana volvería a pensar y a comprender lo que Rachel estaba haciendo por ella. Mañana…

Casi se sonrió al ver el escritorio de color rosado también vacío, con una vieja lámpara fucsia y las otras de pie a un costado, con pantallas de color violeta. Continuó examinando las cobijas blancas y aniñadas… ella misma estaba sentada sobre una cama de princesa, con dosel...

Podía imaginar ese espacio abarrotado de la presencia de la mujer que estaba en algún lugar de la casa, seguramente preparando algo para que comiera.

Allí había realizado sus grabaciones caseras, allí había practicado seguramente miles de veces sus solos y había hecho sus rutinas de ejercicio sin dudas, ya que en un rincón juntaba polvo la vieja elíptica.

Sí… alguna vez ese cuarto había bullido de vida y objetos de colores que contrastaban y lastimaban a los ojos, como solía tener Rachel Berry.

Hoy todo estaba vacío, hablando de un paso esporádico por esos rincones, hablando de que el tiempo había pasado y que por más que algunas cosas quedasen, nunca se volvía a ser el mismo.

Con temblores incontrolables se refregó los ojos irritados de tanto llanto y sacó de las cobijas la mano que encerraba el frasco; con ansiedad lo iba a destapar para ingerir un par de ellas, pero de pronto la voz de Rachel que se acercaba la detuvo, haciéndole volver su secreto al mismo lugar.

La chica entraba hablando por teléfono, a la vez que hacía equilibrio con una bandeja que contenía un plato con sándwiches y dos vasos de jugo.

—No, mamá… no pensé que te lo diría tan pronto; es una traidora… ¡Sí, yo se lo pedí!

Se dirigía a ella con una sonrisa de disculpas en su rostro igualmente demacrado y con el cabello húmedo. Como ella, Rachel vestía un piyama oscuro y grueso, que la hacía ver más pequeña de lo que era.

Quinn agradeció esa visión que inesperadamente le provocaba ternura y un bienvenido calor.

La observó dejar la bandeja en el escritorio y girarse con algo de reserva.

—No fue ella. Lo sé…

Con un profundo sentimiento de traición, la espectadora apretó más el frasco entre sus manos, abollándolo. No era justa esa escena, no era para nada justa, no obstante le era inmanejable...

—Bueno, es así... Está bien…

La voz le había cambiado un poco, tal vez a un tono un poco más nervioso que antes y se había cruzado de brazos. Le daba la espalda, pero era visible su incomodidad.

—En verdad no puedo escuchar ahora tu reproche; yo las llamaré, no te preocupes… ¡Es que no puedo hablar ahora!... Está bien, está bien, pásamela…

La tensión en los gestos corporales de Rachel terminaron por incomodarla, y fue en ese momento cuando se giró con la mirada hacia el piso.

—Hola corazón… sí… no, no estoy en casa…, oye… ¿a quién estás leyendo? ¡Esa es una buena noticia!... ¿Me perdonas por la superhistoria?

La otra, al escuchar ese apelativo cariñoso junto al intercambio tan familiar, se estiró el cuello de su camiseta de mangas largas, advirtiendo que se ahogaba.

Quinn desvió los ojos, perturbada. La escuchaba hablar con su madre e inevitablemente la imaginación le decía que la otra persona tal vez fuera Beth.

Un calor violento le abrasó el pecho, y al parecer Rachel fue testigo de ello.

Lo era, cómo no serlo si estaba a dos metros de distancia, y a la vez que escuchaba la voz de su hermana tenía a Quinn enfrente; la embargaba un deseo ferviente de verla a pesar de todo, y lo hizo. Ella no la miraba pero no le importaba; ese instante fue de pura conmoción.

Su hermana, que tanto quería saber de su madre biológica estaba del otro lado de la línea mientras ella la tenía allí, adormecida por los sucesos de una historia imposible de contar sin volverse un poco desquiciada de dolor e incógnitas… y sintió culpa.

Se giró sin aliento, terminó la conversación en el tono más suave que pudo y colgó.

Aprovechó a teclear rápidamente un mensaje para Santana y Britt, comunicándoles que estaba bien y que ya hablaría con ellas. Contestó el personal que la segunda le había enviado horas antes, avisándole que le contaría a su madre…

"_Britt, qué has hecho…"_, se decía colérica, intentando no ser tan dura ni trasladarles toda su frustración. Aprovechó también para responder a las cinco llamadas perdidas que tenía de Matthew, y al hacerlo se sintió tan cohibida que casi se le cayó el móvil. Musitando enfadada dejó el aparato por ahí y enfrentó la situación.

Las miradas de ambas se encontraron, Quinn con una pregunta solapada que la otra entendía, pero que no quería responder, y Rachel con otra necesidad totalmente distinta.

La de borrar todo lo que en esos segundos significara congoja. La de borrar en un solo segundo que Beth era la hija que nunca más había visto, su hermana, la cual amaba como a nadie, y con la que de ahora en más no sabría cómo hacer para que ese caprichoso encuentro con su madre biológica no la llenara de pesar.

También quería borrar el porqué ella estaba allí, en su habitación de niña como alguna que otra vez había imaginado en el pasado.

Quinn, su vieja "amiga" de colegio, ya había entrado a su vida y no había vuelta atrás.

Tragando saliva, se acercó, retorciéndose las manos.

—Lo siento… —murmuró, tomando la bandeja.

La rubia no le quitaba la mirada de encima; más repuesta se concentró en mirarla. _"Háblame. Dime cómo están las cosas; hazme olvidar un poco de mi propio nombre…"._ Aquellas mudas palabras la atragantaron y le cerraron el pecho.

La observó sentarse con torpeza por la rapidez y dejar la bandeja entre las dos.

—No te preocupes, es lógico… —dijo, encogiéndose un poco para que se acomodara mejor cerca del piecero de la cama—. Me alegra que estén… así….

—Sí. Mi madre es… intensa —sonrió Rachel de costado, cruzándose de piernas.

—Como la hija —Quinn respondió a esa sonrisa con apenas un esbozo.

Aquélla asintió sin dejar su sonrisa, y le entregó uno de los sándwiches. Quinn lo tomó por compromiso, porque no tenía hambre.

—Virtud generacional —espetó Rachel, y se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar un bostezo.

—Estás exhausta —masculló la otra, frunciendo el entrecejo.

La recién llegada le restó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano; fingía por supuesto, porque la verdad era que le costaba horrores mantener los párpados abiertos.

—La ducha me sedó. Anda, come un poco; el tuyo es de pollo, espero que te guste.

—Gracias —musitó, jugueteando con el pan.

—Comeremos algo y luego descansaremos —anunció de forma concreta, ya que veía cómo su compañera de cuarto ni siquiera hacía gesto por llevarse la comida a la boca—. Yo estaré en el cuarto de huéspedes; está aquí al lado.

Al escuchar que no estaría en su compañía, Quinn levantó su mirada con temor. No quería estar sola. No…

¿Por qué no conversar hasta quedar dormidas, una al lado de la otra? ¿No era lo más lógico? Hablar y desnudar todo lo que tenían para decirse: Levar, su madre y algo sobre ese vacío que no parecía llenarse con nada.

Sin embargo ninguna emitió sonido. Rachel empezó a dar mordiscones a su opción vegetariana y Quinn a jugar más enfáticamente con su pan.

El momento en silencio se alargó de tal manera, que la segunda terminó aceptando que debía romperlo, así que finalmente articuló algunas palabras con voz queda.

—Rachel, se supone que… tendríamos que hablar —suspiró con pesadez—. Yo, no encuentro la manera de agradecerte…

—Esta noche no… Ahora quiero que comas, porque si no, no me iré de aquí —amenazó con voz un poco risueña y la boca llena—; mientras lo haces hablaremos de lo que haremos mañana. Desde ya te comunico que tienes permitido dormir hasta el mediodía.

Vencida de la manera más dulce, Quinn asintió, llevándose el sándwich la boca; cuando el aroma se acercó a sus fosas nasales, recordó que no había comido nada en muchas horas… y tenía hambre.

—Está delicioso… —masculló, saboreando el primer bocado.

—Tiene ingredientes secretos de papás.

Una suavísima risa que no habría creído ver tan rápido invadió el espacio entre ambas. Quinn reía, y esa respuesta a Rachel le parecía un sonido maravilloso.

—Le faltaría un poco más de mantequilla y definitivamente berenjenas, pero tiene la cantidad justa de consideración —halagó con delicadeza, examinándola atentamente—, y eso alcanza.

La adulada se llevó unos mechones detrás de la oreja, buscando luego con un movimiento rápido el vaso con agua para pasar el trozo que de repente se estancó en su garganta.

Llegó a dibujar una mueca nerviosa y terminó su cena bajo un escrutinio de color avellana.

—Tenía pensado partir mañana entre las dos y las tres de la tarde —propuso Rachel—. Estaríamos llegando a New York a las diez de la noche.

—Por supuesto —contestó Quinn, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta—. No podría objetarte nada… Y al día siguiente me ayudarías a buscar un hotel…

El entrecejo fruncido de su interlocutora detuvo su temblorosa voz al instante.

—No es una buena respuesta; no estoy hablando de hoteles y no quiero que dudes. Necesito que te sientas segura, que me digas con firmeza si estás de acuerdo.

Quinn inspiró profundamente; en definitiva le estaba pidiendo que dejase de decir tonterías y que también dejase de comportarse como una zombie.

Esta Rachel era tan abrumadora como la apasionada y podía arrasar con cualquiera que estuviese enfrente. Pruebas le sobraban.

—Yo podría manejar la última mitad de camino —capituló—… no quiero estar ni medio día más en Lima.

Rachel asintió con expresión complacida. Por esa noche su función había sido cumplida; su inesperada huésped hablaba con más firmeza gracias a los ingredientes mágicos de un sándwich de pollo sin berenjenas, pero con la cantidad de consideración necesaria. Ya mañana sería otro día.

—Veremos, no te preocupes por ello. Ahora termina tu cena señorita, que tienes que descansar.

Quinn no estaba acostumbrada a que la mandaran, así que con una mueca molesta por sus disposiciones, se deshizo de los últimos bocados y la finalizó.

Más satisfecha aún, Rachel se levantó y recogió la bandeja, dejó el vaso en la mesa de noche y la inspeccionó: tenía que cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

—¿No me dirás que me lave los dientes? —preguntó con burla Quinn.

Con una risa entre dientes, Rachel hizo una exquisita e inocente caída de párpados y negó con la cabeza.

—No por esta noche.

"_Podría lavármelos si te quedaras"_, se dijo Quinn antes de pensarlo dos veces.

—Trata de dormir, por favor —continuó suavemente, alejándose unos pasos—. Estaré cerca, ¿está bien?

La rubia asintió, apretando las piernas contra su pecho. Rachel caminaba hacia la puerta, recogía su teléfono, acomodaba otras cosas… signos de que en un parpadeo desaparecería, pero no quería que se marchara, exigía su presencia…

—No has venido a ver a tus padres, ¿verdad?

A dos pasos de llegar al pomo y volverse para darle las buenas noches, Rachel se giró antes y pestañeó incontables veces para contestarle.

"_He venido a buscarte y te encontré"_; esa respuesta la dio para ella y allí quedaría, en lo recóndito de su corazón, no obstante le contestó.

—No, ellos se tomaron algunos días de descanso. No están en Lima.

—¿Y a…Finn? —masculló.

Rachel desvió la mirada, negando imperceptiblemente.

Quinn asintió sin insistir más. Evidentemente deberían hablar, pero como dijo ella, no esa noche.

Con la última mirada del día y con sus propias percepciones del mismo, ambas volvieron a encontrarse antes de que Rachel abandonara definitivamente la habitación.

—Buenas noches, Rachel.

—Bunas noches, Quinn.

La puerta se cerró con un chasquido, y las dos, desde su lugar, respiraron hondamente. Quinn se abrazó más a sus piernas, y recuperó el frasco. Lo miró sintiéndose desleal, después desvió la mirada hacia el vaso con agua que le había dejado la dueña de la casa. Se daba asco.

Con una maldición lo enterró debajo de la almohada, cerrando los ojos. Rachel estaba haciendo demasiado como para que le pagara de esa manera.

Por esa noche… por lo menos por esa difícil noche, tal vez una de las más duras de su vida, no tomaría una sola pastilla.

Por su parte, Rachel dejó todos los trastos en la cocina y volvió a subir los escalones. Con movimientos automatizados y completamente agotada repasó los sucesos.

El pedido de Judy lo tenía grabado a fuego, y su propia promesa la cargaba en sus hombros con dignidad. De alguna manera Quinn estaba a su cargo, y la cuidaría, tratando de mantener su propia entereza.

Estaba envuelta en esa nube densa de ira y dolor que no solo le había contagiado la mujer que dormía en su habitación, ni el imborrable suceso que vivió en carne propia desde que llegó a Lima, sino también por ella misma y la repulsión que le causaba ese hombre, aquel que no podía ni siquiera nombrar.

Con un intenso sentimiento de pesar revuelto con la incertidumbre pensó en Levar y esa manera de aparecer, como si estuviera todo el tiempo escondido en un rincón cercano. Ese hombre sumamente misterioso, que podía comer junto a ella y sus padres en plan de amigos de antaño siendo el más encantador de los comensales, después de recibir un llamado sencillamente lograba cambiar su rostro completamente a una máscara tensa e indiferente.

Entonces dejaba de ser encantador para volver a ser el enigmático sujeto que tenía contactos, influencias requeridas para cruzar estados en helicóptero con personas en posición crítica y borrar nombres de legajos como si nunca hubieran existido.

Una vez más Rachel había sido testigo de ese poderío y la estremecía.

Deseaba intensamente dejar de pensar unas horas en el porvenir, y librarse de todo con el descanso que tanto le pedía su cuerpo.

Recorriendo el pasillo se detuvo en la rendija inferior de la puerta que había cerrado hacía minutos; ya no se veía luz allí. Con un mohín continuó unos pasos más y se adentró en otra, dejándola abierta de par en par. De esa manera tenía la sensación de estar más cerca de Quinn.

Encendió la lámpara, preparó la cama y se metió dentro de las cobijas. Ese rincón estaba helado y silencioso; juntó en él las acostumbradas sombras, bastantes más temerosas esa noche, cuando finalmente se quedó a oscuras.

Rachel odiaba esa habitación de huéspedes; estaba casi vacía de mobiliario y calor de hogar.

Colocó la alarma de su teléfono y se cubrió hasta la coronilla, cerró los ojos y trató de entregarse a la merecida inconsciencia.

La languidez del sueño aplastaba sus miembros contra el colchón, su respiración salía también bajo la presión de esa cadencia, hasta que abrió los ojos dentro de la oscuridad, intranquila. Estaba segura de haber escuchado un grito, pero tenía los sentidos embotados… frunciendo el entrecejo se incorporó sobre un codo y allí fue cuando se hizo más nítido.

El alarido de Quinn llegó hasta ella con tanta potencia que la hizo despojarse de las mantas y saltar de la cama. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Aún era de madrugada…

Corrió hasta el pasillo a los tropezones, y se arrojó contra la puerta para abrirla con la respiración jadeante. Allí no solo se topó con una densa negrura, sino con el llanto desgarrado proveniente de la cama.

—¡Quinn, Quinn, tranquila por favor! —sumamente nerviosa, Rachel se dirigió a tientas hacia la cama entre esos sollozos y alaridos.

La mujer no le respondía con palabras, nada más con esa voz quebrada que salía con esfuerzo de su garganta.

Por fin Rachel manoteó una pierna cubierta, y así se guió hacia el resto del cuerpo sentado, moviéndose con profundas convulsiones.

—Cálmate por favor… —continuaba murmurando conmovida, tanteándole el cuello transpirado.

—Su sangre… tenía su sangre en mis manos…

El murmullo entrecortado por el llanto llegó hasta Rachel, que por fin logró acomodarse y sentarse a su lado.

—Lo estabas soñando, tranquilízate…

El pecho se le cerraba a aquella que trataba de calmar lo incontenible; ése era un padecimiento que se palpaba, que las abrazaba y las apretaba violentamente entre sus zarpas.

—¡No… lo… soñé! ¡Lo viví… pude oler la sangre de mi madre… en mis manos!

El grito ronco de Quinn le dio en pleno rostro, sacudiéndola; así de cerca se encontraban.

Indecisa, con el corazón latiendo furiosamente contra sus costillas, sus manos aferraron el cuello hirviendo de la mujer y la atrajo de un empellón contra su cuerpo. Quinn no tardó en caer contra ella, intensificando su llanto.

—Lo sé… lo sé —susurró, acariciándole la espalda también sudada a través del piyama—. Pero te ha despertado una pesadilla, Quinn. Tu madre está salva, te lo aseguro. Créeme, te lo pido…

Rachel la sostuvo con fuerza un tiempo indeterminado, los temblores fueron mermando hasta quedar solo los suspiros envueltos en sus cabellos, y la amarga sensación de vacío que arrastraba Quinn se le pegó a la piel, lastimándola.

No podía hacer más que eso, acunarla, sostenerla, brindarle caricias que sabía no bastarían, y sin embargo allí estaba. Quinn agonizaba de dolor entre sus brazos, pesaba contra su pecho y no podía hacer más que eso.

De pronto la sintió acomodarse sobre su hombro, apoyando la mejilla empapada; el cuello de su camiseta se corrió un poco y sintió los restos de humedad que marcaban el rostro de aquélla. Su respiración también salía acompasada, y tal vez fueron esas señales las que la impulsaron a Rachel a enderezarse un poco e insistir, solo con movimientos, en que se recostara.

Rodeada de la penumbra a la que ya se había acostumbrado, Rachel sintió y observó mínimamente como el cuerpo de Quinn se echaba hacia atrás… llevando su propio brazo.

—Quédate conmigo…

Ese ruego trizó el espacio, y Rachel no contestó pero sí dudó nada más que unos segundos, lo demás lo decidió la presión en su muñeca que tiraba, y allí fue.

Con la garganta seca y con los nervios de punta, la más pequeña trepó sobre Quinn, tanteando sus caderas, el colchón… percibiendo al mismo tiempo el murmullo de sábanas y cobijas, y de un cuerpo que le dejaba espacio, listo para recibirla a su lado.

Manteniendo la respiración, se metió en el hueco que adivinaba y a la vez veía someramente. Nada más consiguió estirarse a su lado, que la otra integrante de estrecha cama se pegó no solo a sus pechos, sino a sus piernas y cintura.

Rachel suprimió un gemido en el momento en que Quinn buscó sus senos para enterrar su rostro, como una niña lo haría en el pecho de su madre, de esa manera esa mujer lo hacía contra su carne, secando sus lágrimas, acariciándose las mejillas y nariz sin pudor alguno.

No solamente sucedía eso: las manos de aquélla le abarcaban la espalda, comprimiéndola de tal manera que le costaba respirar.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior; no era propio gemir ni temblar por esos sentimientos poco dignos para esos momentos, sentimientos igual de molestos e incómodos.

Por eso se mordió más el labio, causándose un dolor que la hiciera olvidar la impresión de tener la respiración pausada de Quinn Fabray en el medio de sus senos, al igual que toda su silueta pegada a la suya de esa forma tan elemental.

Quinn buscaba consuelo de esa manera, y en Rachel despertaba emociones particulares, bastante difíciles de manejar.

Sintiéndose más acongojada que nunca, deslizó el brazo que no se perdía debajo del cuello de su compañera hacia abajo, para cubrirlas mejor, y sin estar muy de acuerdo consigo misma acarició los cabellos de su sien acompasadamente, manteniendo los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Estaba durmiendo con esa mujer… la amiga más enemiga que tuvo en su vida, su condena de adolescente y uno de los caprichos más intensos al que había querido parecerse.

Solo una vez había imaginado esa escena, y así como vino la había borrado. Tantos años habían pasado de ello... tantos y que ahora se resumían en ese extraño quejido del destino.

Respirándola por primera vez, cerró los ojos y se zambulló en un universo totalmente desconocido... y ya conocido.


	12. Niña Quinn

Hoy perdí la magia en alguna hora del día; no sé en qué momento exactamente… pero se siente. Y aun sabiendo que este es un reino bastante desertor e insípido, acudo a un esfuerzo mancomunado para que lancen algunos guiños y lleguen bien cerca… o por lo menos hasta la puerta de mi casa… y no solamente lo pido de mis cortesanas, esas que siempre me dan el bello alimento de la palabra para que yo pueda guardármelas y hacer un hermoso manojo de luz desinteresadamente, sino también de las calabazas que andan por ahí y que no conozco, pero que sí leen. Sin ánimo de ofender, claro. Reitero que la magia se me fue por el costado, y estoy un poco hastiada…

En fin… no dejo de reflexionar en que el silencio a veces atormenta innecesariamente y la indiferencia, otras más, puede llevar a una exagerada locura.

* * *

><p>—¿Quinn, estás bien?<p>

El golpe en la puerta y la consiguiente pregunta apagada detrás, provocaron que sus ojos se agrandaran y la asaltara un repentino sonrojo que el espejo reflejó instantáneamente.

—S-sí, sí, ya salgo… —respondió dubitativa.

—No te apresures; tenemos tiempo. ¿Te parece partir en quince minutos?

Ahora el reflejo le mostraba cómo fruncía el ceño. ¿Quince minutos? Solo era cuestión de salir del baño y ya estaría lista. Al parecer Berry no había perdido su estructurada manía con el orden y el tiempo.

—Salgo y nos marcharnos, Rachel.

—Bien, yo voy llevando tu maleta.

—Está bien…

Con esa nueva disposición oyó sus pasos perderse por la habitación hasta que dejó de escucharlos.

Con una fea mueca, Quinn destapó el frasco que la noche anterior había preferido perder de vista y tomó una de las dos pastillas que quedaban.

Con un leve remordimiento se la llevó a la boca y la tragó con algunos sorbos de agua que tomó directamente de su mano. Ya estaba hecho… ya se sentía mejor.

Volvió a examinarse frente al espejo y se odió un poco más. La elección para ese día había sido un rodete a la nuca para comodidad únicamente, y no para dar más muestras de su deplorable estado enfermo.

No había mejorado durante esas horas como era de esperarse: tenía ojeras que no se había visto hasta ese momento, y una palidez fantasmagórica que contradecía el bronceado que le quedaba de la Costa del Pacífico.

Con un suspiro cerró los ojos, repasando las imágenes de una de las noches más difíciles de su vida, plagada de temblores, pesadillas… y en los brazos de una mujer con la que jamás creyó tener el privilegio de estar.

En su cabeza se mezclaba todo. El doloroso pasado cercaba su espíritu, pero también estaba ese azaroso presente, y ambos se entramaban de forma vertiginosa.

Un par de veces tal vez había imaginado tontear con Rachel, especialmente después de haberse acostado con Santana, y probar por primera vez lo que significaba estar con una mujer. Vamos que no era ninguna mojigata; ella era una de las que había martirizado a la princesa judía en el colegio, la que la había perseguido una y otra vez hasta más allá del hartazgo, no lo negaría...

Quinn siempre había buscado a Rachel, y la buscó más a partir de esa noche y ese "no encuentro", seguramente provocado por su tonta indecisión… y del que también había fantaseado alguna vez intentar hablar de adulta a adulta, con una copa de vino en medio.

Y allí mismo era donde el destino jugaba el mejor juego que tenía y barajaba las cartas a su antojo. A pasos estaba esa Rachel mujer que había querido encontrar, y a la que no se había atrevido a acercar, como le sucedía con todo su pasado; allí se encontraba ella, habiéndosele aparecido como por arte de magia para salvarla de todos los males que la aquejaban. Y del otro lado Quinn, metida en el baño de su habitación, después de haber dormido en su cama… y en sus brazos.

En ese mediodía con algunos atisbos de sol lograba percibir todavía el calor del cuerpo que la había protegido de los temidos fantasmas con los que no había aprendido a convivir.

Quinn había intentado dormir, consiguiéndolo de a ratos y muy inquieta; sintió miedo entre las sombras de ese cuarto extraño, imaginando que una garra siniestra la envolvería del cuello para arrastrarla debajo de la cama. Entre el terror y la vuelta a los temores más primaros, las lágrimas no habían tardado en aparecer nuevamente, con ellas el cansancio y las incansables pesadillas en la inconsciencia ganada.

Y una vez más había aparecido ella entre esa densa niebla, ofreciéndole desinteresadamente una de sus mejores aptitudes: la ternura.

Y se agarró a ella, literalmente.

Si bien Rachel no cambió su obsesión por tener una férrea organización, por ejemplo con la sistematización del tiempo y el riguroso cumplimiento de horarios, sí percibió un cambio rotundo en sus maneras.

Ella siempre había sido cálida en sus demostraciones, sin embargo esa madurez la mostraba más libre con respecto a ellas y muy dadivosa. Tanto así que Quinn, nada adepta a las demostraciones de afecto, se arriesgó a pedirle que se quedara cuando antes no había tenido el valor de hacerlo, y se había entregado a ese consuelo sin más, en el mismo momento en que entró por la puerta en forma de esa mujer.

Después de haberse abrazado a su cuerpo como no lo hizo con ninguno, fuera hombre o mujer, Quinn cerró los ojos, y envuelta en su calor no supo nada más hasta ese mediodía, tal cual lo auguró Rachel.

Esta vez había despertado sola, con una bienvenida sensación de alivio, una extraña paz que traía la conciencia del nuevo día y un persistente dolor en el medio de la frente.

Ni bien salió de la cama había dado vuelta su bolso arruinado sobre el tocador, y casi sin ver el contenido lo ubicó en una pequeña mochila de viaje, ya que Rachel también había tenido la amabilidad de trasladar su maleta allí.

Hasta había tenido la deferencia de encerrar su ropa mojada en una bolsa de plástico…

Quinn se había preparado rápidamente para afrontar el día, había acomodado ese cuarto como si nunca hubiesen estado allí y había bajado.

Instantes después la voz airosa la guió hacia la cocina, y allí la encontró. Vestida casual y cómoda con un enorme sweater colorido y pantalones de chándal, Rachel caminaba por el lugar, haciendo aspavientos con las manos mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Tal vez estaba resolviendo parte del enojo por las "traiciones" que había mencionado la noche anterior... y sí, no había tardado en descubrirlo. El nombre de Britt había sido pronunciado varias veces en pocos segundos y en todos los tonos.

También por primera vez la había visto con el cabello seco; lo llevaba muy largo y naturalmente ondeado, sin el poblado flequillo recto, peinado con la raya al medio...

No evitó sonreír por lo bella que se veía, y apreció la mesa preparada con un desayuno que realmente necesitaba.

Cuando Rachel se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ya había terminado la acalorada conversación. Después de un breve reconocimiento y saludo entre colores, las dos ocuparon la mesa con un banquete a base de tostadas, chocolatada caliente y jugo de naranja.

A partir de allí la conversación entre ellas transcurrió en lo que les depararía las siguientes horas. La que más habló fue Rachel; estratégicamente no se tocó el tema de la noche y su impensado desarrollo, como tampoco lo que las había llevado a estar frente a frente. Quinn no había pronunciado palabra sobre ello como supuestamente se esperaba, y Rachel no insistió.

De esa manera había transcurrido el tiempo, entre comentarios superficiales y algunos recuerdos de la última vez que todo el club coral estuvo en esa casa; en el sótano mejor dicho.

Con sinceras y mínimas sonrisas ambas se llenaron de esos recuerdos, que al parecer tenían mejor aceptación que la realidad.

Y allí estaban… Quinn tendría nada más que salir de ese baño y lanzarse a una dudosa "aventura" en un Land Rover hacia New York, con una conductora de lujo.

Con un fuerte resoplido se tocó la frente. Con suerte podría conducir el último tramo.

Con ese pensamiento se miró por última vez al espejo y salió del baño.

Rachel ya la esperaba en la entrada con una sonrisa y la puerta abierta.

—Estamos en horario perfecto, dos treinta…

—Siento la tardanza, mi aspecto es… un desastre; no pude hacer más —se disculpó Quinn, llegando a ella.

Rachel le sonrió, recorriendo su rostro; la verdad es que nunca podría estar mal, tuviese en sus ojos tormenta o reposo. Quinn era… Quinn…

—No vamos a un desfile… vamos a mi casa y estás… muy bien para ello.

—Gracias… También me lavé los dientes —bromeó en un murmullo, bajando un poco la mirada.

La risa gutural de la otra llenó el metro y medio que las separaba.

—De aquí se huele la fresa; mis padres insisten en comprar ese dentífrico. No sé cómo hacerles entender que fue mi elección hace veinte años.

—Es muy dulce de su parte —acertó a decir Quinn, apretando el asa de la mochila que llevaba colgando de un hombro.

De pronto esa mirada verde era un panorama que enviaba a Rachel un cosquilleo en el vientre, por lo que rápidamente ocultó su mirada bajando las gafas de sol que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Sonrió de lado y asintió.

—Deberé aceptar que me verán siempre como una niña —musitó, alargando la mano para tomar el pomo de la puerta; con ese gesto la invitaba a salir definitivamente de la casa—. ¿Lista?

—S-sí, claro —balbuceó, sorprendida por el cambio de actitud.

—Puedes ir subiendo, está abierto.

Quinn salió a paso apresurado y también se colocó gafas. Sus ojos estaban bastante sensibilizados para soportar la luz del día.

Llegó al auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se acomodó en el asiento con una mueca de dolor; la cabeza no le había dejado de palpitar un solo instante desde que se despertó.

Observó como Rachel abría en ese momento su puerta e imitaba sus movimientos, situándose detrás del volante y luego se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. Examinó pensativa el tablero y la miró.

—No quiero entrometerme, pero necesito preguntarte algo que me ha rondado la cabeza desde la mañana.

—Dime —aceptó crispada. La seriedad de su tono la previno.

Tampoco era fácil para Rachel. Gran parte de la vida de Quinn seguía siendo un misterio para todos, y ella no era la excepción.

—¿Tu hermana está al tanto de lo que… sucede?

El rostro de la chica se giró, mirando al exterior. Las gafas ocultaban su mirada, pero nada lograban hacer, por supuesto, con la frente surcada por el entrecejo fruncido ni con labios apretados al máximo.

—No, y tampoco lo sabrá. Ella decidió desaparecer hace muchos años.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior algo cortada.

—Discúlpame, era mi incómoda pregunta de rigor —agregó con sutileza.

—Y yo te respondí sinceramente, no te preocupes.

—Gracias.

Quinn movió la cabeza afirmativamente y continuó en su posición, abrazando su pequeña mochila.

Era embarazoso hablar de su familia, y las razones estaban a la vista. Ésta se había disgregado hacía mucho tiempo, y prácticamente se había aniquilado en casi veinticuatro horas. Definitivamente no era un relato feliz.

Rachel no perdió más tiempo y encendió el auto, esperó unos segundos, pero antes de que maniobrara la palanca de cambios, Quinn la interrumpió con un leve roce. Ella también quería hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Qué te dijo mi madre? —interrogó con evidente desaliento.

Al escucharla, la otra apretó la palanca en un gesto automático.

—¿Qué crees que me pudo haber dicho? —murmuró.

—Que… me cuides —acertó a decir con incomodidad.

Rachel elevó las cejas detrás de las gafas e hizo una mueca juguetona para amenizar.

—Te equivocas, flamante estrella de Hollywood. Me obligó a prometerle que te llevaría al parque, y una vez allí no te dejara sin paletas de colores.

—Dios… —masculló Quinn, tragando el nudo que apretaba fuertemente su garganta, imprimiendo luego una levísima sonrisa y un gesto con su cabeza—. Mientes… en todo caso si me quieres llevar al parque deberás comprarme nubes de azúcar… Hace años no como nubes de azúcar…

La voz se le fue perdiendo, así como el control de su cuerpo y de su fachada valiente. Las estocadas de Rachel eran irrefutables.

—Hecho, mi lady.

Y con esa otra promesa explícita, después de indicarle que también se colocara el cinturón, arrancó, emprendiendo por fin la marcha.

Con el transcurso de las horas, el mediodía se convertía en la tarde otoñal que acompañaba a las viajeras en esa tan particular travesía.

Rachel intentaba verlo de esa manera, como una aventura extraída de algún diario de viaje de adolescentes, y no como lo que era, un viaje cuyo destino era certero, pero con un futuro inmediato que la llenaba de preguntas. Y éstas cada vez la aturdían más dentro del silencio ensordecedor que se formó entre ambas las primeras horas.

Para que la ansiedad no ganara su cuerpo y la bloqueara, había encendido la radio, esperando escuchar algún comentario de su copiloto por ello, pero ésta no dijo nada. Continuaba con la cabeza inclinada contra el vidrio, entonces Rachel se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida.

Cuando tomó la carretera Quinn se removió inquieta en la butaca y se giró hacia ella, recogiendo las piernas como podía dentro de la cinta que apretaba su cuerpo. La conductora aprovechó esa posición para quitarle las gafas un poco torcidas sobre su rostro por el movimiento.

Hasta cargó gasolina mientras la bella durmiente seguía en su sueño. Y allí se encontraba, a punto de aventurarse una vez más en la carretera, cuando Quinn emitió algunos murmullos y abrió apenas los ojos.

—Rachel… me he quedado dormida… —musitó, intentando despegar la mejilla del acolchado respaldo.

—Vaya que sí, hace tres horas —dijo ella, mirándola con una sonrisa de lado.

—Lo siento —se relamió los labios, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos sin tener mucho éxito—. Tengo un poco de frío…

—Todo está bien —aseguró Rachel, estirándose hacia la gaveta para abrirla y extraer una pequeña manta de viaje azul que le pertenecía a Beth; con delicadeza cubrió el cuerpo acurrucado con ella—. Ten esta manta, también tiene magia y conservará tu calor.

Quinn hizo una mueca pero se arrebujó bajo la lana. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera quedado dormida tantas horas?

—Yo… iba a conducir el último tramo… —le recordó con voz queda, llevándose automáticamente la manta a la nariz; ese aroma a suave perfume infantil llenó sus sentidos adormecidos… se sentía exhausta—. No es justo que conduzcas todo el camino tú... haces tanto…

La rubia volvió a quedar en silencio, uno realmente inevitable, porque todo el cuerpo le pesaba toneladas, así como sus párpados que de pronto dejaron de ver a Rachel.

Por su parte, la otra había quedado embelesada detrás de esos murmullos, parpadeando varias veces. La ternura que le provocaban los gestos inconscientes de Quinn la enmudecía.

Estaba en problemas, lo podía sentir en la piel, con esa ola de calor que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Cada hora ganada en kilómetros acercaba a esa mujer a su mundo, uno que en algún momento se enteraría de su presencia y sinceramente no sabría cómo la recibirían. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y Quinn no había quedado en el buen recuerdo de los viejos amigos. Pero esencialmente se estaba acercando a un mundo en el que Beth era la reina indiscutida, con todo lo que ello implicaba, y eso se refería al momento que estaba pasando su niña, donde buscaba su identidad, su lugar en el mundo.

—Pronto oscurecerá, y no estoy tan cansada… —fue lo único que dijo, perdiendo las palabras en un suspiro al ver que no llegaban a su interlocutora; ella ya había vuelto a la respiración acompasada, y se le unía un enrojecimiento de mejillas que le llamó la atención.

Rachel puso en marcha otra vez el auto y volvió a encender la radio antes de correrle algunos mechones de la frente.

La vulnerabilidad de Quinn no solamente la preocupaba, sino que la cercaba cada vez con sentimientos para nada extraños que conseguían sacudir su interior.

Con un mohín frustrado observó el paraje: los autos que se marchaban, los que estacionaban, la gente que salía de ellos y algunos niños que impacientes azotaban las puertas traseras para ir corriendo hacia el minimarket.

Cuatro largas horas la separaban de New York, y era la encargada de transportar a una belleza que sin pretenderlo, competía hacía años en los rankings cosmopolitas de la fama y el glamour en un hábitat bastante alejado del suyo, y que ahora parecía no querer despertar de un profundo sueño en el asiento de su auto.

—Qué cursi eres… —se susurró con ironía, y pisó con fuerza el acelerador para salir de allí.

* * *

><p><em>"Diez y cinco; mis cálculos no fallan nunca"<em>, era la frase que le retumbaba en la cabeza a Quinn después de haber despertado gracias un enérgico gritito de júbilo.

Al principio no había sabido de qué se trataba, la voz de Rachel se le había impreso en las sienes de forma categórica.

De todas maneras, por esa información y al mirar por la ventanilla, todavía bajo el inmanejable efecto del sueño, dilucidó que ya transitaban en territorio amigable.

No conocía Murray Hill, y lo que veía le gustaba. Incluso de noche y tras los cristales polarizados se veía el encanto de un barrio con casas en su mayoría de un par de siglos atrás, que adornaban sus ventanales, balcones y techos con plantas de las más variadas.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos para aclarar una visión de pronto borrosa, y el calor que percibió en los párpados la sorprendió.

Observó de reojo a Rachel, conteniendo una maldición; demasiado mal se sentía por haberse quedado vegetando en el asiento como para demostrar lo mal que se encontraba. Porque se sentía horrible; no tenía encima la pereza por haberse despertado recientemente después de unas bochornosas seis horas de sueño ininterrumpido, ¡sino que estaba hirviendo!

No contenta con ser una carga inútil, la señorita tenía fiebre, y para corroborarlo se tocó el cuello y las mejillas.

—Me lleva… —murmuró sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —peguntó Rachel, deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo.

—¿Cómo no me llamaste? ¿Cuántas horas has manejado?

Rachel revoleó los ojos. Hacía unos veinte minutos había despertado y no había dejado de repetir esas dos preguntas.

—Por centésima vez… termina con esa tontería. ¿Importa acaso? Estaremos en casa en unos momentos.

—¡Claro que importa! Te estás encargando de todo y eso no me gusta. Yo…

—Tú nada —acertó a decir, volviendo la atención a las calles—. Mírate, hasta tienes color en las mejillas. La manta mágica ha hecho un buen trabajo.

A Quinn no le causó mucha gracia la broma; claro que tenía color en las mejillas, y más que eso… ¡las tenía incendiadas!

—Al parecer su magia me ha mantenido sedada y ni me ha hecho sentir ganas de orinar. ¡Esto me hace sentir muy mal, Rachel!

Esas palabras hicieron que la cabina por primera vez en horas se llenara de risas… únicamente por parte de Rachel. Bueno, estaba de muy buen ánimo aunque su ducha la estuviera llamando a los gritos.

—Déjate de rezongar —advirtió sonriendo.

En ese instante estaba bajando la velocidad, y hacía unas maniobras para adentrarse en la cochera de un edificio a mitad de cuadra.

La amplia sonrisa de la actriz no ocultaba la fatiga en sus facciones, no obstante, Rachel era un hueso duro de roer, como lo había sido desde siempre.

Se detuvieron frente a un enorme portón negro, que por la orden de un pequeño mando que colgaba de la misma llave, comenzaba a elevarse.

A pesar de su estado, Quinn no se perdió de nada: la entrada iluminada, los jardines laterales… y de pronto todo desaparecía a medida que la cochera las tragaba.

La conductora dio algunas vueltas más para poder estacionar y apagó el motor con una risilla.

—Al fin, hogar dulce hogar…

Su felicidad por regresar a casa era innegable, y Quinn también percibía algo parecido…

¿_Casa_? Tragó saliva; ése no era su hogar, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

La fiebre la estaba haciendo delirar seguramente…


	13. Gracioso señor Peals

Varitas, calabazas y medianoches en justa proporción. Resultado: 11 ptos.

Por cierto que a usted la conozco, calabaza; por esa razón no es una.

Fuegos piscianos y especiales para ustedes.

* * *

><p>—Al fin, hogar dulce hogar…<p>

Su felicidad por regresar a casa era innegable, y Quinn también percibía algo parecido…

¿_Casa_? Tragó saliva; ése no era su hogar, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

La fiebre la estaba haciendo delirar seguramente…

Rachel descendió con presteza y comenzó a bajar las maletas de la cajuela. Quinn, por su parte, se movía con más lentitud; intentaba seguirla con la mayor entereza posible. Se colocó la mochila con parsimonia y bajó del auto.

Esperaba poder estar sola cuanto antes para tomar algunos analgésicos y no causar más inconvenientes.

—Vamos, quiero presentarte a Clark —arengó Rachel, caminando hacia la puerta lateral de la cochera, llevando a su vez su equipaje.

—¿Quién es Clark? —preguntó Quinn desde atrás, arrastrando el suyo con esfuerzo.

—El encargado nocturno del edificio; es un hombre encantador y hace la mejor tarta de limón del mundo. Mañana te presentaré a Ralph, el encargado diurno. No es tan simpático como Clark, pero tiene lo suyo.

El pensamiento de una tarta y el antojo en esa voz, descompusieron un poco más el semblante que la enferma quería mantener casual. No tenía hambre, solo quería volver a dormir.

Rachel abrió la puerta y la mantuvo para que ella ingresara; al ver que había movimiento en el hall del edificio dobló el rostro, saludó en un buen tono a lo que parecía ser una vecina y luego empezó una ligera charla. Ahora se trataba del encargado, porque se dirigía a él por el nombre varias veces y con más familiaridad.

Largando el aire con delicadeza, la rubia se despejó el rostro un poco húmedo y presentó su mejor cara ante el hombre de unos sesenta años, de mediana estatura, calvo, vestido con una camisa blanca y un abrigado chaleco de pana.

Se encontraba de pie, detrás de su escritorio con un par de pantallas frente a él.

—Clark, mira, hoy traje una visita especial —estaba diciendo Rachel al sentir que Quinn llegaba su lado—. Ella es una vieja amiga, Quinn… —detuvo su presentación, sin saber si dar su apellido o no, acción contradictoria, porque él, en una de esas causalidades de la vida, podría conocer a la actriz perfectamente.

—Quinn Fabray, Clark, es un placer conocerlo —concluyó aquélla, adelantando una mano que el sonriente hombre no tardó en estrechar.

—El placer es mío, señorita Fabray.

Rachel se sonrió al ver como Clark se quedaba examinándola, como queriendo corroborar alguna idea que le rondaba por la cabeza. Cuando giró para ver a Quinn su aspecto la dejó perpleja; de pronto se la veía desmejorada y con las mejillas más rojas que antes.

—Desde hoy ella vi… vi… —no la dejaba de mirar, atontada por algunos factores un tanto elocuentes, por ejemplo le costaba asimilar que Fabray viviría con ella, la despistaba su ceja elevada junto a una mueca incómoda y la humedad cada vez más acentuada en su rostro.

—Vibra… ah… mi teléfono vibra, lo siento… —balbuceó, tomando el móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones deportivos con un gesto nervioso; lo observó y sintió una cachetada de fuego estrellársele en plena frente—. Es… mi novio —continuó leyendo automáticamente lo que leía en la pantalla. Después de presionarla enérgicamente para cortar la llamada, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_"Bueno, sí, tengo un novio. ¿Qué problema había?"_, se decía Rachel, levantando la vista hacia Quinn con disculpa. Un momento, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se estaba sintiendo en falta por tener una relación romántica?

Observó como la mirada vidriosa de la mujer a su lado se entrecerraba, y hasta imaginaba un "así que tienes novio" que se proyectaba de ella de manera fantástica.

Mojándose los labios, Rachel se rascó la nuca que de repente comenzó a escocerle.

Y no se equivocaba tanto, el hecho de saber que Rachel tenía novio le acaloró en un parpadeo un poco más el cuerpo a Quinn, y le mantuvo elevada la ceja.

Genial, decisivamente ya estaba acabada. Tendría unos cuarenta grados de fiebre y se estaría deshidratando… También podría esconderse en uno de los cajones del escritorio de Clark Kent, o esperar que de su chaleco le saliera una capa roja para llevarla volando por los rascacielos...

—Era de esperarse, Rachel —la voz del susodicho interrumpió la silenciosa mirada entre las dos mujeres—. El señor Peals estuvo aquí hace unas dos horas; al parecer no sabía que habías salido de viaje y se molestó.

—Gra-gracias —dijo ella, retorciéndose las manos; no quería volver a mirar a Quinn, así que se fijó intensamente en las facciones arrugadas y simpáticas—. La verdad es que nadie sabía que viajaría —mintió a medias, y desvió notablemente el tema a uno más importante—. Como decía, Quinn es mi invitada y se quedará unos días en mi casa.

¡Por fin! ¡Era decirlo y ya!

—Esperemos que su estadía sea de lo mejor —miraba a ambas alternativamente—. Rachel no solo es una cara bonita, sino también una muy buena anfitriona. He de decir que no paran de desfilar mujeres bellas por este recibidor hasta su departamento en los cuatro años que la conozco.

—No dudo ninguna de esas cosas —murmuró Quinn con una pizca de ironía, observando el petrificado perfil de aquélla.

—Eres todo un galán, Clark —acotó por fin la aludida cuando logró recuperarse de la sorpresa del comentario—. Nos marchamos. Te veré mañana —concluyó, tomando su maleta con un suspiro.

—Buenas noches para las dos —saludó él con una sonrisa, y ocupó luego su silla.

Refunfuñando, Rachel se dirigió hacia el elevador seguida por Quinn, lo llamó con ímpetu. Esperó tensa a que su reciente invitada hiciera su lógico descargo, y éste no tardó en llegar.

—_Señor Peals_ me suena a protagonista de comedia de situaciones. ¿Sales con un comediante?

Por un momento, Quinn pensó en cómo sería ese hombre. La Rachel del pasado había tenido gustos realmente variados, pero ahora… ahora no sabía qué pensar y lo que mejor le salía era un afiebrado sarcasmo. ¡Bien por ella!

Y justamente esa pica hizo mella en la otra, que esta vez sí la encaró.

—No, no salgo con un comediante —espetó con creciente mal humor—. Lo que no me paree cómico es que no me hayas dicho que tienes fiebre. ¡Mírate Quinn! —la señaló con una mano, enfadada.

La señalada revoleó los ojos con irritación.

—Fui más consciente al bajar del auto, no pensé que me daría fiebre.

—¿Me lo hubieses dicho antes?

—Seguramente no —anunció terca. ¿Podía tener todo encima?: fiebre, alucinaciones, enfados inoportunos…

—Perfecto, lo que me faltaba. ¡Estás grandecita para caprichos y absurdos! Te comportas igual a… —Rachel detuvo su acusación cuando estuvo a punto de pronunciar el nombre de Beth.

Lo volvía a hacer. No podía evitar proyectar en ella esa familiaridad que la unía a su hermana, y provocaba que las palabras salieran naturales de su boca.

—¿Igual a qué? —masculló la pregunta sin aliento; cada vez se sentía peor.

—A la Quinn de los dieciséis… —respondió, mirando con alivio como el elevador llegaba a la planta baja y abría las puertas.

Haciendo de lado un poco su enfado, Rachel ayudó a Quinn a entrar junto con las maletas, pulsó el sexto piso y la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Así que desfilan mujeres bellas hasta tu departamento? —murmuró la rubia con un dejo de sonrisa y una mirada directa desde sus ojos casi cerrados.

La otra puso los brazos en jarra con un resoplido.

—Así como hace la mejor tarta de limón, Clark es un cotilla.

—Por algo lo habrá dicho. ¿Qué ocultas?, anda, cuéntame tu secreto, Berry… y yo te contaré uno de los míos. Ya sabes que tengo fiebre, y ése era un secreto…

La voz ronca de Quinn le llegó hasta la médula, estremeciéndola. Agradeció que su futura compañera de vivienda haya cerrado los ojos, sino hubiese sido testigo de su sorpresivo y patético temblor. Quinn pidiéndole un trueque de secretos, eso sí que era para anuario…

—Cuidado con lo que vayas a decir, tal vez lo venda a algunos portales y revistas.

—Por lo que me importa —dijo mordaz, encogiéndose de hombros; abrió sus párpados llorosos—. Ellos también se encargaron de joderme la vida durante años.

Quiso enderezarse pero se mareó, y Rachel, atenta, se apresuró a rodearla por la cintura.

—Lo sé Quinn, lo sé —le respondió, sosteniendo su cuerpo endeble.

Las puertas se abrieron y la más pequeña la jaló, y todas juntas, maletas, mujeres y circunstancias, salieron del cubículo.

—¿Lo sabes? —inquirió Quinn, como si esa información hubiese sido algo descabellado e improbable.

—Claro que lo sé —reafirmó, caminando por el pasillo y sosteniéndola al mismo tiempo—. Por suerte sé leer, y todavía los chimentos de la gran Hollywood llegan a la vieja capital.

"_Y más si se trataban de ti"_. Aquello último lo dijo para ella, no era una información que tuviera relevancia para Quinn. Sabía que jodían la vida, era histórico y funcional a ese mundo. Mas en lo que respectaba a ella, lo sabía por Matt y alguna que otra noticia descolgada, así como por declaraciones de la vida privada que no le caían tan bien al ambiente.

Las palabras de Rachel habían callado a Quinn todo el trayecto hacia la puerta. Dentro de su burbujeante cerebro armó la idea de que Rachel no había sido indiferente a ella durante esos años; tal vez no…

La chica abrió una de las puertas de madera y se sumergieron en la oscuridad y en un olor diferente a hogar.

—Cielos, estás hirviendo —murmuraba Rachel como para ella, acercando el cuerpo de la mujer a una pared—. Encenderé las luces. No te muevas.

—No tengo ganas de bailar… —resolló Quinn, descansando la cabeza contra la pared de ladrillos que la sostenía. Soltó con un movimiento laxo el asa que estuvo aferrando, y la mochila cayó casi sin ruido al suelo.

No iría a ningún lado, no podía ni quería. Se estaba bien allí, muy bien… El ambiente comenzaba a llenarse de una luz tenue a medida que Rachel caminaba y realizaba los sonidos característicos de habitante.

Quinn examinó el pasillo que veía a su izquierda: de las modernas paredes de ladrillos a la vista colgaban algunos cuadros de arte abstracto_,_ y más allá, el piso de cerámica marrón se abría a un ambiente más grande al que caminó, guiada por la voz de Rachel.

—Quinn, por aquí —invitó, caminando hacia ella y tomándola del brazo—. Bienvenida…

—No me digas eso —susurró con la garganta apretada, repasando el espacio que combinaba un moderno mobiliario oscuro y una iluminación sumamente cálida—. Me siento una intrusa…

Cruzaron la sala de estar con la risa entre dientes de Rachel, a la vez que se internaban en otro pasillo, mucho más pequeño, y ésta abría la única puerta.

—Estás siendo más dramática que yo y no lo permitiré —expresó con un dejo de sonrisa.

Propinándole un suave empellón la metió en una habitación también iluminada cálidamente; lo único que veía Quinn de allí era la cama de dos plazas en el medio, pero ni la tocó. La intrusa se quedó de pie, observando el piso de madera al mismo tiempo que Rachel hacía… lo que venía haciendo desde hacía un día; atenderla, aprontarle la cama y luego decirle lo que tendría que hacer…

—Esta es tu habitación —informó con firmeza—. Tiene su baño, así que puedes darte una ducha mientras yo te prepararé un té y te traeré un antipirético que funciona de maravillas… Pero antes debo tomarte la temperatura.

Ahí estaba, ahí estaba otra vez… Quinn cerró los ojos, rabiosa contra ella misma y su cuerpo que no llegaba a responderle.

—No me prepares nada ni me tomes la temperatura; solo necesito las pastillas y descansar —interrumpió ronca, deteniendo sus órdenes que no hacían más que hacerla sentir horrible y tan pequeña como una mosca.

Rachel ya estaba negando con la cabeza, moviéndose nuevamente expeditiva por el cuarto, como si no hubiese manejado siete horas seguidas sin descanso. Fue hacia la mesilla de noche y tomó un termómetro digital de uno de sus cajones.

Volviendo frente a ella, lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos de forma amenazadora.

—Si no quieres que llame a un médico, lo haremos de este modo —de forma instintiva se acercó un poco más a ella con el fin de subirle la sudadera.

La mujer frente a ella desorbitó la mirada, y no por sus amenazas de madre insufrible, sino por la clara intención de colocarle el termómetro ella misma.

Y fue esa mirada la que frenó a Rachel con una expresión similar. Sus mejillas al instante se colorearon.

—Yo… me la tomaré —masculló Quinn.

—S-sí, por supuesto —aceptó, casi lanzándoselo en su mano—. Traeré todo en unos minutos…

Después del asentimiento atónito de la rubia, Rachel desapareció en un segundo.

—Vaya… —susurró Quinn, llevándose el aparato a la frente mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se lanzaba por fin de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Respirando agitada lo encendió y se elevó la sudadera, tal cual se habían dispuesto a hacerlo por ella antes de huir.

Mojándose los labios resecos lo colocó debajo de la axila y esperó con la vista fija en el cielo raso.

Si el termómetro también pudiese medir sus palpitaciones, tendría unos cuarenta y dos o cuarenta y tres grados celsius de latidos…

—Qué estúpida eres, solo te faltó decirle: _"mira, ahora te desnudaré para tomarte la temperatura, ¿sí?"_—refunfuñaba Rachel, arrojando prácticamente la caldera con agua sobre el quemador.

Tomó de la alacena solo un juego de taza y platillo, esta vez no acompañaría a su huésped, ella se arreglaría luego; por lo pronto tenía que llamar y congraciarse con su novio y necesitaba pensar a solas un rato… Sí, pensar mucho en sus extrañas actitudes y en los días que vendrían.

No había vivido con alguien desde los diecinueve años y esa entrañable aventura que había tenido con sus amigos. Tendría que acomodar su lugar, tal vez plantar silenciosamente algunos límites que no negociaría y… no tendría que intentar desnudar más a su amiga. ¡Eso desde ya!

Por otra parte, su hogar anunciaba por todos lados que Beth tenía allí su espacio, sus juegos, sus pinturas, su ropa, su habitación…

Se giró con un gemido, apoyó los brazos sobre la isla, encerró la cabeza entre sus manos y se masajeó el cuero cabelludo. Inevitablemente se sentía dentro de un preocupante déjà vu.

No estaba tan inquieta por este nuevo episodio que delataba Quinn, no es que lo estaba esperando, mas no merecía una llamada a urgencias como la había amenazado. Lo que le sucedía era una reacción natural del cuerpo y de todas las traumatizantes emociones vividas; su estado emocional estalló durante esas horas, causándole fiebre. El cuerpo siempre hablaba, se lo dijeron sus padres toda la vida, se lo decía su madre y lo había experimentado ella con cada célula desde hacía meses.

Volvió a resoplar, restregándose la vista cansada. Quinn seguía siendo una niña indefensa, todavía en su mundo de sombras… Pero por lo menos se encontraban lejos de Lima y más cerca de Judy, donde fuera que estuviese.

Con incredulidad repasó las marcas récord de viaje que había hecho. Nunca había realizado un recorrido tan frenético.

El pitillo de la caldera le anunció que el agua ya estaba hirviendo. Tomándose su tiempo colocó sobre una bandeja la taza humeante, galletas, antipiréticos y caminó hacia la habitación.

La puerta estaba entornada, pero a pesar de ello Rachel llamó y la voz de Quinn le respondió.

—Pasa…

—Bueno, aquí está el té —dijo entrando.

Lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de la chica recostado contra el respaldo de madera, tapada hasta la cintura, vestida con una holgada camiseta de mangas largas. El cabello atado con una floja coleta estaba húmedo, señal de que se había duchado.

—Gracias, Rachel; no tendrías que haberte molestado —musitó Quinn, escrutando sus movimientos; no tenía otra cosa que hacer, y verla le gustaba.

Esa chica era realmente la personificación de la atención y la candidez, algo que extrañaba mucho en su vida.

—No es molestia —dijo suavemente con una sonrisa, dejando a su vez la bandeja en la mesilla; con la mirada buscó el termómetro.

—Aquí lo tengo —anunció Quinn—. Para que veas que no juego sucio no lo apagué, aquí está mi temperatura.

Rachel la miró con fingida severidad y lo tomó.

—Eso es porque eres una buena paciente a pesar de tus quejas… Y tienes treinta y ocho y medio.

—No suelo ser tan buena paciente; me agarras en un momento único —refunfuñó aquélla, abollonando una almohada contra el respaldo para después recostarse.

Rachel le respondió con una mueca, y señaló la bandeja.

—Aquí están los analgésicos; te tomarás este primero —le dio una pastilla rosada, a la que Quinn tomó rápidamente y tragó con la infusión—, y en unos minutos esa otra cápsula.

—Ya. Te prometo que tomaré la otra.

—Y comerás las galletas.

—Y comeré las galletas.

—¡Así se habla! Qué suerte tengo de agarrarte en un momento tan particular —exclamó Rachel, rozando las palmas a modo de aplausos.

No fue tan divertido para Quinn, en realidad esas palabras no tenían nada de gracioso y todo de reveladoras. Bajó un poco la cabeza hacia la taza que sostenía, mirando el líquido oscuro, como si éste poseyera el coraje que su garganta precisaba para modular su voz… y después de unos breves segundos el valor apareció, elevándole el mentón hasta que su mirada se posó directamente en la de ella, tan profunda en esa conexión.

—Yo soy la afortunada por estar a tu lado.

Ese murmullo caló hondo en el pecho de Rachel, que sintió vértigo estando parada a escasa distancia. Los ojos de Quinn eran dos inmensos estanques color avellana, brillantes y enrojecidos a causa de la fiebre, que sumaron para dejarla sin habla.

Fue instantáneo, Rachel no amagó ni tropezó, nada más sentía un cosquilleo intenso en el vientre que se extendía por los brazos, a la par que destruía la distancia que la separaba de la cama, se inclinó y rozó la frente caliente con los labios.

—Descansa.

Dejó el aliento en la piel de Quinn, se se separó y abandonó de la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación una perdió la mirada, y fuera, la otra cruzaba desorientada la sala.

Como autómata, Rachel realizaba el mismo ritual anterior, y una vez que estuvo sentada a la pequeña mesa de la cocina, con el vapor de la infusión humedeciéndole las mejillas, tomó su teléfono e hizo la llamada de rigor.

Hablaría con Matthew; deseaba que de alguna manera él la devolviera a tierra firme.

Del otro lado de la línea, la voz de su novio se escuchaba bastante enojada, por eso esperó hasta que el hombre se calmara y habló, también como autómata.

—Hola cariño… Siento tanto no haberte llamado antes… es que… aún estoy en Lima…


End file.
